En la Cama del Jeque
by girlonfire91
Summary: El reino de Kazban era el hogar del príncipe Peeta Mellark. El jeque controlaba todo lo que sucedía en el lugar y, en cuanto entrara en su palacio, Katniss Everdeen también tendría que hacer lo que él ordenase. Peeta creía que Katniss tendría que pagar la ofensa de su hermano convirtiéndose en su esposa... ¿Que haría el jeque cuando descubriera que su futura esposa era virgen?
1. Prologo

**Este Fic es una adaptacion de la historia EN LA CAMA DEL JEQUE de Sarah Morgan, los personajes pertenecen a la trilogia de los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sus Ordenes han sido llevadas a cabo, Su Alteza. La deuda con su gente ha sido pagada al completo. Mirando por la ventana de su despacho, Peeta apartó la mirada de su caballo árabe favorito, que estaba causando estragos abajo en el jardín.

Una ira fría podía verse en sus ojos negros mientras observaba al hombre que había sido su asistente de confianza durante casi dos décadas.

-Al completo no. La deuda que se me debe a mí aún permanece. ¿Se le ha entregado todo al inglés?

-Como usted dijo, Su Alteza -dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza. Peeta detectó algo en el tono del otro hombre e inmediatamente su mirada se agudizó.

-¿Asistirá a la reunión, Beetee? Beetee palideció ligeramente y dijo:

-He sido informado de que va a enviar a su hermana en su lugar.

Así que el inglés había evitado sus responsabilidades una vez más, pensaba Peeta mientras flexionaba sus hombros anchos en un intento por liberar tensiones. A veces deseaba que Kazban no fuese un estado tan progresista. En momentos como ése deseaba poder volver a sus raíces tribales y primitivas y ejecutar el castigo que Finnick Odair tanto merecía.

-Dada la naturaleza de esta reunión, es una sorprendente decisión por su parte -dijo Beetee-. Uno se pregunta qué tipo de hombre manda a una mujer a luchar sus batallas.

-Un cobarde -dijo Peeta apretando la mandíbula. Negándose a viajar a Kazban, el inglés había evitado muy inteligentemente ser considerado responsable de sus acciones-. Pero ya sabíamos que Finnick Odair es un cobarde. Así que no debería ser una sorpresa el que esté dispuesto a sacrificar a alguien de su propia sangre para salvar el pellejo. La está enviando a la guarida del león. Espero que lleve armadura.

Su asesor se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza y añadió: -Seguramente espera que sea usted indulgente con ella.

Peeta se carcajeó. Si Finnick Odair hubiera sabido algo sobre su pasado, entonces no habría cometido tan tremendo error de juicio. Sus sentimientos hacia el sexo femenino eran cualquier cosa menos gentiles. La vida le había enseñado del peor modo posible que las mujeres eran todas manipuladoras y buscaban su propio beneficio y, desde que había aprendido esa lección, las trataba con el desprecio cínico que merecían.

-Ese hombre no es más que un ladrón, aunque uno listo, lo admito. Ha robado los ahorros de unos ciudadanos trabajadores e inocentes. En su país puede que ése se considere como un comportamiento aceptable, pero en Kazban por suerte no somos tan tontos. En este caso no me siento nada inclinado hacia la indulgencia -dijo Peeta

-Es cierto que sus acciones habrían causado grandes penurias a muchos de no haber sido por su generosa intervención, Su Alteza. En mi opinión su gente debería saber que es usted el que ha...

-Eso no es importante -dijo Peeta con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su despacho-. Lo importante es enviar un mensaje claro a cualquiera que se sienta tentado de seguir el mismo camino que Odair. Obviamente él ha anticipado las represalias y ésa es la razón por la que ha elegido no asistir a la reunión en persona. No sólo es deshonesto, sino que no se responsabiliza de sus propias acciones. Pretendo hacer un ejemplo de él.

-Mandar a su hermana en su lugar es una jugada inteligente por su parte. No es ningún secreto que usted disfruta de la compañía femenina, Alteza -dijo Beetee.

-En mi cama, Beetee -dijo Peeta suavemente-. Pero fuera de ella, las mujeres no ocupan lugar alguno en mi vida.

Él nunca volvería a confiar en una mujer. -y sin embargo su padre cada vez insiste más en que debería casarse, Alteza.

Peeta apretó los dientes. -Estoy al corriente de los deseos de mi padre. –

Sin duda pensará usted que me excedo en mis responsabilidades -dijo Beetee-, pero siendo alguien que lo conoce a usted desde pequeño y lo aprecia, me entristece verlo solo cuando debería tener una familia.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, te excedes en tus responsabilices -dijo Peeta con tono frío, pero su mirada se ablandó al observar a Beetee. Su asesor era una de las pocas personas a quien confiaría su vida-. No malgastes tus emociones, Beetee. Es mi elección estar solo, pero soy plenamente consciente de que mi estatus de soltero se está convirtiendo en una espina junto a mi padre. E iba a tener que encargarse del asunto. Pero no casándose con la mujer que su padre tenía en mente. Cuando llegase el momento, y estaba muy convencido de que llegaría pronto, elegiría él a su propia novia y su elección sería llevada a cabo sin sentimentalismos. -Volviendo al tema de la señorita Everdeen...

-Estoy seguro de que el inglés cree que usted jamás le haría daño a una mujer -dijo Beetee. Peeta sonrió levemente, pero no había rastro de sorpresa en sus hermosos rasgos y cuando habló, su voz sonó peligrosamente suave.

-Existe más de un tipo de dolor, Beetee -dijo Peeta. Estaba, el dolor del amor. Y también la agonía de la traición-. Ambos sabemos que cualquier mujer relacionada con Finnick Odair difícilmente puede estar cubierta de virtudes. Si elige mandar a una mujer a la batalla con la esperanza de que yo no tenga estómago para pelear, entonces me temo que se sentirá decepcionado.

Giró la cabeza y su mirada descansó sobre la espada ceremonial que yacía sobre su escritorio. Estiró la mano y la agarró con fuerza, rodeando con sus largos dedos la empuñadura, sintiendo el peso del arma como algo reconfortante y a la vez familiar en la palma de su mano.

Deslizó la mirada a lo largo de la cuchilla y un violento torrente de emociones amenazó con desestabilizar su habitual y rígido autocontrol.

Traición.

Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca se movió y la hoja de la espada cortó el aire con una precisión letal. Beetee dio un paso rápido hacia atrás.

Como todo el mundo en el estado de Kazban, él conocía la destreza del príncipe con esa arma en particular. Era un experto espadachín.

Sería mejor que la mujer fuese fuerte, pensaba Beetee, sintiendo una inexplicable compasión hacia ella mientras observaba al príncipe colocar la espada de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Si Finnick Odair había deseado contrariar a alguien, había hecho una elección muy mala con el jeque príncipe de la corona Peeta Mellark.

Una elección muy mala.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Su alteza la recibirá ahora, señorita Everdeen. Permanecerá de pie en todo momento y hablará sólo cuando se le hable -con cara rígida y sin sonreír, el hombre con la toga inclinó la cabeza ligeramente-. Debo advertirle que Su Alteza es un hombre muy ocupado. Tiene muchos asuntos y lleva sobre sus hombros grandes responsabilidades. Por su propio bien le aconsejo que no malgaste su tiempo.

Katniss tragó saliva y en ese momento se cuestionó el impulso que había hecho que ella ocupara el lugar de su hermano.

Sólo había pretendido ayudar.

Hacer algo por él, por un cambie, en vez de permanecer siempre ejerciendo el papel de hermana pequeña. Finnick había hecho mucho por ella.

Además había imaginado que unos pocos días en Kazban serían algo excitante. Una aventura en su, de otro modo, aburrida y sobreprotegida existencia. Pero comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades para llevar a cabo aquella tarea.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si su presencia no le empeoraría las cosas a su hermano.

Se viese por el lado en que se viese, al jeque príncipe de la corona Peeta Mellark no le iba a gustar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Su hermano le debía dinero. Por eso el príncipe había ordenado aquella reunión. Y por la manera en que estaban las cosas en ese momento, Finnick no estaba en posición de pagar.

«Si voy, me meterán en la cárcel».

En ese momento Katniss había pensado que su hermano exageraba. El estado de Kazban no podía ser tan brutal en cuanto a sus leyes. Ir en representación de su hermano para pedir más tiempo le había parecido una acción perfectamente razonable estando en Inglaterra.

Pero una vez allí, no estaba tan segura y la expresión severa en la cara del asesor del príncipe no hacía mucho por su seguridad.

Obligándose a permanecer tranquila, se puso en pie tratando de olvidar lo poco que había oído sobre el próximo gobernante del estado de Kazban. ¿Qué importaba si aquel hombre tenía una mente brillante, se lo pasaba en grande con montones de mujeres y se decía que tenía un bloque de hielo donde debería estar su corazón? Nada de eso era relevante para ella. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que la mitad de las mujeres del mundo estuvieran supuestamente enamoradas de él.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar el mensaje de su hermano y marcharse. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si decía algo mal? Era muy bonito soñar con aventuras, pero la verdad era que ella enseñaba a niños de cinco años a leer, a escribir y a jugar en el parque No tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con un hombre que negociaba contratos de dos billones de dólares antes del desayuno. Su hermano debía de estar loco para haberla dejado ir o desesperado.

No podía dejar de lado la idea de que Finnick estaba metido en algún problema. Cuando había tratado de preguntarle sobre la deuda, él le había asegurado que sólo tenía un ligero problema de liquidez que pronto se solucionaría y que ella no tenía de qué preocuparse.

¿Pero acaso él no la había protegido siempre?

Al recordar lo tenso que lo había notado la última vez que se habían visto, Katniss deseó haberle preguntado más cosas. .

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho mientras seguía a aquel hombre por lo que parecieron ser kilómetros de pasillo de mármol, tratando de no sentirse intimidada por el brillo y el exotismo del palacio dorado de Kazban. En cualquier otra ocasión, su inquisitiva mente de profesora habría estado repleta de preguntas relacionadas con la historia de aquel antiguo edificio, pero ver guardias armados en casi todas las puertas había acabado con su curiosidad natural.

Diciéndose a sí misma que los guardias estaban allí porque era el hogar de la familia real, Katniss apartó los ojos de las pistolas y espadas. Sólo eran parte del uniforme. Y no tenía razón para sentirse incómoda.

Simplemente era la mensajera. ¿Entonces por qué una parte de ella quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo? Salir corriendo por las polvorientas calles de Kazban, de nuevo a través del desierto misterioso y abrasador por el que había sido conducida desde el aeropuerto, de nuevo a su hogar, al pequeño pueblecito inglés donde vivía. De vuelta a la soledad.

Rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su mente.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Por primera vez en su vida su hermano la necesitaba y no iba a decepcionarlo. No después de todo lo que había hecho por ella desde la muerte de sus padres.

Katniss luchó por seguir el paso del hombre que la había recibido en la entrada del palacio.

-¿Podría ir un poco más despacio, por favor? Sólo he traído un par de zapatos y no son apropiados para correr por pasillos de mármol -murmuró preguntándose hacía dónde se dirigían-. No quiero presentarme ante el príncipe con un tobillo roto.

De hecho acababa de decidir que no quería presentarse ante el príncipe, de ninguna manera.

El hombre la miró con algo que parecía pena en sus ojos y Katniss comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mareada.

Su instinto le decía que aquélla había sido una malísima decisión.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le daba miedo Peeta Mellark? ¿Sería tan despiadado como decía su reputación?

Recordándose con firmeza que había algo de bondad en cada persona, comenzó una batalla contra el pánico que amenazaba con inundarla.

El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta escoltada por más guardias y luego entró, haciéndole gestos para que lo siguiera.

De pronto el pánico ganó la batalla.

-¿Sabe?, no estoy plenamente segura de esto. Realmente es mi hermanó el que debería estar aquí. Si el príncipe está tan ocupado, quizá debería irme a casa -comenzó a decir ella, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre la condujo a otra habitación inmensa.

Katniss se detuvo en seco y se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar sus alrededores.

La habitación era preciosa y exótica. La luz entraba por las múltiples ventanas, iluminando un exquisito tapiz que colgaba al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Katniss, observando más detalladamente el tapiz. Era la imagen de una carrera de caballos y de pronto, ella se quedó quieta al comprobar lo salvajes que parecían los caballos y la vida que emanaba el tapiz. Luego observó los sofás que había en una esquina de la sala. Estaban tapizados con seda dorada y cubiertos con cojines de vivos colores.

En la otra esquina de la habitación había un enorme escritorio elaboradamente tallado y destinado a sostener un ordenador último modelo.

Era curioso aquel contraste entre lo exótico y lo funcional. Fuera quien fuera el que ocupara esa sala, obviamente la utilizaba como despacho.

Katniss se miró y de pronto deseó haber llevado puesta otra cosa. El vestido de lino azul que había elegido era fresco y práctico, pero desde luego no era lo último en moda. Pero por otro lado, sus ingresos como profesora no le permitían tener un ropero mayor y, como trabajaba con niños pequeños, la mayoría de su ropa la elegía por ser práctica, no elegante.

-Perdone -dijo tratando de comunicarse una vez más con el hombre-. ¿Puede decirme cuándo voy a conocer al Príncipe? Si está muy ocupado, quizá debería irme...

Quizá aún tenía tiempo para salir de ahí. Podía llamar a Finnick y decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

En vez de contestar, el hombre se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, haciendo que Katniss lo mirara asombrada.

-¿Desea marcharse, señorita Everdeen? -dijo una voz seca desde detrás de ella-. ¿Tan mala es nuestra hospitalidad que desea marcharse nada más llegar a nuestro país? ¿O hay algo más que incita ese deseo por salir corriendo? ¿La certeza de que sus pecados están a punto de atraparla, quizá?

-¿Pecados? -dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor, y se encontró mirando a los ojos de un desconocido.

Se le quedó la boca seca y el corazón comenzó a latirle cada vez con más fuerza en el pecho.

Se sintió prisionera de aquella mirada, del brillo letal de aquellos ojos azules. La conciencia sexual de su cuerpo despertó al instante y sintió que dejaba de respirar. Se sentía ligera y temblorosa. Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal excitación que se sentía incapaz de moverse o de pensar. Sólo cuando él se acercó hacia ella, Katniss fue capaz de reaccionar.

Debía de haber estado allí cuando ella había entrado, pero se había sentido tan impresionada por sus alrededores que ni siquiera se había fijado en él.

¿Cómo?, se preguntaba. ¿Cómo había podido no fijarse en él? dominaba toda la habitación con su presencia poderosa, y se movía por la sala con una autoridad que no se podía ignorar.

Iba vestido con un traje hecho a medida y su presencia podía parecer convencional a primera vista pero, a pesar de su sofisticación occidental, Katniss nunca lo habría imaginado al frente de un negocio. Si hubiera tenido que elegir un escenario para él, habría sido de pirata en el océano.

O en el desierto.

Su aspecto y su presencia encajaban con el aspecto salvaje del paisaje por el que ella había pasado de camino a Kazban.

Todo en él era salvaje y descaradamente masculino, desde el brillo de su pelo negro hasta la perfecta simetría de su atractiva cara. Su nariz era fuerte y aristocrática y sus hombros anchos y poderosos.

Katniss se sentía cada vez más débil.

Mareada por la falta de aire y sorprendida por aquella respuesta nada usual en ella, trató de respirar hondo mientras el hombre que la había llevado allí se ponía en pie y le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

-Debería inclinarse en presencia del Príncipe -dijo él. .

-¿El Príncipe? Bueno, lo haré, claro, pero... -comenzó a decir ella mientras se daba cuenta de la situación y comenzaba a sentir un intenso calor en las mejillas-. Oh, Dios mío.

Tragó saliva y se inclinó rápidamente tratando de rectificar su error.

Debía haberlo adivinado, claro. Era más joven de lo que ella había imaginado, e iba vestido de forma occidental, pero emanaba poder por cada poro de su cuerpo y todo en él recordaba a la realeza. Su porte, sus maneras y el brillo ligeramente cínico de sus ojos azules...

-Lo... lo siento -dijo ella tratando de disculparse, y volvió a inclinar la cabeza-. Pero en parte la culpa también es de usted. No viste como un príncipe y no se ha presentado.

El hombre que la había acompañado emitió un leve sonido de alarma e incredulidad, pero la mirada del príncipe se mantuvo inalterada.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo vestirme, señorita Everdeen? -preguntó él, y Katniss se estremeció al sentir cómo su voz profunda y masculina se filtraba por sus huesos. Tenía la seguridad de alguien que había disfrutado de la adoración de las mujeres durante toda su vida.

-Bueno, como... como... un príncipe árabe –dijo ella-. Ya sabe, túnicas y esas cosas.

Cerró los ojos un instante y sintió vergüenza. Estaba quedando como una estúpida. A juzgar por su expresión, el Príncipe pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Cree que esto es algún tipo dé pantomima? -preguntó él levantando una ceja-. ¿Y que todos deberíamos ir disfrazados? -Sin esperar su respuesta, se giró hacia el hombre, que había estado escuchando la conversación, y le dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño.

El hombre se retiró con rapidez, no sin antes dirigirle a Katniss alguna que otra mirada de compasión.

-Siento la confusión, Alteza -murmuró ella.

-Por mi parte no ha habido ninguna confusión, señorita Everdeen.

Él se acercó a la ventana y observó el jardín, siendo distraído momentáneamente por algo que ocurría abajo. Katniss se quedó mirando. Era espectacular. Observó sus pestañas rubias y pobladas, luego los rasgos duros de su cara y su mandíbula y finalmente se detuvo a contemplar sus hombros.

Se preguntó entonces por qué sólo la mitad de las mujeres del mundo estarían enamoradas de él. ¿Qué le ocurría a la otra mitad? ¿Estaban ciegas?

De pronto, siendo consciente de que se enfrentaba al peligro por primera vez en su aburrida e insulsa vida, dio un paso atrás y trató de apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos excitantes.

Horrorizada y confusa por sus propios sentimientos, deseó fervientemente que aquel hombre no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Se preguntará por qué estoy aquí. El Príncipe se dio la vuelta de pronto y la miró con una frialdad que la hizo estremecerse.

-No le he dado permiso para hablar. Los ojos grises de Katniss se abrieron más ante tal comentario y sintió cómo el calor inundaba sus mejillas una vez más. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, diciéndose a sí misma que, fuese quien fuese, no tenía ningún derecho a ser maleducado.

-Acérquese -ordenó él, y ella obedeció sin rechistar, casi hipnotizada por la fuerza de su presencia.

Midiendo uno setenta y cinco, estaba acostumbrada a mirar a casi todos los hombres a los ojos y odiaba el hecho de ser tan alta, pero estar frente a frente con aquel hombre, tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió delicada y femenina.

-Por su bien, señorita Everdeen, espero que esté aquí para saldar la deuda de su hermano - añadió él.

Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le hizo desear a Katniss estar en Inglaterra.

-No la voy a saldar hoy concretamente -comenzó a decir ella.

-Sin embargo ése era el propósito de esta reunión. Su hermano iba a devolver el dinero

que debe. Ella lo miró a los ojos buscando una pizca de suavidad. No encontró nada, se humedeció los labios y trató de hablar.

-Bueno, no es tan simple como eso.

-Precisamente sí es así de simple. ¿Cómo podía la voz de un hombre sonar tan tranquila y sin embargo estar tan cargada de amenaza? No era de extrañar que tuviera reputación de asombroso hombre de negocios. Probablemente intimidaba a sus oponentes de manera que no se atrevían a decir que no.

-Probablemente se preguntará qué hago yo aquí en lugar de mi hermano -dijo ella vacilante.

-No soy tonto, señorita Everdeen -dijo él-. Para mí está muy clara la razón por la que está usted.

-Me ha enviado porque no podía venir él -murmuró Katniss. Peeta Mellark levantó una ceja.

-Mi conocimiento del inglés es el suficiente como para distinguir entre «podía» y

«quería». Me pregunto ante cuál de sus múltiples y variados encantos se suponía que tenía que sucumbir mi ira por la ausencia de su hermano. ¿Cuál de sus habilidades garantizará que me olvide de la deuda?

Apartándose de la ventana, se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como si Katniss fuera la pieza de exhibición de un museo. De pronto se detuvo y levantó una mano hacia su cara, inclinándola ligeramente para poder observada mejor.

-Su objetivo aquí es persuadirme para que cancele la deuda.

-No cancelar exactamente -dijo Katniss sintiéndose incapaz de concentrarse, helada por

aquella tensión que no podía identificar y por el roce de aquellos dedos fuertes sobre sus mejillas acaloradas.-. Más bien posponer.

-Antes de que se hunda usted en un agujero del que luego le resulte imposible salir, he de decirle que la mentira no es una cualidad que admire en una mujer.

-No estoy mintiendo a nadie -dijo Katniss indignada-. Y no le estoy pidiendo que cancele la deuda. Sólo que le dé a Finnick algo más de tiempo. Quiere dos meses más. Luego devolverá cada penique. Ha dado su palabra

-¿Es la misma palabra que dio la primera vez que vino a Kazban para persuadimos de que le dejáramos ocuparse de determinadas inversiones?

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar aquello. La verdad era que su hermano siempre se había negado a hablar de negocios con ella y ella no estaba en condiciones de contestar a esas preguntas. Sólo estaba allí para ayudar a su hermano. Él no podía hacer el viaje y, como ella lo quería, estaba feliz de representarlo.

-No sé nada sobre eso -admitió vacilante-, pero sí sé que lo único que pide son dos meses más.

-¿Y por qué debería darle dos meses? Katniss lo observó confusa. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que el príncipe pudiera rechazar la petición. Cierto, Finnick le debía dinero, pero Peeta Mellark era inmensamente rico y una prórroga de dos meses en una pequeña deuda difícilmente le iba a suponer ningún problema.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que es usted un buen tipo y...

-Entonces es usted muy mala a la hora de juzgar la personalidad, señorita Everdeen, porque no soy un buen tipo. No soy un buen tipo en absoluto.

El aire se cargó de tensión y entonces, con la mano que le quedaba libre, Peeta Mellark le quitó el pasador que sujetaba su pelo con un movimiento rápido que Katniss no pudo anticipar.

Sus rizos castaños y rebeldes, que habían sido domados para esa ocasión, cayeron sobre su cuello.

-¡Oh! -dijo ella sorprendida, y se agarró el pelo-. ¿Para qué hace eso? Una sonrisa sardónica asomó a los labios del Príncipe.

-Ya le he dicho que no aprecio la mentira. Presentarse aquí vestida como una virgen con un vestido abrochado hasta el cuello y con el pelo recogido no me va a engañar en lo más mínimo. Su hermano la ha enviado por sus encantos femeninos. Lo mínimo que podría hacer es mostrarlos. Eso, al menos, sería honesto.

Katniss lo miró boquiabierta. El pensaba que...Estaba sugiriendo...Horrorizada, Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Lo ha malinterpretado.

-No creo. De hecho he de admitir que su hermano no es el tonto que yo creía que era -dicho eso, apartó la mano y volvió a pasearse a su alrededor observándola descaradamente y haciéndola sentir avergonzada-. Es usted muy guapa.

¿Guapa? ¿Pensaba que era guapa?

-No sólo, guapa, sino muy guapa. No habiéndose considerado nunca guapa debido a su excesiva altura, Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar al encontrarse en esa situación por primera vez en su vida. Entonces vio algo en sus ojos y recordó que aquel hombre no tenía corazón. Se negaba a darle más tiempo a Finnick y parecía pensar que ella era algún tipo de premio de consolación.

-No entiendo cómo mi manera de vestir puede tener algo que ver con esto -dijo ella.

-¿Ah, no? y aun así ha accedido a venir aquí, señorita Everdeen. Estaba tan cerca de ella que Katniss podía sentir el calor entre ellos, sentir la tensión crecer hasta tal punto que le resultaba difícil respirar.

-He venido a entregar el mensaje de mi hermano.

-Considérelo entregado. Ahora podemos pasar a otra cosa.

-No sé lo que está usted suponiendo -dijo ella con frialdad-, pero...

-Señorita Everdeen -dijo él con sequedad, y dio un paso hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla con una fuerza magnética-, debo advertirle que no me gustan los juegos. Ni en los negocios ni en la cama.

Katniss se sonrojó preguntándose en qué categoría pensaría él que estaba ella.

-No estoy jugando, pero me lo está poniendo muy difícil y está siendo inflexible con respecto al dinero.

-No soy conocido por mi flexibilidad.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que tampoco por su amabilidad ni su ternura. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan distante y frío en su vida. Era totalmente intimidante y estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor de su propio cuerpo saliendo a través de la tela del vestido.

-Mi hermano envía sus disculpas por no haber Podido venir el -dijo Katniss formalmente, apartándose un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Deseó entonces haber indagado en el verdadero motivo por el que no había podido ir su hermano. Quizá ya sabía que el Príncipe estaría furioso-. Ha estado trabajando mucho y yo accedí venir en su lugar, para explicarlo.

Aquellos ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Puede que no tuviese corazón, pero tenía unos pómulos increíbles. De hecho era muy atractivo, pensó mientras se preguntaba cómo habría de concentrarse frente a semejante muestra de masculinidad.

De pronto lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el sexo, así que apartó los ojos de él, asombrada por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella nunca pensaba en el sexo. Pensaba en el amor, el matrimonio, los hijos, y por supuesto el sexo era parte de ello, pero nunca pensaba en el sexo como algo aislado.

Hasta ese momento.

Había algo en Peeta Mellark que destilaba una fuerza sexual que la dejaba sin aliento. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver mujeres ansiosas asomadas por cada puerta del palacio, y entonces comenzó a pensar en otra cosa más inquietante.

¿Seguirían teniendo harenes los príncipes árabes? Volvió a mirar al Príncipe una vez más y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

Si había una vacante en el harén de ese hombre, definitivamente ella era la próxima candidata. O quizá no. No se le ocurría nada más terrorífico que estar en la cama con ese hombre. Ni nada más excitante.

-Confieso que estoy intrigado -dijo él-. Espero su explicación con ansiedad.

Katniss dejó a un lado sus fantasías y concluyó en que habría una inmensa lista de espera para el harén. Y ella no estaba exactamente cualificada para el puesto. Lo que ella sabía sobre el sexo podía escribirse en una servilleta.

-No hay nada que justificar -dijo ella-. Las inversiones no van bien. Sólo me ha dicho eso. Pero ha anticipado que los mercados mejorarán pronto. Mientras tanto, sólo pide que le dé más tiempo.

-Ya hemos acordado que no soy un buen tipo, señorita Everdeen. No voy a darle más tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño, negándose a creer que alguien pudiera ser tan desconsiderado.

-Pero esto no es culpa de Finnick -dijo ella.

-¿Es que ya no es responsable de sus propios negocios?

-Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero...

-¿No fue responsable al invertir el dinero?

-Sí, lo fue, pero...

-¿Entonces por qué no es culpa suya? El la miraba con dureza y Katniss se llevó una mano a la cabeza, odiando cada minuto de aquella conversación. Le estaba tendiendo una trampa y ella se estaba metiendo de cabeza. Odiaba las confrontaciones y no tenía ninguna experiencia en temas de negocios.

-Invertir dinero siempre es arriesgado -dijo ella.

-¿Acaso es usted una experta?

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó ella tratando de ignorar el latido de su corazón y el

calor que se extendía por su cuerpo-. En realidad doy clases a niños pequeños, pero Finnick me ha dicho que las inversiones van mal, aunque eso sólo ocurre algunas veces. Por favor, dele más tiempo. Sólo dos meses. Eso es todo.

Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que estaba pidiendo muy poco, pero la expresión de aquellos ojos de ébano era totalmente intransigente.

-¿Todo? -dijo el Príncipe sin dejar de mirarla-. En dos meses una familia puede morirse de hambre. Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Una familia? ¿Qué familia? ¿Por qué iba a morirse de hambre? Estaban hablando sólo de unas pocas inversiones, no de una fortuna.

Katniss miró a su alrededor observando la opulencia preguntándose si se habría perdido algo.

No era muy probable que el Príncipe fuese a morir de hambre próximamente. El palacio era increíble, como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Dos meses no es mucho tiempo -sugirió ella.

-Y sin embargo a algunos les puede parecer toda una vida.

Sintiendo que definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo, Katniss juntó las manos y lo intentó una vez más.

-Sé que es un inconveniente, pero Finnick entregará el dinero.

-Esa lealtad es encomiable, señorita Everdeen, pero me temo que no comparto su seguridad en la habilidad de su hermano para devolver aquello que se ha llevado. Su presencia aquí es la prueba de que pretende olvidarse de la deuda.

-¡No! -exclamó Katniss para defender a su hermano-. Finnick devolverá el dinero.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido él a decírmelo? Katniss se humedeció los labios. Ella se había repetido esa misma pregunta en varias ocasiones.

-Está ocupado -dijo ella, y el Príncipe sonrió.

-Claro que lo está. Timar a la gente es un trabajo a jornada completa.

-Mi hermano no está timando a nadie, sólo necesita más tiempo.

-Y yo no estoy preparado para darle tiempo, señorita Everdeen.

-Pero eso no es razonable. ¿Pero qué le ha hecho a usted Finnick?

-¿Está usted cuestionando mi decisión? –preguntó él levantando una ceja. Katniss se sonrojó al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que nadie nunca cuestionaba las decisiones de Peeta Mellark.

-Bueno, sí, quiero decir, no -dijo ella rápidamente-. Quiero decir que Finnick acabará

pagando, y no entiendo por qué el dinero le importa a usted tanto. La evidencia de su riqueza estaba por todas partes. Nada que pudiera decir él la convencería de que necesitaba el dinero con urgencia.

-¿Ah, no? entonces su juicio confirma que tiene usted la misma falta de moral que su

hermano. Está dispuesta a ver sufrir a la gente como consecuencia de sus acciones. Katniss apartó la mirada de su cara, incapaz de comprender cómo alguien como él podría

estar sufriendo. ¿Cómo podría importarle tanto una pequeña suma de dinero? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan egoísta? El príncipe de la corona no era nada razonable en cuanto al dinero.

-Muy bien -dijo ella. Decidió que no serviría de nada discutir con alguien que era superior en esa habilidad y alzó la barbilla, ansiosa por salir de allí cuanto antes-. Así que no va a darle más tiempo. Me aseguraré de darle ese mensaje a Finnick cuando regrese a casa.

-No va a regresar a casa, señorita Everdeen -dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa...- usted

accedió a venir en lugar de su hermano y, por ahora, pretendo retenerla aquí.

-¿Retenerme?

-Por supuesto -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Yo esperaba a su hermano, pero usted se ha ofrecido libremente a ocupar su lugar. Si su hermano quiere que la libere, entonces tendrá que venir él.

-¿Me está pidiendo que me quede aquí? –dijo Katniss parpadeando.

-No se lo estoy pidiendo, señorita Everdeen –dijo él, y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como si fuera un depredador acechando a su víctima y decidiendo si valía la pena entrar a matar-. Es mi decisión que usted se quede aquí hasta que su hermano venga en persona.

-¿Soy su prisionera?

-Prefiero el término «invitada» -contestó el Príncipe con voz suave-. Permanecerá en el palacio todo el tiempo que a mí me plazca.

La tensión podía palparse en el aire y Katniss sintió un inexplicable calor por todo su cuerpo.

-¡No! no puede hacer eso -Katniss estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento olvidó el protocolo y lo miró con rabia-. Contactaré con el embajador, o el cónsul, o el... el -dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de con quién debería contactar.

Peeta Mellark la miró con indiferencia, totalmente ajeno a su arrebato.

-Ha roto nuestras leyes y se quedará aquí hasta que su hermano decida aparecer y enfrentarse a mí en persona -respondió él con voz seca y cínica mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo-. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro de que encontraremos una manera satisfactoria para ambos de acabar con el aburrimiento. Bienvenida a Kazban, señorita Everdeen.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

«Una actriz soberbia», pensaba Peeta para sus adentros al ver cómo Katniss palidecía abriendo mucho sus ojos grises. De pronto parecía perdida, asustada Y muy, muy joven, y si él no hubiera sabido desde hacía tiempo lo convincentemente que podían actuar las mujeres cuando querían algo, la habría abrazado para tranquilizarla.

Sonrió amargamente y se recordó a sí mismo que ella había viajado a Kazban en lugar de su hermano en un intento de evadir el castigo por un serio crimen. Era la hermana de un criminal y estaba seguro de que Katniss Everdeen no reconocería la inocencia si se topara de bruces con ella.

Sin duda su vestimenta y su aspecto inocente formaban parte de un plan para convencerlo de que la dejase marchar, cosa que no pensaba hacer. La retendría allí y ella tendría tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de la avaricia y la codicia.

¿Es que no le importaba que miles de ciudadanos inocentes de Kazban hubieran perdido todos sus ahorros? Pedía dos meses más y no se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera dos años más habrían servido para saldar la deuda. ¿Cómo iba a saldada, si había descubierto que el hermano de Katniss estaba al borde de la bancarrota y además metido en negocios de dudosa reputación? ¿Y cómo podía una mujer tan bella ser tan codiciosa y moralmente corrupta?

La miró con fascinación, cautivado por sus ojos grandes y su boca carnosa y por aquel ligero rubor que asomaba a sus mejillas. Sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo y sintió su excitación crecer y arder en su interior. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que aquella mezcla de sexualidad e inocencia tenían un efecto increíblemente poderoso sobre su libido. Incluso sabiendo quién era ella, se sentía incapaz de controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante aquella belleza excepcional y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra su deseo de desnudarla y tumbarla sobre su escritorio para saciar su deseo.

Durante un breve momento, sus ojos se encontraron y él murmuró algo en árabe y luego se retiró hacia la ventana intentando controlar su fuerza de voluntad. Pero aquella breve mirada hacia sus ojos le había dicho lo que quería saber.

Que Katniss era tan consciente de él como él de ella. La tensión sexual estaba en la habitación desde que había entrado, y Peeta reconoció la misma excitación sexual en ella que él estaba experimentando.

Pero aquello no cambiaba sus planes en absoluto. Ya había dejado una vez que su deseo por una mujer controlara su sentido común y había aprendido una lección dolorosa. No necesitaba aprender la lección otra vez.

A pesar de su fingida inocencia, no tenía intención de liberar a Katniss Everdeen hasta que su hermano llegara en persona, sin importar lo mucho que su labio inferior temblara o lo excitado que él estuviera.

-No puede retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad -dijo ella-. ¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿Encerrarme en un torreón? -A pesar de elevar la barbilla en actitud desafiante, la voz de Katniss temblaba y Peeta sonrió.

-Ha leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, señorita Everdeen. Este príncipe en particular tiene un acercamiento más contemporáneo al concepto de cárcel. Encontrará mi cama mucho más cómoda que cualquier torreón y prometo que cualquier tipo de ataduras serán sólo por consentimiento mutuo.

-No puede hablar en serio -dijo ella dejando ver la confusión en su cara-. No querrá que yo..., quiero decir. ..

-Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, señorita Everdeen. Está usted en mi país -dijo él con calma-, y permanecerá aquí hasta que su hermano decida saldar su deuda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y los mechones de pelo castaño se sacudieron alrededor de su cara.

-Esto es ridículo. Tiene que dejarme ir -dijo ella con la voz rota. Peeta la observó con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa. Él tenía mucha experiencia en

ver cómo utilizaban las mujeres sus lágrimas, pero aun así, ella era impresionante. Lo que hacía que su escena fuera más efectiva era el hecho de que no dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. En vez de eso, elevó la barbilla y trató de parecer valiente.

-Sin duda usted ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al venir aquí. Cuando llegue su hermano,

será usted libre de marcharse -dijo él dándole la espalda y alejándose hacia la ventana.

-Pero si lo único que pide son dos meses más para relegar las cosas -persistió ella-. ¿Es

tanto pedir? ¿Es que importa tanto el dinero? Él se dio la vuelta, ofendido por la insinuación de que fuese él el culpable. Sintiéndose al

límite de su paciencia, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como un tigre enjaulado, buscando algún signo de remordimiento por su parte.

Ella estaba tan cerca que Peeta casi podía contar las pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos grises.

-Su hermano ha cometido un crimen que aquí, en Kazban, se condena con la cárcel -dijo él, dejó de dar vueltas y dio un paso hacia ella-. Si realmente pensaba que enviándola a usted en su lugar podría evadir nuestro sistema judicial, se equivocaba. Yo la retendré aquí hasta que él venga a enfrentarse a sus cargos.

-¿Crimen? -dijo ella apartándose el pelo de los ojos-. El valor de las inversiones ha bajado para todos. Es un riesgo que usted asume. No es ningún crimen.

Peeta la miró con incredulidad, horrorizado por el hecho de que ella siguiera fingiendo no saber nada de que su hermano hubiese malversado el dinero. Finnick Odair había perdido hasta el último penique. Había hipotecado la casa familiar y estaba virtualmente en bancarrota. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir su hermana defendiéndolo y echando la culpa a las fluctuaciones de los mercados?

-Mi hermano pagará la deuda que le debe -dijo ella con firmeza-. Usted no puede retenerme aquí.

Su pecho subía y bajaba cuando respiraba, y un hombre menos experimentado con las mujeres que Peeta, puede que no hubiese recaída en la ligera separación de sus labios o en la presión que ejercían sus pezones contra el fino tejido del vestido.

Puede que fuese corrupta, pero era increíblemente bella. Peeta apretó los dientes luchando contra la poderosa reacción de su cuerpo. De pronto la opción de la cama parecía sumamente apetecible.

-La retendré mientras me sea de utilidad -dijo él, viéndola palidecer.

-¡No! eso no era lo que Finnick pretendía. Estará esperándome en casa…

-Y cuando no llegue, probablemente vendrá aquí -dijo Peeta, observándola y pensando en lo desagradable que era aquella defensa a ultranza que hacía de su hermano.

Obviamente apoyaba los negocios fraudulentos de su hermano y estaba decidida a seguir fingiendo que no ocurría nada-. A no ser que sea demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a mí en persona.

-Mi hermano no es un cobarde -dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de ira. Peeta la miró con interés, intrigado por su cambio de humor.

-Dígame, señorita Everdeen, ¿por qué accedió a venir aquí?

-Porque Finnick estaba demasiado ocupado para venir él -dijo ella inmediatamente y se

sonrojó ligeramente-. Y porque pensé que sería una ventura. Pero a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió que me hiciera usted quedarme aquí. Al fin y al cabo no le soy de ninguna utilidad.

Peeta apretó los dientes, irritado consigo mismo por seguir deseándola a pesar de lo que era.

-Prepárese para una aventura, señorita Everdeen. Su hermano ha cometido un crimen y, a no ser que venga en persona para el juicio, tendrá que presentarse usted en su lugar.

-¿Juicio? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-Ha venido en representación de su hermano, lo que la hace a usted responsable de sus crímenes. Así es la justicia.

-¿Justicia? A mí eso no me suena a justicia. Usted sigue llamándolo crimen, pero nada de esto es culpa suya y no puede hacerme asistir a un juicio. Usted...

-Puedo hacer lo que me apetezca -la interrumpió Peeta luchando contra su deseo de tumbarla sobre el escritorio para cobrarse la deuda en carnes-. Esto es Kazban, no Inglaterra, y nuestras leyes son algo más estrictas que las suyas en lo que respecta al robo.

Ella se llevó una mano al cuello como si le resultase difícil respirar.

-No sé de lo que está hablando. Mi hermano no ha robado nada. Las inversiones siempre son un riesgo. Pueden ir bien o mal.

Peeta parpadeó. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir lecciones de nadie en materia de negocios. Tenía un título en Económicas y un master en administración de empresas de una de las mejores universidades americanas, y desde que se había hecho responsable del país ante la mala salud de su padre, la economía de Kazban no había hecho más que mejorar. Había poca gente que pudiera darle lecciones sobre inversiones. Y poca gente podía hablarle del riesgo. Él disfrutaba con el riesgo. ¿Realmente los hermanitos ingleses esperaban que creyese que la pérdida había sido el resultado de los cambios en el mercado de valores cuando sabía perfectamente que ese dinero jamás se había invertido?

-Entonces será mejor que rece para que vayan bien, señorita Everdeen. Y rece por que su hermano llegue pronto. De otro modo le sugiero que se prepare para una larga estancia.

-Pero...

-La audiencia ha terminado -dijo él fríamente-. Hay más personas esperando verme. Usted se quedará en el palacio hasta que llegue su hermano. Es mi decisión.

Tenía que escaparse.

Ella había ido allí a ayudar a Finnick, pero su presencia había empeorado las cosas. «Encontrará mi cama más cómoda que cualquier torreón», había dicho él. De pronto sintió que le costaba trabajo respirar. Katniss agarró las pocas cosas que tenía y las metió en la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había llevado consigo. Era evidente que el Príncipe no iba a atender a razones, así que tendría que tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Puede que ese hombre fuese muy atractivo, pero era despiadado y frío y desde luego no un buen tipo. ¿Por qué presionaría a su hermano con el dinero cuando era evidente que a él le sobraba? ¿Cuánto dinero necesita un hombre?

Habiendo perdido a sus padres cuando tenía doce años, la idea que Katniss tenía de riqueza era la de tener su propia familia. Un hombre que la quisiera. Hijos.

Tragó saliva mientras terminaba de recoger el resto de su ropa. Se dijo a sí misma que llegaría el día en que tendría todo eso. No un hombre como Peeta Mellark, que era duro y sólo se preocupaba por el dinero. Sus manos de pronto se detuvieron al recordar la reacción de su cuerpo al sentido cerca.

Nunca antes nadie la había hecho sentir así. De hecho, hasta ese día no sabía que tales emociones pudieran existir más allá de los libros.

Ningún hombre la había mirado de ese modo. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir tan... tan... cerró los ojos y deslizó una mano lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir antes tan mujer.

Se tocó la cara con la mano y recordó el rubor en sus mejillas cuando él la había tocado.

Apenas la había tocado y sin embargo el calor intenso de esos ojos negros la había atraído hacia él incontroladamente. Pero por otro lado, Peeta Mellark era un hombre muy habilidoso en la seducción con las mujeres, y alguien tan inexperta como ella sería como un juego de niños para él.

Katniss agarró la bolsa con fuerza y trató de recomponerse. «Lo deseas», se dijo a sí misma. «Vamos, admítelo. Puede que Peeta Mellark no sea una buena persona, pero lo deseas. Y la idea de estar en su cama...» Katniss cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño gritito de odio hacia sí misma. No tenía intención de ser la virgen del sacrificio de nadie. No era el tipo de relación que quería. Sólo sería sexo, y no estaba interesada en algo tan frágil, por muy excitante que pareciera. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que cuando se enamorara de un hombre, su relación estaría basada en el respeto mutuo y la amistad.

¿Entonces por qué de pronto su sueño de un futuro le parecía tan aburrido?

Se estremeció ligeramente. Puede que Peeta Mellark fuera increíblemente guapo, pero sus encantos acababan ahí. No atendía a razones y acusaba a Finnick de algún tipo de crimen cuando ella sabía que su hermano nunca haría nada ilegal y la situación era el resultado de un enorme malentendido. Tenía que ser así.

Tratando de no pensar que de lo que realmente estaba escapando era de una parte de sí misma que no había conocido hasta ese momento, apretó los dientes, cerró la cremallera de la bolsa y la tiró al suelo.

Mientras se metía el pasaporte en el bolsillo recordó que el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a alguien para que la llevase y dejar el palacio sin ser pillada.

Se acercó a las ventanas de su habitación y miró hacia el jardín que había tres pisos más abajo. No era mucho. Miró las elaboradas cortinas y la cuerda que las sujetaba. Como las cuerdas del gimnasio de la escuela, pensó mientras tocaba la cuerda con los dedos. Lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de una persona.

Era una suerte que tuviese un cuerpo atlético.

-La señorita Everdeen ha abandonado el palacio, Alteza. -Peeta levantó la cabeza. Acababa de estar revisando los gastos de su cuñada y su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse.

-¿Cómo? Beetee se aclaró la garganta.

-Ella... se ha deslizado por uno de los muros del edificio. Peeta dejó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y por un momento dejó de pensar en cómo una mujer podía gastar tanto en tan poco.

-¿Que ella qué?

-Se ha deslizado por uno de los muros del palacio, Alteza. Uno de los guardias la vio bajar agarrada a una cuerda desde la ventana de su habitación, pero se movía tan deprisa que le fue imposible detenerla

.

-¿Una cuerda? -preguntó Peeta recordando la conversación sobre encerrara en un torreón-. No me lo digas. Utilizó su pelo como cuerda.

Sin estar al corriente de la conversación sobre cuentos de hadas, Beetee lo miró extrañado.

-Creo que ha utilizado la cuerda de las cortinas, Alteza. -Claro que sí -dijo Peeta digiriendo la información. Luego se recostó en su asiento y se rió, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había subestimado a una mujer por primera vez en años. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana más cercana.

Era evidente que Katniss Everdeen no confiaba en que su hermano fuese a aparecer para rescatarla.

¿Pero qué pretendía escapando del palacio de ese modo? Seguramente sabría que le resultaría imposible abandonar el país sin su permiso.

-¿Has hecho que la sigan? -le preguntó a Beetee.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien -dijo Peeta con una sonrisa-. Dejémosla que camine, a ver dónde la lleva su intento por escapar. -Pero, Alteza, no es seguro para ella caminar sola por las calles de Kazban. Ella...

-Va a llevarse una sorpresa -dijo Peeta finalizando la frase-. Apuesto a que unas pocas horas sola en Kazban serán suficientes para que busque desesperadamente mi protección.

-Pero, para una mujer tan hermosa como la señorita Everdeen...

-Esa mujer defiende el robo y la corrupción -dijo que vea un poco del lado malo de Kazban. Quizá así aprendería la lección. Beetee dudó por un momento

-Pero se dirigía hacia el zoco, Alteza, y se está haciendo tarde. Pronto oscurecerá. No es

seguro para una mujer occidental...

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo -dijo Peeta-, pero Katniss Everdeen no es ninguna

virgen inocente. Es una mujer perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Que vea lo que se encuentra cuando se aleje del palacio. En un futuro puede que no esté tan dispuesta a abandonarlo

-Hay otro problema más que requiere su atención, Alteza -dijo Beetee con tono de disculpa- . A la niñera le resulta difícil hacerse cargo de las rabietas de Cato.

-Dime -dijo Peeta-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha durado Beetee?

-Cuatro semanas. Más que las últimas cuatro. Siento tener que cargarlo con estos problemas cuando usted tiene tantas cosas de las que ocuparse, pero mientras su cuñada siga de viaje...

«Dando vueltas por Europa», pensó Peeta. «Dejando a su hijo en manos de alguien que no puede hacerse cargo de él». Saber que su presencia en Kazban creaba más tensión de la que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a tolerar, Peeta se había mostrado reluctante a la hora de intervenir para ordenarle que regresara a casa.

Tener que ocuparse de su sobrino no entraba en sus planes de procurar tener el menor contacto posible con los trucos de su cuñada.

Contemplando los hechos con su natural frialdad, Peeta decidió que quizá ya era hora de casarse. Al menos así podría poner fin a las estratagemas de Magde en ese aspecto.

-Seguro que hay alguien que puede ocuparse del niño -dijo Peeta, y se recostó de nuevo en la silla-. Muy bien, hablaré con Cato -concluyó, y miró a los ojos expectantes de Beetee-. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-Hace ahora casi cinco años de la trágica muerte de su hermano, Alteza. Su viuda está... Se han hecho fotos... su padre hace preguntas. Teme que pueda haber otro escándalo. No es ningún secreto que su padre espera que se case usted con la viuda de su hermano.

Peeta se quedó totalmente quieto. Definitivamente era el momento de casarse. Y no sería con su cuñada. Cualquier mujer sería preferible a ella Pensar que una vez él... Apretó la mandíbula mientras pensaba en las estupideces de juventud. Aunque en la

actualidad estaba plenamente convencido de que el amor no existía, sabía que podría elegir a alguien mejor que a una mujer que anteponía sus necesidades a las de su hijo.

No se casaría con Magde.

La idea del matrimonio lo agobiaba. Había momentos en los que la responsabilidad de su puesto pesaba tanto como un bloque de hormigón alrededor de su cuello.

-Me ocuparé de la mujer de mi difunto hermano -dijo finalmente.

Con un movimiento de su mano, despidió a Beetee y luego se recostó en su silla considerando su próximo movimiento.

De pronto en lo único en que podía pensar era en Katniss Everdeen.

Miró los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero lo único que veía eran imágenes de pelo castaño y una boca temblorosa.

Se puso en pie y miró hacia el cielo, observando cómo el azul era cada vez más oscuro, dándose cuenta de que Beetee tenía razón. Anochecería en una hora. Y Katniss Everdeen estaba sola.

Tomó una súbita decisión, maldijo en voz baja y marcó un número en su teléfono.

Ya solucionaría el problema con su sobrino y su cuñada más tarde. Primero tenía que ocuparse de Katniss Everdeen.

Incapaz de creer que hubiera podido escapar del palacio sin ser detenida, Katniss miró por encima de su hombro, pero no había nadie que la siguiera. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Jamás había sentido tanto pánico en toda su vida. Casi no podía ni respirar, esperando que una mano se posara sobre su hombro en cualquier momento.

Pero no hubo mano. Lo había conseguido. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir un coche que la llevase al aeropuerto. ¿Dónde diablos podría encontrar un taxi en Kazban? Sintiendo cómo el pánico inicial iba desapareciendo, se dio cuenta del calor que hacía tras dejar el fresco interior del palacio. Aunque era la última hora de la tarde, el sol calentaba las calles y el aire era asfixiante.

Agarró su bolsa con fuerza y se apresuró caminando sobre sus ridículos tacones, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se estaba asando con aquella chaqueta. Pero no iba a quitársela. No quería llamar la atención y sabía que, aunque su vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos, revelaba gran parte de sus brazos y sus hombros. Demasiado para ser considerada decente en un país como Kazban. Así que apretó los dientes y siguió con la chaqueta puesta, prometiéndose a sí misma que tan pronto como estuviese en el aeropuerto se la quitaría y se refrescaría.

Caminó a través del zoco preguntándose qué dirección tomar, distraída por el colorido de los puestos y los maravillosos olores. Especias.

Intrigada, Katniss hizo una pausa en uno de los puestos que tenía montañas de cúrcuma y otras especias que no conocía. Junto al puesto de las especias alguien cocinaba, y los deliciosos olores se expandían por el aire.

Siguió caminando por los puestos donde hombres vestidos con túnicas tradicionales vendían sedas de brillantes colores, cajas con nueces exóticas y dulces, frutas y verduras.

Trató de preguntar cómo conseguir un taxi y el hombre movió los brazos vagamente. Trató de seguir sus indicaciones, pero no había más que puestos y más puestos y nada parecido a un taxi.

Estaba anocheciendo deprisa y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en medio de Kazban, sin tener idea de dónde estaba.

Sintiéndose ligeramente asustada, se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos y observó el laberinto de calles polvorientas tratando de recordar su ruta.

¿En qué momento había cesado la actividad y el alboroto? Las calles estaban tranquilas, como si ella fuese la única persona que habitara aquella parte del planeta.

Deseando que apareciese alguien más, comenzó a caminar por la calle más cercana y luego se detuvo en seco al ver a tres hombres vestidos con túnicas que le cortaban el paso.

Se le aceleró el corazón.

Uno de ellos le habló en un idioma que no comprendía, y al ver que no entendía nada, los tres la rodearon cortándole cualquier vía de escape.

Instintivamente Katniss agarró su bolsa con fuerza, a pesar de que no había nada importante en ella, y su pasaporte estaba a salvo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

El más alto de los tres habló de nuevo y en esa ocasión sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tan amenazadora y desagradable, que Katniss sintió un escalofrío de pánico.

Decidida a no darle la satisfacción de saber que la había asustado, Katniss levantó la barbilla y trató de pasar entre ellos, pero le cerraron el paso y se dijeron cosas entre ellos que ella no entendió.

Uno de ellos estiró la mano y le agarró un mechón de pelo, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos como si lo considerase una compra.

-¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó ella sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Apartó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, pero uno de los hombres estaba justo detrás de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

No tenía por dónde escapar.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tenia un serio problema. Katniss miró a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape. Pero no la había. Y los hombres se acercaban más. Antes de poder moverse, uno de los hombres le agarró la bolsa y otro la chaqueta de los hombros.

De pronto se encontró en medio de las calles polvorientas llevando nada que no fuera su fino vestido de algodón y un par de ridículos zapatos.

Por un momento se quedó quieta, respirando aceleradamente, helada de miedo. Y entonces parte del miedo desapareció para dejar paso a la ira. Estaba de visita en un país extranjero. Tenían que tratada con respeto y cortesía.

-Soy inglesa -dijo lenta y claramente-. Devuélvanme las cosas.

Los tres la miraron y, actuando impulsivamente, le dio una patada al hombre que le había quitado la bolsa.

-Por fin entiendo la frase «me están matando los tacones» -murmuró ella mientras recuperaba su bolsa.

Pero su éxito fue sólo momentáneo, porque los otros dos hombres la agarraron. Se le rasgó el vestido, perdió la bolsa y cayó al suelo, poniendo cara de dolor al sentir cómo algo le cortaba en el tobillo.

-¡Ay! -exclamó apretando los dientes. Levantó la cabeza, furiosa, lista para pelear y entonces vio a un cuarto hombre que se acercaba.

Era más alto y ancho que los hombres que la rodeaban y caminaba con tal determinación que Katniss se estremeció Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un turbante tradicional y Katniss pudo ver la ferocidad en sus ojos negros antes de que se acercara más y murmurara algo en un idioma extraño.

¿Amigo o enemigo? Katniss contuvo el aliento mirando la mano del desconocido. Sabía que los pliegues de su túnica ocultaban un arma. ¿Habría una pelea? Pero aquellos dedos bronceados se quedaron quietos mientras el hombre observaba a sus atacantes.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando, al principio resentidos y luego visiblemente intimidados por la amenaza de aquellos ojos negros.

Entonces se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo, llevándose la bolsa y la chaqueta de Katniss consigo.

Katniss se agarró el cuello rasgado de su vestido y comenzó a temblar sin dejar de mirar al hombre que había hecho que huyeran.

Sin decir palabra, su rescatador se agachó y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -exclamó Katniss pillada por sorpresa-. ¡Bájeme!

-¡Estese quieta! -dijo él agarrándola con fuerza, llevándola en brazos como si no pesara

nada, caminando por las calles estrechas y polvorientas hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta apartada-. ¿Está herida? -preguntó el hombre en un perfecto inglés, y Katniss sintió el calor de las lágrimas horrorizada.

Se dijo a sí misma que sólo era el Shock. Ahora que estaba a salvo se daba cuenta de lo cerca que había estado del peligro.

-Estoy bien -mintió-. Puede bajarme. ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? Parece más peligroso que la calle principal.

-Usted estaba llamando mucho la atención -dijo el hombre, pero la bajó al suelo-. Está sangrando.

Entonces Katniss se dio cuenta de por qué le dolía tanto la pierna. La sangre manaba de un profundo corte en su tobillo.

-Oh, debo de haberme cortado con algo cuando me atacaron.

-Lo cual no habría ocurrido si no hubiera estado caminando por una zona peligrosa -dijo él, y se agachó para observar la herida más de cerca-. No hay duda de que está herida. Estos zapatos son ridículos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero es el único par que he traído -dijo Katniss observando cómo él quitaba el zapato para examinarle la herida-. La verdad es que cuando hice las maletas no pensaba tener que correr para salvar mi vida. ¡Me hace daño!

-Debería estar agradecida de que sólo sea su tobillo lo que esté herido -dijo él-. No creo que necesite puntos. La próxima vez que decida escapar, le sugiero que elija el calzado con más cuidado.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó en él de cerca por primera vez. -¿Cómo sabe que estaba escapando? Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, el hombre se quitó algo del cuello y le vendó el pie

cuidadosamente. Entonces levantó la mirada y Katniss recayó en aquellos ojos negros. Casi se quedó sin aliento al reconocerlo.

-¡Oh, no! Es usted.

-De hecho espero que mi manera de vestir en esta ocasión sea de su agrado, señorita Everdeen.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Katniss perdió la capacidad de respirar normalmente. Pensaba que el traje le quedaba bien, pero no era nada comparado con la apariencia que tenía con la túnica tradicional. ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerlo?

-Veo que tenía que haberla encerrado en mi torreón después de todo -dijo él con frialdad poniéndose en pie-. Habría sido más seguro para todos. Podría olvidar sus cuentos de hadas mientras esté en Kazban, señorita Everdeen. Este príncipe en particular no va a hacer la parte que le tocaría en el libro. Si espera al príncipe azul, me temo que se sentirá decepcionada.

-No me interesan los príncipes azules -dijo Katniss sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Entonces centrémonos en la realidad. Mucha gente ha tenido problemas por su culpa –dijo él, con impaciencia en la mirada-. Mi presencia era requerida en el palacio esta tarde, pero por su estúpido comportamiento he tenido que arriesgarme a ofender a aquéllos cuyas buenas relaciones son vitales para la paz en esta zona.

Katniss lo miró sintiéndose culpable.

-Yo no pedí que nadie me siguiera -comenzó a decir, y Peeta Mellark echó la cabeza hacia atrás y murmuró algo incomprensible en voz baja. Katniss no necesitaba traducción para saber que las palabras no eran halagadoras.

-Si no la hubiéramos seguido, señorita Everdeen, estaría ahora a merced de esos hombres que tanto interés tenían en usted cuando yo he llegado. Los guardias la perdieron durante un momento y han estado peinando las calles para encontrarla. En todos lo sitios donde han estado se hablaba de una hermosa mujer occidental con el pelo como la seda. Hay ciertas áreas de Kazban que no son seguras para una mujer occidental sola. De ahora en adelante puede que encuentre más seguro quedarse en el palacio. Fuera hay muchos riesgos. El calor, el desierto, tribus hostiles.

Katniss lo miró con el pulso acelerado, pensando que probablemente estaría observando al riesgo más grande de todos. Él.

-Sólo quería irme a casa.

-¿y cómo de lejos pensaba que llegaría vestida así? Katniss se echó un vistazo y se horrorizó al ver que el cuello rasgado de su vestido dejaba ver mucha piel. Se sonrojó con furia y lo miró.

-Llevaba una chaqueta hasta que me la robaron, junto con mi bolsa.

-Y todo ese pelo castaño le caía por la espalda como una invitación descarada -contestó él impacientemente.

-¡Bueno, es culpa suya! _Usted _me quitó el pasador del pelo en el palacio y lo perdí -

contestó ella preguntándose por qué de pronto parecía que le faltaba el oxígeno.

Respiraba pero parecía que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca, se enderezó y endureció su expresión-. Y para su información, busqué un sombrero en el zoco, pero no encontré ninguno.

-Los sombreros son para los turistas, y usted estaba en la parte equivocada del zoco para hacer esa compra.

En ese momento ambos escucharon unos gritos que venían de no muy lejos.

Katniss dio un pequeño gritito e inmediatamente él le cubrió la boca con la mano, empotrándola de espaldas contra la puerta con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, ocultándola.

-¡Quieta! -exclamó él, y Katniss se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que podría salir de aquella ciudad sola.

Cerró los ojos y los gritos desaparecieron a lo lejos. De pronto de lo único de lo que era consciente era del intenso calor y de la presión de los muslos de Peeta Mellark contra los suyos. Sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo protegiéndola, oía su respiración. Perdida en un mundo en el que nunca antes había entrado, se deleitó con su esencia masculina y dejó que la fuerza de su cuerpo la envolviera. Una extraña debilidad recorrió sus miembros y abrió ligeramente la boca bajo la presión de su mano. De pronto la necesidad de saborearlo era insoportable y su lengua rozó suavemente sus dedos bronceados.

Lo escuchó murmurar algo en voz baja y luego cambió la mano de posición. Sin previo aviso, sus dedos se deslizaron por su pelo castaño y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella escuchó su respiración y vio la ira y el fuego en sus ojos. Entonces la besó con fuerza, amortiguando su grito de sorpresa con el calor de aquel beso.

La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Katniss mientras se derretía contra él, seducida por el erótico movimiento de su lengua en su boca. Sintió el calor de su mano moviéndose por su columna.

Dejándose llevar por el placer, Katniss trató de luchar, pero al sentir la presión de su erección y el tacto de su lengua, perdió totalmente el control. Era imposible saber dónde terminaba ella y dónde empezaba él, con sus cuerpos unidos en un combate sensual tan poderoso que ambos parecían incapaces de parar aquella locura.

Otro grito cortó el aire como la más afilada de las espadas sobre la seda. Entonces él apartó la boca y se alejó de ella mirándola tan severamente que Katniss se quedó mirándolo asombrada, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo aún lamentaba la ausencia de su tacto.

Deseaba que terminara lo que había empezado. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía horrorizada por su incapacidad de mantener el control ante él. No debía haberse dejado llevar de ese modo. No tenía ningún sentido.

¿Cómo era posible que no le gustara una persona y sin embargo quisiera aferrarse a él y conocer cada parte de su cuerpo?

Debía haberle dado una bofetada. Debía haberlo apartado. El hecho de que fuera él el que hubiese acabado con la situación la ponía extremadamente furiosa.

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido -dijo él dando otro paso atrás, como si no se fiera de sí mismo-. En Kazban no hacemos este tipo de cosas en público.

Katniss lo miró, muda, preguntándose cuál de los dos estaría más sorprendido.

Él, por mostrar lo que parecía haber sido un lapso en su legendario autocontrol, o ella, por descubrir que ese nivel de excitación existía. Ella siempre había pensado que los placeres del sexo estaban exagerados. Nunca había tenido razón para pensar de otra manera. Los pocos besos de que había disfrutado desde que había alcanzado la adolescencia no habían sido más que aburridos. Había asumido que quizá no era una persona muy sexual.

Pero ya sabía que no era así y el hecho de que hubiera sido ese hombre el que se lo hubiera hecho ver la horrorizaba.

¿Es que no tenía gusto?

-Deberíamos marchamos -dijo él-, antes de que la situación se deteriore más. ¿Qué situación? Katniss se quedó mirándolo y preguntándose si hablaría del riesgo de los

lugareños y del riesgo de ella. Obviamente él estaba menos que impresionado por el beso. Pero claro, tenía un sin fin de

mujeres deseando sorprenderlo.

-¿Dónde están los guardias de seguridad?

-Cerca -dijo él-. Debería llamarlos. Pero no. Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme solo si es necesario. Que es más de lo que puede decirse de usted.

-Podría haberme defendido si hubiera sido necesario.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó él-. Aparte de causar daño con los tacones de sus zapatos, ¿qué otras armas pueden caber en una pequeña bolsa de viaje? ¿Brillo de labios explosivo? ¿Un cepillo de pelo venenoso?'

-Deje de burlarse de mí.

-Trato de hacerle ver los riesgos que conlleva caminar sola por las calles de Kazban. Esos hombres no estaban jugando. Ahora debemos marchamos. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. Katniss vio alucinada cómo un caballo negro galopaba hacia ellos y se detenía junto a Peeta Mellark.

Se quedó boquiabierta ante la belleza del animal. Los caballos eran su pasión, y con dos en casa podía perfectamente apreciar el valor de aquél que tenía delante. Sonrió ligeramente. De alguna manera el animal le recordaba a su dueño. Ambos eran fuertes y poderosos, y decididamente peligrosos. Peeta levantó una mano y agarró la brida del caballo, hablando suavemente al animal.

-Deprisa -le dijo a Katniss. Dándose cuenta de que pretendía llevarla de nuevo al palacio, Katniss se echó para atrás y negó con la cabeza.

-No voy con usted. No voy a... -antes de poder terminar de quejarse, el Príncipe ya la había subido a lomos del caballo como si no pesara nada y se había colocado tras ella, agarrando con sus manos las riendas mientras el caballo comenzaba a galopar.

A pesar de toda su experiencia con caballos, Katniss nunca había cabalgado tan salvajemente, nunca había conocido semejante velocidad y fuerza en un animal.

Pero era el Príncipe el que llevaba el control. Mantenía al caballo a raya, controlando su fuerza y su poder.

En cualquier otro momento, Katniss se habría sentido alucinada por aquel dominio del caballo, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la llevaba de vuelta al palacio, y que no se le iba a volver a presentar la oportunidad de poder escapar.

Cabalgaron por unas calles estrechas y Katniss se agarró con fuerza a las crines del caballo, rezando para que nadie se cruzase en su camino. Sentía la fuerza del brazo de Petta mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, sentía el calor de sus muslos contra los de ella.

Katniss había imaginado que llegarían al palacio por la magnífica puerta principal, pero sin embargo el Príncipe condujo al caballo alrededor de los muros que circundaban el opulento edificio y finalmente se metió por un pasillo estrecho. Los guardias saludaron y se apartaron a su paso, y Katniss se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo reconocía al Príncipe a pesar de ir vestido como cualquier hombre del zoco.

Ni siquiera dentro de la seguridad del palacio Peeta redujo la velocidad del caballo y Katniss cerró los ojos brevemente cuando dejaron atrás el pasillo para dar a un enorme jardín donde se detuvieron en seco.

Un grupo de sirvientes estaban de pié. Peeta se bajó del caballo y luego bajó a Katniss al suelo. Inmediatamente Katniss sintió el dolor en el tobillo y Peeta la tomó en brazos y murmuró algo en un lenguaje incomprensible. Varios sirvientes se dirigieron hacia el palacio y Katniss se sonrojó al sentirse observaba por tanta gente.

-No tiene por qué llevarme -murmuró ella, y Peeta levantó una ceja.

-¿Prefiere pasar el resto de su estancia tirada en el jardín? -dijo él-. Ya es usted objeto de considerables especulaciones por parte de mi personal. Sería conveniente no darles más motivos para el cotilleo.

-No quiero quedarme en absoluto. Quiero irme a casa.

-Eso no es algo para discutir en público -dijo él mientras la conducía por el patio, ajeno al personal que se enderezaba a su paso.

Peeta recorrió el camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde ella había estado por la mañana y, sin decir palabra, la depositó con gentileza sobre un sofá de seda, entre una pila de cojines.

-Enseguida vendrá un médico a verla.

-¿Un médico? Él la miró con impaciencia.

-Por si se le ha olvidado, su plan de huida le ha causado una lesión en el tobillo. Dadas las circunstancias, es afortunada por tener una lesión tan ligera y por estar a salvo.

-Bueno, para su información, no me siento especialmente segura con usted. ¿Por qué si no piensa que traté de huir?

-Entonces sus instintos son mejores de lo que yo imaginé -dijo él-. Yo no soy seguro, pero a juzgar por las opciones que tiene, creo que puede que encuentre mis brazos considerablemente más cálidos que cualquier otra alternativa, señorita Everdeen. Debería haber planeado su viaje con más cuidado. Nunca tuvo la más mínima posibilidad de marcharse. Tanto usted como su hermano debían de saber eso.

-Por supuesto que él no lo sabía. Finnick nunca me pondría en peligro -dijo ella acaloradamente, y él sonrió burlonamente.

-Y sin embargo está usted aquí, señorita Everdeen.

-Bueno, ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo despiadado, suspicaz y... -se detuvo al recordar horrorizada con quién estaba hablando-. Eh... Su Alteza.

-Por favor -dijo él extendiendo las manos a modo de invitación-. Creo que ya hemos dejado atrás la fase del protocolo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que me pone furiosa. Supongo que no va a esposarme y a meterme en la mazmorra.

-Está obsesionada con las mazmorras y los torreones -dijo él, se acercó a la ventana y miró al patio-. Si tuviera algo de sentido común, eso sería exactamente lo que haría con usted.

-Bueno, quizá deba hacerlo, si es que soy una criminal tan peligrosa.

Hubo un largo e inquietante silencio, luego él se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, reviviendo el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Peeta Mellark se acercó hacia ella y la puso en pie, apartándole el pelo sedoso de la cara con una mano fuerte y masculina.

-No me provoque, señorita Everdeen -le advirtió suavemente con ojos feroces-. Es usted una tentación con piernas incluso para el más disciplinado de los hombres, y mis necesidades no lo son menos por saber lo que usted es.

En ese momento la besó y Katniss sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Sus rasgos eran fuertes y masculinos, su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una barba incipiente y sus hombros eran anchos y poderosos. No era de extrañar que los tres hombres que la habían atacado hubieran salido huyendo. Era más hombre que todos los hombres que ella había conocido, y tenía la incesante necesidad de agarrarle la túnica y volver a besarlo.

Sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos, Katniss se llevó la mano al cuello.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Ese hombre era tan árido como el paisaje desértico que había dejado atrás en su camino hacia Kazban. Era su enemigo. Y la verdad era que no quería volver a besarlo.

La última vez ya se había quedado en estado de Shock. y quizá él pensaba lo mismo, porque emitió un sonido de impaciencia y se apartó de ella, sacando algo de debajo de su capa y colocando una espada en el escritorio que tenía enfrente.

-Así que sí lleva un arma -dijo Katniss.

-Dé gracias de que no tuviera que usarla -dijo él secamente, dándose la vuelta para mirarla-. No querría añadir derramamiento de sangre a su lista de crímenes.

-Es la segunda vez que menciona la palabra «crimen» y yo no he hecho nada. Nunca en mi vida he cometido crimen de ningún tipo. Soy totalmente honesta y si es usted tan poco intuitivo como para no darse cuenta, lo siento por usted -se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del Príncipe.

No se reconocía a sí misma cuando estaba ante él.

Normalmente ella era amable y paciente. Tenía que lidiar con una clase de veintiséis niños de cinco años y nunca levantaba la voz y sin embargo allí estaba de pronto siendo maleducada.

Contuvo el aliento y se preparó para el contraataque, pero sin embargo él sonrió cínicamente.

-De hecho soy muy perspicaz a la hora de juzgar a la gente, señorita Everdeen -dijo él-. La extrema riqueza requiere que se desarrollen esas habilidades a una edad muy temprana.

Ella lo miró con el corazón acelerado. No podía hablar por el resto de las mujeres, pero cuando ella lo miraba, lo último en lo que pensaba era en el dinero.

-No sé nada del resto de mujeres que se han cruzado en su camino, pero me niego a ser juzgada por los mismos patrones.

-Evidentemente usted no tiene interés por el dinero.

-No, la verdad es que no. Si me pregunta, el dinero no causa más que problemas. Si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida es que el dinero no es importante en absoluto. El dinero no puede comprar las cosas que realmente importan -dijo ella, y se detuvo al ver la tensión en su rostro.

Peeta Mellark se inclinó sobre su escritorio y la miró fijamente. -¿Y qué es lo que le importa a usted realmente, señorita Everdeen? Algo en aquellos ojos negros hizo que se le acelerase el corazón.

-No puedo creer que usted tenga el más mínimo interés en saber lo que a mí me importa.

-Dígamelo. Fue una orden que no podía ignorar, así que tragó saliva y apartó los ojos de su cara.

-El amor -dijo Katniss finalmente-, y la familia. No se pueden comprar esas cosas y valen más que todo el dinero del mundo. Quiero conocer a un hombre al que pueda amar y que me ame. Quiero un hogar e hijos. Eso es todo lo que quiero, Alteza. Eso es todo lo que siempre he deseado.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego el Príncipe esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así que realmente vive usted en un país de cuento de hadas. ¿Amor? Suena como una niña inocente, y los dos sabemos que no es usted nada de eso.

Como queriendo ilustrar lo que decía, deslizó su mirada sobre sus pechos, que se adivinaban a través del tejido rasgado del vestido.

Katniss se sonrojó bajo el calor de su mirada masculina y de pronto sintió que casi no podía respirar. Tratando de no caerse y soportando el dolor del tobillo, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin importarle adónde ir, pero decidida a alejarse de él.

-No me importa lo que diga, no voy a quedarme aquí. Me voy a casa.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los dedos fuertes de Peeta Mellark la agarraron de la cintura impidiéndole escapar.

-No quieres que te deje marchar, Katniss. Sé exactamente lo que quieres, y no es eso.

Levantó la mano y deslizó los dedos a través del roto del vestido. Con una lentitud

agonizante recorrió su pezón con un dedo y ella emitió un leve grito. Asustada y sorprendida ante su propia respuesta, Katniss escuchó su risa profunda, masculina y triunfante.

-No quieres que te deje marchar, ¿.verdad, Katniss? -repitió colocándola con la espalda sobre la puerta-. Y no trates de negar lo que sientes. La química fue evidente entre nosotros desde el primer momento.

-¡No! -exclamó ella, pero aquella negación era inútil, porque su cuerpo estaba presionado bajo el de él y le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad. Una vez más su cuerpo se consumía por una necesidad ardiente tan poderosa que la dejó sin aliento.

Lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba de tal forma que casi no podía respirar, e incluso aunque se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse así, no podía evitarlo.

Levantó la mano para apartarlo de ella, pero sus dedos sintieron la musculatura de su pecho y lo que había comenzado como un acto de auto protección, acabó siendo una exploración sensual. Sus dedos traidores se deslizaron por los hombros de Peeta y luego por sus brazos, sintiendo los músculos y la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Lo miró embobada, tratando de recordarse a sí misma que Peeta Mellark era despiadado Y de mal corazón y que no le había mostrado la más mínima amabilidad desde que había llegado al país. Pero su cerebro se negaba a funcionar. Su cuerpo estaba dominado por la excitación y sentía el intenso dolor del deseo crecer mientras aspiraba su esencia masculina y sentía la presión de sus muslos contra ella.

-¿Sigues fingiendo que quieres que te deje ir, Katniss? -preguntó él con una voz profunda que hizo que le diera un vuelco el estómago.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Exactamente lo que pretendías que hiciera desde el momento en que apareciste en lugar de tu hermano -dijo él acercando la boca a la suya-. Estoy tomando aquello que se me ha ofrecido libremente en el momento en el que puedo aprovecharme del premio. Te ofreciste a mí en el zoco, pero tienes que saber que aquí preferimos tales encuentros en lugares privados.

¿Pensaba que el beso en el zoco había sido culpa de ella? Y sin embargo había sido su mano la que le había cubierto la boca, su mano la que había pedido ser saboreada y tocada.

-Definitivamente has malinterpretado las señales -murmuró ella-. Se supone que el príncipe ha de besar a la princesa y luego liberarla, no aprisionarla.

Peeta colocó la boca sobre la suya con una fuerza decisiva, apretando el cuerpo contra ella, manteniéndola cautiva. Katniss emitió un grito apagado ante tal sorpresa, que se convirtió en un gimoteo de deseo mientras él deslizaba las manos por su pelo.

Katniss sentía el baile erótico de su lengua en su boca. Se encontraba perdida.

Transportada por el calor de su boca y las caricias de su lengua, Katniss entró en otro mundo. Un mundo que no reconocía. Un mundo donde la excitación mandaba y donde no había reglas. Sólo instinto. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra su corazón y su propio cuerpo se estremecía.

Peeta era todo músculo y masculinidad y con los dedos ella exploraba la amplitud de sus hombros mientras se arqueaba contra él, olvidando temporalmente el dolor.

El deseo ardía en su estómago, intensificándose a cada segundo hasta encontrarse a sí misma en una agonía de excitación sexual, consumida por una fiebre que nunca antes había experimentado.

Cuando de pronto él apartó la boca de ella, Katniss se acercó como un imán hacia su cuerpo. Se sentía molesta y decepcionada porque hubiera parado, e incluso más molesta con ella misma por desear a un hombre que estaba tan lejos de sus ideales.

Le molestaba que, a pesar de todo lo que sabía de él, hacía falta sólo un roce de su boca para que estuviera dispuesta a caer a sus pies y declararle su lealtad. Dándose cuenta de lo desinhibida que había estado, Katniss se quedó mirando al suelo, totalmente avergonzada. Se había lanzado virtualmente sobre él y si Peeta no hubiera parado, probablemente habría hecho cualquier cosa. .

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

¿Cómo había conseguido hacerla olvidarse de todo una vez más? Como del hecho de que la tenía prisionera.

Trató de hablar, pero no le salía sonido de la boca y decidió que no reconocía su cuerpo cuando estaba junto a aquel hombre. No parecía funcionar de manera normal. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, ligeramente aturdida por la habilidad de sus besos, y finalmente consiguió decir algo.

-Creo que quizá sí que necesite ese médico después de todo.

Peeta caminaba por los eternos pasillos que conducían a los aposentos de su padre, con el cuerpo frustrado por un deseo sexual tan intenso, que contemplaba la posibilidad de meterse en la fuente más cercana para enfriarse la sangre.

Apretó los dientes y murmuró algo en voz baja, ajeno al personal que se inclinaba a su paso.

¿Qué le ocurría?

Sabía desde el principio que aquella chica implicaba problemas y sin embargo se había dejado llevar por su primitivo deseo sexual, el más primario que jamás había experimentado.

La mezcla de inocencia y pasión había resultado ser extraordinariamente poderosa y él, Peeta Mellark, que presumía de su autocontrol sobre todo lo demás, había perdido el control. Durante un breve momento en el zoco había olvidado todo excepto la suavidad de aquella mujer que temblaba entre sus brazos y el calor de su piel ardiendo sobre la suya. Si no hubiera sido por los gritos cercanos, habría acabado levantándole el vestido y poseyéndola allí mismo.

No sabía qué era peor. El hecho de que la deseara a pesar de saber lo que era, o el hecho de que semejante mujer lo hubiera conducido hasta tal demostración pública.

Si alguien los hubiera visto... Llegó a los aposentos de su padre y los guardias se apartaron para dejarlo pasar. La evidencia de que seguía siendo tan susceptible ante una mujer hermosa no hacía nada

para calmar su ira. Mientras entraba en la habitación privada de su padre se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era atracción física. A pesar de sus enormes ojos grises y su aspecto inocente, Katniss Everdeen no era ninguna virgen temblorosa. Había sido su lengua la que había rozado sus dedos cuando había tratado de silenciarla, sus ojos los que habían rogado que actuara para calmar la atracción que había entre ellos.

¿Entonces por qué no tomar aquello que se le ofrecía libremente? No cambiaba nada. Seguía teniendo la intención de hacer que el hermano de Katniss pagara sus crímenes. Su juicio en temas de negocios seguía siendo claro. Por muy fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos por Katniss Everdeen, no iban más allá de lo puramente físico, y nunca irían más allá.

Habiendo racionalizado la situación para su satisfacción, Peeta despidió a los guardias y se preparó para discutir con su padre sobre asuntos de estado.

-Tiene que guardar reposo con ese tobillo, señorita Everdeen.

-¿Tobillo? -dijo Katniss mirando al doctor.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá y ni siquiera estaba pensando en el tobillo. Simplemente estaba a punto de estallar ante la arrogancia de Peeta Mellark. Había tenido la cara dura de insinuar que su objetivo desde el principio había sido seducido, cuando había sido él el que había insistido en mantenerla cautiva en su palacio. Si hubiera podido, habría tomado el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa. Y cómo deseaba que eso hubiese ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Pero ni si quiera cerrando los ojos podía apartar el recuerdo de la boca de Peeta sobre la suya. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar el aquella excitación que no reconocía.

-¿Señorita Everdeen? -dijo el doctor con urgencia-. Tiene el pulso muy acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Se encuentra bien?

No, se sentía terriblemente y la próxima vez que viese a Peeta Mellark, sería mejor que llevase su espada, porque estaba tan furiosa que el Príncipe iba a tener que defenderse.

Era un hombre que no había mostrado ninguna amabilidad hacia ella y que acusaba a su hermano de todo tipo de crímenes. Y encima parecía pensar que ella era algún tipo de seductora, deseosa de que la llevase a la cama.

Bueno, puede que otras mujeres estuvieran dispuestas a sucumbir ante su enorme ego, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de aumentar sus proporciones. Sólo porque supiera cómo besar a una mujer, ella no iba a olvidar qué tipo de hombre era.

El médico le colocó la mano en la frente.

-Parece muy agitada, señorita Everdeen. ¿Está segura de que no se golpeó la cabeza al caerse?

-Estoy bien -murmuró ella.

-De momento no debería caminar mucho o el tobillo podría sangrar de nuevo -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un bote de pastillas-. Le dejo aquí estos analgésicos y le sugiero que duerma.

¿Dormir? Katniss no se veía capaz de volver a dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba aquellos ojos azules y aquel cuerpo que parecía conducirla a la auto destrucción.

Esperó a que el médico abandonara la habitación y entonces suspiró aliviada. Por fin estabasola.

Se acercó al escritorio y descolgó el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a su hermano. De un modo o de otro tenía que salir de allí, y si la manera era rogando a su hermano para que fuera, eso es lo que haría. Seguro que su hermano nunca la había dejado ir si hubiera sabido cómo era el príncipe de la corona.

-¿Llamando a la caballería, señorita Everdeen?

El tono suave de la voz de Peeta le llegó desde la puerta. Ella dejó el teléfono en su sitio y recordó que ese hombre estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus pies con sólo chasquear los dedos, y ella no iba a hacer eso. Si pensaba que ella estaba intentando seducido, entonces iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

Katniss levantó la barbilla y se giró para mirarlo. Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Era más fácil estar furiosa con él sin que estuviera en la habitación.

-Voy a llamar a mi hermano -dijo ella-. Me parece evidente que, si pretendes mantenerme aquí hasta que él llegue, cuanto antes lo haga mejor. No tengo ninguna gana de pasar más tiempo en tu compañía del que sea necesario.

Aparentemente indiferente a sus comentarios, el Príncipe cerró la puerta tras él y entró en la habitación con una expresión extraña.

-Por favor -dijo extendiéndole una mano a modo de invitación-. Haz las llamadas que quieras. También me gustaría saber lo que ha planeado tu hermano. Si no tiene intención de venir a rescatarte, entonces tendré que empezar a considerar tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro? -preguntó Katniss sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón. -Si vas a quedarte en el palacio, entonces tendré que encontrarte una utilidad.

-Si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo...

-¿Y qué crees que estoy sugiriendo? Katniss sentía su piel ardiendo bajo su mirada.

-Que. .. tú... que me una a tu harén, o algo así.

-¿Mi harén? -preguntó él con incredulidad. Katniss cerró los ojos brevemente, a punto de caerse al suelo de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, si no tienes un harén -dijo-, estoy segura de que tienes una lista de mujeres

desesperadas para satisfacer todos tus deseos y debo advertirte que yo sería inútil en eso.

-¿Inútil en satisfacer mis deseos?

-Inútil en todo -dijo ella humedeciéndose los labios-. No soy carne de harén. Pero mientras decía las palabras, sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Peeta, deleitándose con

la curva perfecta de su boca. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el calor de su boca sobre la suya, y de pronto sintió cómo se le endurecían los pezones bajo el vestido.

-Te sentirás aliviada de escuchar que tengo la mente muy abierta en cuanto a quién admito en mi harén -murmuró él suavemente. Ella lo miró a los ojos furiosa consigo misma por su reacción y convencida de que se estaba riendo de ella. Pero no había señal de sorpresa alguna en aquellos ojos oscuros. Katniss se aclaró la garganta tratando de recordarse a sí misma que debería darle una bofetada. ¿Pero entonces por qué sentía sus miembros tan pesados? ¿Por qué su cuerpo entero palpitaba con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido?

-No estoy nada interesada en tu harén. Ahora voy a llamar a mi hermano.

-Hazlo. Creo que ambos sabemos que no estará allí, pero continuaremos esta farsa un poco más. De hecho me doy cuenta de que disfruto con tu numerito de inocente. Es muy convincente.

-Bueno, claro que es convincente -murmuró ella-. Pareces pensar que yo soy una gatita salvaje del sexo, pero te aseguro que nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Estoy seguro de que eres la personificación de la inocencia.

Katniss lo miró y se dio cuenta de que no la creía. Realmente pensaba que era algún tipo de seductora. No sabía si sentirse halagada u horrorizada, pero sabía que era el momento de irse a casa, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que realmente se arrepintiese.

Con una mano temblorosa, alcanzó el teléfono preguntándose lo que Peter diría cuando le contase la historia.

¿Iría allí?

De pronto se sintió nerviosa al recordar la firmeza con que su hermano había dicho que no podía asistir a la reunión en Kazban.

Se quedó quieta con la mano en el auricular y el Príncipe levantó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó-. Quizá no quieres llamar a tu hermano delante de nadie porque así sería más difícil decidir cuál será el próximo movimiento.

Los ojos de Katniss brillaron en defensa de su hermano y levantó el auricular al instante. Estaba decidida a hablar con Finnick.

Pero el corazón le iba a mil por hora y la mano empezó a temblarle según se llevaba el auricular a la oreja.

¿Qué ocurriría si Finnick se negaba a ir?

Sostuvo el teléfono junto a su oreja, dejándolo sonar y sonar, sintiendo la mirada del Príncipe mientras esperaba respuesta.

Decidió que su hermano debía de estar todavía en su oficina, marcó de nuevo. Finalmente contactó con su secretaria, pero la breve conversación que mantuvieron la dejó más intranquila todavía.

-No lo comprendo -dijo ella con pánico mientras dejaba el auricular en su sitio. ¿Dónde estaría Finnick?-. Su secretaria dice que ha llamado para tomarse tres semanas libres y que no ha dejado un número de contacto.

¿Pero por qué iba Finnick a tomarse tres semanas libres sin decírselo?

-Qué oportuno. La sospecha es una consecuencia natural de las grandes riquezas y la influencia. Harás bien en recordar eso.

-Si estás insinuando que mi hermano huiría de sus responsabilidades, te equivocas. Peter nunca ha huido de nada en su vida. Debe de haber decidido tomarse unas vacaciones o algo así.

Pero incluso a ella eso le sonaba raro. ¿Por qué iba a tomarse su hermano vacaciones cuando su negocio iba tan mal? ¿y por qué no se lo habría dicho? Algo no encajaba.

Se mordisqueó el labio ansiosamente imaginando diferentes situaciones. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Annie, su cuñada? ¿O a Finnick? Pero si hubiera sido así, alguien la habría llamado. Después de todo, Finnick sabía dónde estaba. De pronto se sintió perdida y abandonada. Finnick era la única familia que tenía en el mundo, y si tenía problemas, tenía que ayudarlo.

Tenía que regresar a casa.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con el dinero que te debe, ¿verdad?

-Dímelo tú.

-Ojala pudiera -dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta-. Pero no sé dónde está ni lo que está pasando -añadió tragándose las lágrimas en un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse delante de él-. Pero tengo que irme a casa a averiguarlo. Tienes que dejarme ir.

-Ya hemos acordado que no voy a dejarte marchar hasta que tu hermano venga a sustituirte.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedo contactar con él para decirle que...

-No vas a marcharte -dijo él-. En algún momento tu hermano se dará cuenta de que vuestro plan ha fallado y que sigues en Kazban. Me pregunto si tendrá el coraje de venir aquí a sustituirte.

-No hay ningún plan -dijo Katniss negando con la cabeza-. Eres demasiado desconfiado.

¿Es que no tenía nada de humanidad? ¿Qué importaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero comparada con la seguridad de su hermano?

¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Finnick?

-Si soy desconfiado, es con razón -dijo él, y de detrás de la espalda sacó la cuerda que ella había quitado de las cortinas para escapar.

-Era la única manera que encontré de salir de aquí -murmuró ella.

-¿No se te ocurrió abrir la puerta?

-No me hubieras dejado salir por la puerta.

-No voy a dejarte marchar de ninguna manera –dijo Peeta mirándola fijamente-. No hay

salida posible del palacio sin ser vista. Si vuelves a escaparte, volveré a traerte aquí, así que será mejor que lo aceptes. No te marcharás de aquí hasta que llegue tu hermano. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rezar para que tu hermano se dé cuenta del error de sus acciones y acepte ser juzgado por ellas.

Con esas palabras le dejó la cuerda sobre el regazo y abandonó la habitación, dejando a

Katniss mirándolo y sintiéndose indefensa.

Katniss cojeó por su enorme dormitorio, ignorando el intenso dolor que sentía en el tobillo.

Su habitación de invitados estaba exquisitamente decorada y en cualquier otra ocasión se habría quedado con la boca abierta ante la magnificencia de sus alrededores, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermano y en el hecho de que Peeta Mellark no iba a dejarla marchar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan testarudo?

Todos sus instintos le decían que Finnick no podía haberse tomado unas vacaciones en ese momento y que algo serio ocurría.

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Escapar resultaba imposible, y el Príncipe no tenía nada de compasivo, así que rogar no serviría de nada.

Y con respecto a esa conversación ridícula sobre el harén...

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaba tan desesperada, que si hubiera pensado que la seducción funcionaría, la habría usado como táctica, pero no sabía nada sobre la seducción, y no habría tenido ni idea de cómo seducir a un hombre.

Estaba repasando sus opciones cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los llantos de un niño.

Katniss miró a la sirvienta que le estaba preparando la cama y preguntó: -¿Clove, quién llora?

-Es Cinna, señorita -murmuró la chica-. El sobrino pequeño del Príncipe. Sólo tiene cinco años. A veces tiene pesadillas. El personal cree que es un niño difícil. ¿El personal?

Los llantos se intensificaron y Katniss se sintió cada vez más tensa. Alguien tendría que hacer que el niño dejara de llorar.

-¿Y si el personal lo encuentra difícil, qué pasa con sus padres?

-Ahora mismo su madre está en el extranjero, señorita Everdeen. Le gusta viajar.

-Bien -dijo Katniss, y se dijo a sí misma que aquello no era de su incumbencia. Ya tenía

bastantes problemas allí como para buscarse más. Los llantos aumentaron de volumen y ella no aguantó más. No podía dejar que un niño llorara de esa manera.

-De acuerdo -dijo mirando a Clove con exasperación, y se dirigió cojeando hacia la puerta-. ¿Y quién cuida de él mientras su madre está fuera?

-El joven príncipe tiene una niñera -dijo Clove con el ceño fruncido mientras Katniss abría la puerta-. Señorita Everdeen, no debería ir con él. Está en buenas manos.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece -murmuró Katniss-, y si nadie va a hacer que deje de llorar, lo haré yo. Sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, caminó por el pasillo hasta que localizó los gritos y abrió la puerta, posando su vista inmediatamente en una pequeña figura sobre una cama enorme. Miró alrededor de la enorme habitación y pensó que no era de extrañar que el niño tuviera pesadillas. Acogedora no era. ¿Quién diablos habría decidido que ésa era una habitación apropiada para un niño?

El niño lloraba y gritaba y una chica joven estaba gritándole enfadada, claramente al borde de su paciencia.

-Deja de gritar -dijo Katniss-. Lo estás empeorando -añadió ocultando su rabia, y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se apartara-. No se grita a un niño que está asustado.

-Pero es que es tan travieso...

-Tiene cinco años -dijo Katniss-. Si no fuera travieso me preocuparía. Los gritos del niño se intensificaron y comenzó a patalear en la cama.

-Está asustado. Necesita que lo abracen –dijo Katniss con firmeza quitándose los zapatos y deslizándose sobre la cama. Era el único modo de alcanzar al niño. La cama era enorme. Habiéndose tumbado cómodamente, Katniss se colocó al niño en su regazo y lo abrazó, ignorando las patadas. Lo abrazó con firmeza, le habló suavemente y finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, el niño dio un sollozo y se dejó caer sobre ella, exhausto. -Vaya, ha debido de ser un sueño horrible -murmuró ella apartándole el pelo de la cara-. ¿Quieres contármelo?

-Tigres -dijo el niño-, y más tigres.

-¿Y qué hacían los tigres? -Me perseguían. Iban a comerme. Como en el cuento.

-¿Qué cuento? -El que me ha leído Glimmer -dijo el niño mirando a la chica.

-Ya veo -dijo Katniss mirando también a la chica, que no parecía muy cómoda-. Bueno, pero aquí no hay tigres, aunque está muy oscuro, ¿verdad? Lo que necesitas es una luz para que no haya rincones oscuros.

-Mamá dice que las luces son para los bebés –dijo él en voz baja, y ella sonrió.

-A mí me gusta una luz por la noche. ¿Te parezco un bebé?

-No. Pareces una princesa.

-¿Te gustan las princesas? -preguntó Katniss, y Cinna sonrió-. Muy bien, Cinna, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Glimmer te va a preparar una luz y luego tú y yo vamos a leer otro tipo de cuento. Mi cuento favorito.

-¿Sobre tigres?

-Claro que no -dijo Katniss-. Va sobre una princesa.

-¿Tiene el pelo castaño como tú? -preguntó el niño con la cara iluminada.

-Justo como yo.

-¿Es guapa como tú?

-Más guapa.

-Muy bien -dijo él antes de meterse el pulgar en la boca y mirarla expectante.

-Su Alteza no me permite abandonar al niño –dijo Glimmer en actitud desafiante.

-Eso será porque nunca te ha escuchado gritar. Puedes dejarlo, yo me ocupo -dijo Katniss fríamente. Si el Príncipe pensaba que iba a dejar al niño al cuidado de una niñera cuya idea de los cuentos era ésa, entonces tendría que pensárselo mejor-. Si puedes preparar una luz y un vaso de leche antes de irte, sería fantástico.

Glimmer abandonó la habitación Y Katniss centró su atención en el niño.

-Muy bien, Cinna, ¿estás listo para el cuento?


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Peeta estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta observando a las dos figuras que había sobre la cama. Ambos estaban absortos en la historia, ajenos a su presencia. Una contando, el otro escuchando.

-Y el príncipe dijo «sálvame, sálvame -decía Katniss con voz suave-. Y así la princesa trepó por un lado del edificio y le dio la llave que le había robado al guardia.

-¿Mató al guardia? -preguntó Cinna

-¿Matarlo? ¡Cielos, no! la princesa era una chica muy amable. Utilizaba métodos más inteligentes para conseguir lo que quería. Peeta sonrió cínicamente. Claro que era así. ¿No era lo que hacían siempre las mujeres? Una espada era demasiado directa para ellas. Utilizaban medios más retorcidos para salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, no creo, que el príncipe fuera muy valiente. No como mi tío. El es un príncipe en condiciones. Nada lo asusta.

-Pero estoy segura de que ni tu tío utilizaría esa espada a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo.

-¿La princesa de tu cuento tenía una espada?

-La princesa odiaba la violencia -dijo ella con firmeza-. Utilizaba una pistola de agua.

Peeta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse al escuchar aquello.

Pretendía haber solucionado el problema de la niñera aquel día, pero su viaje al zoco lo había retrasado, y al ser informado de que el niño estaba llorando, se había preparado para una larga noche.

Sin embargo había encontrado al niño calmado y feliz, en brazos de Katniss Everdeen. Se había sentido sorprendido. No era algo que pudiera esperar.

Katniss estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, feliz y relajada, centrada en el niño. Contra su voluntad, los ojos de Peeta se deslizaron por la curva de sus pechos y sus caderas y sintió un inexplicable torrente de lujuria. Su pelo castaño le caía sobre los hombros Y seguía llevando su vestido azul, aunque había conseguido de algún modo arreglar el cuello.

Recordó sus comentarios sobre el harén y la tensión en su interior creció hasta niveles intolerables. Si tuviera un harén, en ese momento ella estaría tumbada en una cama aguardando Y él estaría preparándose para una larga y satisfactoria noche.

-Me gusta ese cuento, pero sigo pensando que se supone que es el príncipe el que tiene que hacer el rescate. Mi tío nunca necesitaría a nadie para rescatarlo.

-¿No? -murmuró ella-. Bueno, los príncipes no siempre se comportan del modo en que deberían. A veces pueden sorprenderte.

-Creo que la princesa era muy lista -dijo Cinna con los ojos cada vez más cerrados, y Katniss se movió ligeramente para poder echarle una manta por encima.

Se quedó tumbada a su lado, acariciándole el pelo hasta asegurarse de que se había dormido.

Peeta frunció el ceño mientras observaba su paciencia y ternura con el niño. Sabiendo que la mayoría de la gente tenía problemas para tratar con Cinna, era sorprendente la facilidad con que ella lo había calmado y empezado una relación entre los dos en tan poco tiempo.

Pero él ya sabía que era lista. No había más que ver lo duro que estaba trabajando para convencerlo de su inocencia.

Satisfecha tras haber dormido al niño, Katniss se apartó de él y se bajó de la cama.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza, y la única evidencia del peligro que había corrido en el zoco era su vendaje. Peeta comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin hacer ruido.

-¿Una pistola de agua? Ella dio un pequeño grito del susto y se llevó la mano a la boca

-Me has asustado. No lo despiertes. Me ha costado mucho hacer que se durmiese.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Peeta viendo que sin sus ridículos tacones, apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro. También parecía muy, muy joven. Apretando los dientes se recordó a sí mismo quién era. Una mujer que justificaba el robo a gran escala-. Imagino que ha tenido otra pesadilla de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Ya ha ocurrido antes?

-Ocurre todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, deberías empezar por despedir a la niñera. Es horrible.

-La niñera ya ha presentado su dimisión. -Deberías estar agradecido. Le leía cuentos de tigres que se comen a los niños. Y cuando

llegué le estaba gritando al niño. No me extraña que el niño le tenga miedo a la oscuridad. Esa chica da miedo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha sido su niñera?

-Menos de un mes -dijo Peeta.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y la que hubo antes? ¿Cuánto duró?

-Dos semanas -dijo Peeta, y apretó los dientes al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos-. No es gracioso.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Cuando un niño de cinco años dirige la casa, es divertido.

-Es un niño difícil. -Claro que sí -murmuró ella-. Si yo tuviera una niñera diferente cada pocas semanas, yo también me aseguraría de ser difícil.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Los niños necesitan estabilidad. y Cinna no tiene ninguna. Es muy inseguro Y no es de extrañar que tenga pesadillas.

-¿y has adivinado todo eso en tan poco tiempo? -sin estar acostumbrado a estar en la posición de tener que defenderse, Peeta se sintió molesto-. Cinna tiene estabilidad. En el palacio está toda su familia y el lugar está lleno de guardias. No puede sentirse amenazado.

La implicación sobre su familia le hirió el orgullo, así que se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente, exponiéndola a toda la fuerza de su mirada.

-Los niños necesitan una persona especial con la que tener un vínculo y es su imaginación la que lo amenaza, no la realidad y sí, he adivinado eso en tan poco tiempo. Estoy acostumbrada a los niños de su edad. Es mi trabajo y estoy cualificada, lo cual imagino que es más de lo que puede decirse de esa chica que lo estaba aterrorizando.

-Su madre elige las niñeras…

-¿Es la misma madre que lo deja solo? -dijo Katniss casi sin pensar-. Lo... lo siento. No es asunto mío.

Peeta se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego decidió que no podía defender lo indefendible.

-No, tienes razón. Mi cuñada nunca se ha tomado en serio sus responsabilidades y yo no he interferido tanto como debería haberlo hecho y había buenas razones para eso.

Preguntándose qué sería lo que le impulsaba a contarle aspectos de su vida privada a una desconocida,

Peeta se frotó la nuca con la mano para liberar parte de la tensión, sabiendo que ella lo miraba confusa.

-¿Y por qué deberías interferir? Tú no eres el padre del niño. Será responsabilidad de tu hermano.

-Mi hermano murió. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Aquella conversión claramente había ido demasiado lejos.

-Lo siento -dijo ella-. Eso es terrible. Pobre Cinna y pobre de ti. Perdiste a tu hermano.

¿Pobre de ti? Desde la muerte de su hermano ni una sola persona se había atrevido a

pronunciar palabras de una naturaleza tan personal y Peeta sintió cómo las emociones que se había negado a reconocer comenzaban a moverse en su interior.

Ella no sabía nada de las circunstancias de la muerte de Gale y él no tenía intención de compartir esa información.

-No es algo de lo que se hable -dijo él con tono tajante, pero ella lo miraba con sus ojos azules de aquella manera tan desconcertante.

Otras personas se inclinaban o evitaban sus ojos en su presencia. El hecho de que Katniss Everdeen olvidara o sé negara a hacerla era a la vez irritante y refrescante.

-Sé lo duro que puede ser perder a alguien que quieres -dijo ella suavemente.

-Antes de que derrames lágrimas sobre algo de lo que no sabes nada, debería informarte de que mi hermano murió cuando Cinna era muy pequeño. El no tiene una sensación real de pérdida.

-Estaba hablando de tu pérdida.

-No necesito ni deseo tu compasión.

-Claro que no. Los hombres siempre son patéticos a la hora de mostrar sus emociones.

-La autodisciplina es una cualidad que hay que valorar, y ésta no es una conversación que desee continuar. Así que, si eres tan experta con los niños, dime qué hacer con las pesadillas. En realidad sí se sentía responsable por su sobrino, sabiendo que su cuñada era una mujer frívola que no pensaba en nadie más que en ella. Y se sentía preocupado al saber que el niño estaba teniendo pesadillas.

-Bueno, lo primero que voy a hacer es trasladado. Esta habitación es totalmente

inapropiada para un niño que tiene pesadillas. No es de extrañar que la habitación lo asuste. Es enorme. Tiene muchos rincones que crean sombras. Debería estar en una habitación alegre y luminosa con animales pintados en las paredes y una buena luz para por la noche que muestre las cosas como son.

-Esta habitación fue elegida por su madre.

-¿Acaso el tamaño de la habitación refleja el estatus de la persona en Kazban?

Peeta se dio cuenta de que Katniss era inusualmente observadora.

Su cuñada efectivamente había elegido la habitación más por su tamaño que por lo que le pudiera gustar al niño. Pero todo lo que Magde hacía se medía en términos de estatus. La comodidad del niño habría sido lo último en su cabeza a la hora de elegir las habitaciones.

-Mañana trasladaremos a Cinna a primera hora. Tú escogerás la habitación.

-¿Yo?

-¿Por qué no? te has declarado experta en estos temas y a Cinna le gustas.

-Bueno -dijo ella mirando al niño, que dormía profundamente en la cama-, está bien. Y ya que estamos, tienes que contratar a una niñera competente. Alguien que no vaya a marcharse y que no le lea cuentos que le produzcan pesadillas.

Peeta la miró pensativo.

-Ya que pareces estar tan segura de lo que necesita el niño, puedes ocupar ese papel de momento -dijo él suavemente, viendo una solución instantánea al problema que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

Puede que Katniss no tuviera moral, pero era evidente que sabía ocuparse de Cinna.

-¿Yo? No puedo hacer eso. En cuanto venga Finnick me voy a casa.

-Pero creo que ya hemos acordado que no va a venir, ¿verdad? -dijo Peeta con una sonrisa-. O quizá estés preocupada porque el cuidado de Cinna vaya a interferir en tu próximo plan de escape. Me pregunto qué será mañana -añadió dando un paso al frente-. ¿Usarás pistolas de agua al amanecer?

Ella lo miró y Peeta pudo ver el color en sus mejillas. Estaba recordando el beso, al igual que él. .

Peeta sintió la lujuria en su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de tomada en sus brazos y dar rienda suelta a su pasión, pero entonces recordó a Cinna. Apretó los dientes frustrado. ¿Es que siempre estaba destinado a estar en público con esa mujer? Contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de restablecer la institución del harén para poder

acceder a ella cuando quisiera, Peeta deslizó la mirada por sus mejillas y la posó en su deliciosa boca. Seguía sintiéndose furioso por el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a pesar de saber quién era ella.

Pero quizá eso demostraba, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, que seguía siendo capaz de sentir alguna emoción, al menos a un nivel físico.

Era un varón saludable con apetitos sexuales fuertes. A pesar de que Katniss alardeaba de su ingenuidad, no era ningún secreto que lo deseaba. Estaba escrito en su mirada. Y presumiblemente ésa era su intención.

-Siento mucho no poder quedarme parar solucionar la crisis de la niñera -dijo ella alejándose ligeramente de él-. Pero tengo que regresar a mi casa con mi hermano.

-Pero tu hermano no está en casa, ¿verdad? -señaló Peeta-. Así que, hasta que no averigües su paradero, no tiene mucho sentido el pensar en abandonar Kazban.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Peeta sintió el deseo por todo su cuerpo.

Asegurándose de que su sobrino estaba bien dormido, acercó a Katniss a su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza. Sus labios se separaron al instante mientras se inclinaba hacia él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Peeta saboreó la dulzura de su boca, sintió la curva de su cadera contra él y de pronto notó que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Sintió los dientes de Katniss en su labio inferior y luego el leve roce de su lengua. Conducido por el dolor insoportable de su ingle, Peeta le tomó la cara entre sus manos para poder explorar su boca hasta el máximo.

El cuerpo de Katniss temblaba contra el suyo y Peeta sentía el calor de su piel a través del tejido del vestido. Era toda una tentación femenina y sintió cómo el tormento recorría sus venas volviéndolo loco.

Un sonido proveniente de la cama lo llevó de vuelta al presente y levantó la cabeza, una vez más horrorizado por la necesidad que sentía de poseer a aquella mujer sin importar nada.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida y se echó ligeramente hacia delante.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla y a alejarse como si ella fuera una serpiente venenosa.

Luchando contra las emociones que no sentía desde que era adolescente, Peeta abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás, maldiciendo el momento en que Finnick Odair había decidido hacer negocios con el estado de Kazban.

Katniss depositó el auricular con una mano temblorosa. Seguía sin haber respuesta de Finnick y ninguna pista de por qué se habría marchado sin decir nada. No era típico de él y de pronto se preguntó cómo de bien conocería a su hermano. Miro por la ventana sintiendo la ansiedad en su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al ver el alboroto que había formado en el patio. El caballo negro del Príncipe corría por el patio apartando a los sirvientes a su paso. Estaba completamente desbocado. Katniss observó y de pronto se fijó en una pequeña figura en un rincón del patio, caminando hacia el enorme caballo.

¡Cinna!

-Oh, no -exclamó, y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a la chica que había ido a su habitación con una selección de ropas-. ¿Por dónde? ¿Cómo se llega a ese patio?

Tenía que bajar corriendo antes de que el caballo matara al niño.

La chica la miró nerviosamente y luego se dirigió a la puerta para indicarle unas escaleras.

-Al fondo hay una puerta que va directamente al patio -le dijo a Katniss, que salió corriendo sin perder más tiempo.

Le resultaba evidente que los sirvientes no iban a acercarse al caballo, lo que significaba que nadie iba a evitar que Cinna se pusiera en el camino del animal.

Sahara, estaba fuera de control otra vez.

Peeta observaba desde su despacho cómo su caballo esquivaba cualquier intento de capturarlo.

Era evidente que alguien no había cerrado la puerta del establo correctamente, pensaba Peeta, dándose cuenta de que, si sus empleados fueran tan listos como el caballo, lo harían mucho mejor.

Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, el caballo estaba suelto corriendo por el patio y nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

Peeta decidió que era el momento de bajar al patio, antes de que el animal hiriese a alguien.

Dejó de lado los papeles que se habían acumulado en su ausencia, se puso en pie con rapidez y de pronto se quedó paralizado al ver a su pequeño sobrino caminando hacia el caballo.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Peeta esperó a que alguno de los sirvientes lo quitara de en medio, pero estaban hablando nerviosamente entre ellos, demasiado preocupados por su propia seguridad como para preocuparse por el niño.

La gravedad de la situación se hizo de pronto evidente y se preparó para contemplar un horrible accidente porque sabía que, por mucho que corriese, le resultaría imposible llegar hasta el niño a tiempo.

Entonces vio otra figura que atravesaba el patio con el pelo castaño sobre los hombros. Sin dudarlo, apartó a Cinna del camino del animal y lo colocó en brazos de uno de los sirvientes.

Peeta no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento. El peligro inminente había pasado y su corazón volvió gradualmente a la velocidad normal mientras esperaba a que la mujer regresara a la seguridad del palacio. Sin embargo giró la cabeza y habló con el sirviente que sostenía a Cinna, esperando mientras ponía al niño a salvo. Luego se volvió hacia el caballo. Su intención estaba clara.

Peeta maldijo en voz baja. Lejos de mejorar, la situación era aún más crítica, porque Sahara se había cansado y estaba impaciente con una expresión peligrosa en sus ojos. En esa ocasión la víctima sería la chica. Peeta tomó aliento y sintió cómo la tensión se extendía por sus hombros mientras veía cómo Katniss se aproximaba al caballo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del riesgo?

Nunca nadie había sido capaz de dominar a Sahara salvo él. .

En esa ocasión Peeta sí se movió y bajó al patio en tiempo récord, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Katniss Everdeen se acercara al caballo.

Apretó los dientes, no queriendo gritar por si acaso asustaba al animal. Puede que no le gustara la mujer, pero tampoco quería que muriese por su culpa.

Con rapidez le quitó la pistola al guardia más cercano sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Rezó para no tener que disparar al caballo que había cuidado y alimentado desde pequeño, pero si tenía que hacerlo...

Ignorando la excitación y el pánico del personal del establo, la chica se acercó lentamente hablando al caballo como si fuera un amigo y estuvieran teniendo una conversación.

Peeta vio al caballo tensarse con suspicacia. Dándose cuenta de que estaba tan cerca del caballo que cualquier movimiento por su parte podría ponerla en peligro, Peeta se quedó totalmente quieto mientras ella le hablaba al animal tranquilamente.

-Eres un abusón -le dijo al caballo-, yendo por ahí asustando a todo el mundo. Tienes que aprender a jugar tranquilamente si quieres tener amigos.

Peeta apretó con fuerza la pistola, esperando a que Sahara sacara su instinto natural de matar a cualquiera que se aproximara a él. Sin embargo el caballo resopló y acercó la cabeza a Katniss. Ella sonrió y dejó que la oliese.

-No mereces nada de comer porque has sido malo -le dijo con firmeza mientras le

acariciaba el cuello al animal-. Pero cuando aprendas modales, te daré algo rico de comer.

Sahara resopló otra vez y Peeta volvió a respirar, asombrado de que Katniss aún estuviera viva. ¿Sería algún tipo de hechicera? Nadie podía acercarse tanto a Sahara salvo él y ahí estaba ella, acariciando al caballo y hablándole como si fuera un burro domesticado. Parecía que incluso Sahara era susceptible a los encantos femeninos. Peeta se rió con cinismo. Sin estar satisfecha por seducirlo a él, Katniss estaba intentando

seducir al caballo y parecía que funcionaba. El caballo ya no estaba tenso sino dócil y tranquilo.

-Eres muy guapo -le dijo Katniss acercándose más y acariciándole el cuello hasta que el

animal comenzó a husmear en sus bolsillos. -De acuerdo -dijo ella-. Unos pocos caramelos de menta. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo con lo que alimentó al caballo, el cual la rozó con la cabeza como muestra de gratitud. -Algún día podré montarte -murmuró Katniss, y Peeta sintió cómo la ira crecía en su interior.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba a ellos tras devolverle la pistola al

guardia-. ¿Es que ahora pretendes escapar del palacio en ambulancia? ¿O acaso este truco es otro más de tu estratagema para convencerme de que te deje marchar?

-¿Truco? -dijo ella confusa-. ¿Crees que coloqué a Cinna delante del animal para poder salvarlo después? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Lo que creo es que harías lo que fuera para que te dejara libre. Y parece que hacer que esté en deuda contigo podría ser una buena manera.

-Deja de hablar como un hombre de negocios y comienza a pensar como un humano -dijo ella con la misma frialdad-. Nunca pondría a un niño en peligro y el hecho de que creas eso, me demuestra que no sabes nada sobre mí.

-¿Por qué si no arriesgarías tu vida por un niño con el que no tienes vínculos de sangre?

-Porque nunca dejaría que le ocurriese nada a otra persona si pudiera evitarlo.

-Así que el hecho de que ahora yo esté en deuda contigo no es dé ninguna relevancia para ti.

-No estás en deuda conmigo -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-. No lo he hecho por ti. Incluso puede que te sorprenda saber que no estaba pensando en ti en absoluto.

Katniss estaba tan escandalizada que, por primera vez en años, Peeta sintió inseguridad.

Pero creerse eso sería creer que Katniss había actuado desinteresadamente y él sabía que muy pocas mujeres eran capaces de tal bondad. Desde luego no una mujer como Katniss Everdeen, que despreciaba la pérdida de los ahorros de la gente de esa manera.

-Tú y tu hermano no sois más que ladrones -dijo él-, así que tendrás que perdonarme si me cuesta un poco considerar tus acciones como algo heroico.

Estaba dispuesto a creer que ella no había provocado la situación, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que hubiera aprovechado una ocasión que se había presentado por sí sola.

-Dejemos una cosa clara, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo ella poniéndose las manos en las caderas-Tarde o temprano Finnick devolverá el dinero que debe y tendrás que admitir que estabas equivocado. Francamente, estoy deseando oír la disculpa.

Desacostumbrado a que lo desafiaran, Peeta tomó aliento y sintió cómo la furia aumentaba en su interior como la lava de un volcán.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, despidió a los sirvientes, habiendo decidido que ya se ocuparía de su cobardía por no haber ayudado a Cinna.

En ese momento su atención estaba centrada en Katniss Everdeen, y mientras llevaba al caballo a su cuadra y lo encerraba correctamente, decidió que ya se había cansado de sus juegos.

Regresó a su lado y la agarró con fuerza de la cintura.

-Ven conmigo. Vamos a terminar esto ahora mismo.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Terminar qué? ¿De qué hablaba Peeta?

Katniss sentía los dedos del Príncipe fuertemente sobre su cintura mientras la conducía por los pasillos de mármol del palacio, dejando atrás a los sirvientes y guardias.

Finalmente llegaron a su despacho, Peeta abrió la puerta de golpe y la metió dentro.

-¿De qué va todo esto? -le preguntó.

-Creo que los dos deberíamos dejarnos de juegos -le dijo Peeta-. Tu continua negación de que no ocurre nada me ofende profundamente -añadió mientras alcanzaba una pila de papeles y se los entregaba-. ¡Lee! Quizá así podamos dejar esta farsa de que eres inocente y que todos viviremos felices para siempre. Vamos a acordar de una vez por todas que tu vida no es ningún cuento de hadas.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Katniss miró los papeles que tenía en la mano preguntándose qué contendrían. Finalmente comenzó a ojeados lentamente, con una sensación de pánico por todo su cuerpo.

Páginas y páginas de cifras volaban ante sus ojos, junto con una jerga legal incomprensible que no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

Katniss regresó al principio y comenzó de nuevo concentrándose bien en lo que estaba leyendo, buscando los puntos importantes. Encontró un resumen y lo leyó. Cuando llegó al final, los papeles se le cayeron de las manos aterrizando en el suelo.

-Esos papeles dicen que mi hermano malversó el dinero -susurró ella-. Dicen que nunca invirtió ni un penique.

-Correcto -dijo Peeta mientras recogía los papeles del suelo-. Y ahora que te has dado cuenta de que sé la verdad, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar esa fachada de falsa inocencia. Aprecio mucho la honestidad y por ahora no has mostrado ninguna.

Katniss lo ignoró, demasiado alarmada por la enormidad de lo que acababa de descubrir. No estaba escuchándolo.

¿Finnick se había llevado el dinero?

-Ocho millones de libras -susurró ella para sí misma-. Se ha llevado ocho millones de libras.

Le temblaban las piernas de tal modo que tuvo que apoyarse sobre el escritorio para no caerse. Como en un sueño, revisó de nuevo lo que acababa de leer e intentó encajarlo con lo que ya sabía de su hermano.

-Necesito más tiempo, Kat -le había dicho Finnick-. Si voy, Kat, me meterán en la cárcel. -Oh, Dios -dijo Katniss cubriéndose la boca con la mano, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera inyectado agua helada en las venas. No era de extrañar que Finnick estuviese preocupado porque lo metiesen en la cárcel-. Se quedó con el dinero -y lo perdió y dándose cuenta de aquello, Katniss hizo algo que no había hecho jamás.

Se desmayó.

¿Cómo conseguían las mujeres desmayarse siempre que las cosas se ponían difíciles? ¿Era algo que aprendían en el colegio? Con un suspiro impaciente, Peeta la levantó y trató de no apreciar las suaves curvas de su cuerpo mientras la llevaba hacia el sofá. En esa ocasión ella era un peso muerto sobre sus brazos y el pelo castaño le caía sobre su brazo como una cascada. Toda señal de color había desaparecido de sus mejillas y de pronto Peeta se sintió preocupado.

Entonces recordó la habilidad de su cuñada para desmayarse a voluntad.

Katniss Everdeen obviamente había perfeccionado el mismo arte. Al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir defendiendo a su hermano, había tenido que encontrar otro modo de evadir responsabilidades.

Katniss abrió los ojos y él le aguantó la mirada.

Parecía pequeña y delicada tendida en el sofá y una vez más, Peeta se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra la tentación de tomarla en brazos y ofrecerle protección, pero por fortuna las cicatrices de su pasado le recordaron que debía mantenerse alejado.

No era tan tonto como para dejarse manipular por las habilidades de una mujer hermosa.

Decidido a acabar con sus juegos femeninos, llamó a los sirvientes y ordenó que llamaran al médico, convencido de que un examen médico confirmaría su creencia de que estaba fingiendo.

La habitación se llenó de gente y el médico regresó para examinarla. Peeta comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación a la espera del diagnóstico.

Los minutos pasaban y él comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso mientras el médico continuaba con lo que a su entender era un examen innecesario.

Finalmente el médico se puso en pie con expresión severa.

-Evidentemente ha recibido una sorpresa desagradable -comenzó el doctor, y prosiguió dando detalles de todo lo que había averiguado, mientras Peeta iba irritándose cada vez más. Y se irritó más cuando el doctor sugirió que Katniss debía quedarse en el sofá durante unas horas y no moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Peeta miró al hombre con incredulidad, tentado de preguntarle cuáles eran sus cualificaciones. Aquéllas por las que siempre había sido uno de los médicos fijos de la familia.

¿Estaba sugiriendo aquel hombre que el desmayo era genuino?

Antes de que Peeta pudiera decir nada, Katniss Everdeen luchó por incorporarse.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Siento ser una molestia.

El doctor le dirigió una sonrisa Y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Hecho que molestó más a Peeta. ¿Es que él era el único que podía verlo? Claro que Katniss había recibido una sorpresa. La sorpresa de saber que su farsa no iba a funcionar más. Uno de los sirvientes colocó una bandeja junto a ella, con agua, café y dátiles. Pero Katniss

lo miró embobada Y luego levantó la cabeza hacia Peeta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Peeta sonrió con cinismo. Claro que tenía que hablar con él. El juego de la inocencia ya no servía. Sin duda su desmayo le había proporcionado más tiempo Y ya estaba preparada para emplear otra táctica de persuasión.

Dados los besos que habían intercambiado y las miradas de deseo que le había dirigido a Peeta, éste se preparó para una sugerencia totalmente impropia.

Peeta despidió a los sirvientes y al doctor con un chasquido de sus dedos Y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

-Quizá debas tomar algo. Estás pálida.

-No podría comer nada -dijo ella apartándose el pelo de la cara-. Nunca antes me había desmayado. No sé lo que ha ocurrido.

-Estabas en una situación difícil -dijo él-, Y esa táctica siempre supone una buena ruta de escape.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que lo he hecho a propósito?

-Hace media hora estabas bien como para ponerte frente a mi caballo -dijo Peeta-, lo cual excluye cualquier causa física para tu súbito deseo de caer a mis pies. Yo también debería intentarlo. No puedes imaginar lo aburridas que pueden ser algunas de mis ocupaciones oficiales.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntó ella tras una larga pausa.

-¿Quien fue quién? -preguntó él sorprendido por su reacción.

-La mujer que te hizo ser tan cínico -dijo ella, e ignorando las instrucciones del médico,

luchó por levantarse y lo miró con dignidad mientras daba un paso al frente-. Crees que todo el mundo está involucrado en algún tipo de juego elaborado, diseñado para mentirte. Pues yo no juego, «Alteza». Apártate de mí. Puede que seas príncipe, pero no hay en ti ni una pizca de bondad humana. No quiero que me toques.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó Peeta recordando su reacción la última vez que le habían tocado.

Ella le dio la espalda y se agarró al brazo del sofá para sujetarse.

-¡No! y si estás pensando en ese beso, digamos que me pillaste con la guardia baja y besas bien. Me atrevería a decir que has tenido mucha práctica –murmuró Katniss, y Peeta apretó los dientes, molesto por el hecho de que estuviera haciéndolo sentir culpable.

-Hubo más de un beso.

-Volvamos a Finnick -dijo ella mirándolo acusadoramente-. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que Finnick había malversado el dinero. De eso va todo esto.

-Claro que lo sabía -dijo Peeta-. Por eso le pedí que se reuniera conmigo. Y por eso te envió a ti en su lugar. Tú también lo sabías.

-¡No! -gritó ella.

Nadie nunca le hablaba en ese tono. Estaba acostumbrado a la gente que se inclinaba y hacía su voluntad. Sobre todo las mujeres. Y allí estaba ella, discutiendo y desafiándolo.

-No lo sabía. Pensé que mi hermano había hecho unas inversiones que no habían tenido los resultados esperados. Pensé que devolvería el dinero pronto. Te lo dije.

Pero él no la había creído en ese momento ni la creía ahora.

-Tu hermano estuvo un tiempo trabajando para un banco en Kazban. Durante ese tiempo persuadió a ciudadanos honestos para que invirtieran sus ahorros en el mercado de acciones. Se suponía que él iba a hacer las inversiones en representación de ellos, pero en vez de eso, se quedó con el dinero.

-Y eso es lo que querías decir el primer día cuando dijiste que una familia podía morirse de hambre.

Peeta apretó los dientes, deseando que confesara de una vez que lo sabía todo desde el principio y así poder acabar con aquella locura.

-Sabías que se había quedado con los ahorros de la gente de Kazban. Ella se sentó en el sofá y apretó los puños. -Me dijo que fuiste tú. Me dijo que había hecho las inversiones por ti.

-Al final es lo que ha ocurrido -dijo él con el ceño fruncido-. Si yo no hubiese intervenido, esa gente habría sufrido mucho. Yo he saldado la deuda.

-Vaya, veo que eres un santo. Peeta no estaba acostumbrado a recibir sarcasmos Y tuvo que luchar por dar una respuesta apropiada.

-He actuado con honor.

-¿Honor? -dijo ella soltando una carcajada-. Me has acusado de algo de lo que soy

totalmente inocente, tú pensabas que yo lo sabía. Pensabas que yo era parte del juego. Un plan para escapar de las responsabilidades.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza. En efecto eso era lo que pensaba desde el principio y al fin y al cabo no era más que la verdad. ¿Por qué no decirlo? ¿Y por qué ella lo miraba acusadoramente?

-No sé dónde está Finnick, pero sí sé que tiene que haber una buena explicación para todo esto. Finnick es bueno y amable y nunca ha robado nada.

Peeta la miró. Las evidencias hablaban por sí solas y aun así seguía empeñada en defender a su hermano. Por un momento sintió admiración por ella. Al menos no se le podía acusar de falta de lealtad a su hermano.

Era algo que por desgracia no podía decirse de su propio hermano.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no querías dejarme ir. Es una enorme cantidad de dinero. Nunca se me ocurrió que... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar tanto dinero? ¿Qué ha hecho con él? ¿Lo sabes?

-Todavía no.

-Pero lo sabrás. Estás buscándolo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, y Peeta se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del calor, seguía temblando.

-Ocho millones de libras es una importante cantidad. Tengo a gente buscándolo desde el día en que tú te bajaste del avión en Kazban.

-No puedo culparte por ello. Te debe una fortuna. Finnick se quedó el dinero y tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ti, por eso me envió a mí. Entiendo que pensaras que yo era parte del plan.

-¿Pretendes decir que no es así?

-¿En qué estaría pensando Finnick? -dijo ella, y parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma-. Sólo me dijo que las inversiones no habían ido bien.

-Nunca invirtió el dinero.

-Ahora lo comprendo. Entiendo por qué no querías dejarme ir. Te debemos una enorme suma de dinero. Y no hay manera de que podamos pagarla.

¿Podamos? ¿Por fin estaba admitiendo su responsabilidad? Parecía infinitamente vulnerable. No importaba si sabía o no de las acciones de su hermano. Lo importante era el futuro. Y viendo su boca y la curva de sus pechos bajo el vestido, Peeta tomó de pronto una decisión.

-Sé exactamente cómo puedes pagar tú. Te casarás conmigo. Mi padre te otorgará el título de princesa. Desde el día de la boda, podrás andar a mi lado.

-Normalmente no puedo seguir tu paso -dijo ella mirándole las piernas largas y poderosas-. Caminas demasiado deprisa.

-¿Por qué bromeas sobre esto?

-Porque no puedes hablar en serio.

-Hablo totalmente en serio, y deberías saber que nunca antes me había pedido a una mujer en matrimonio. Katniss frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía sentirse halagada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me lo has pedido, me lo has exigido. «Te casarás conmigo»

han sido tus palabras exactas. Imagino que piensas de ti mismo que eres tan buen partido que ninguna te diría que no.

-Cancelaré la deuda de tu hermano -contestó él inmediatamente con el tono de un hombre de negocios que tiene prisa por zanjar un trato.

-¿Cancelarías la deuda?

-Sí.

-Pero si te debe ocho millones de libras.

-El día de nuestra boda la deuda desaparecerá.

-¿Pagarías ese dinero por casarte conmigo?

-Necesito una esposa.

Ella se mordió el labio, viendo cómo la realidad se habría paso entre las fantasías de su cabeza. Siempre había imaginado para su futuro que conocería un hombre al que amase y se casaría con él. Nunca había pensado en casarse por algo que no fuera amor.

Pero, claro, eso era antes de saber que su hermano estaba endeudado hasta tal punto. Y antes de haber compartido esos besos ardientes con Peeta Mellark.

-Tengo que pensarlo -dijo tratando de aferrarse a sus principios.

-No es posible. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Tengo que hablar con mi padre hoy. Katniss se sentó en el sofá totalmente alucinada.

-¿Perdón? Peeta frunció el ceño. Claramente no estaba acostumbrado a tener que repetir las cosas.

-Te casarás conmigo. Es la solución perfecta para todos.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer que me casara contigo?

-Necesito una esposa -dijo él con calma-. Ya es hora. Sería una unión por negocios,

naturalmente.

Naturalmente.

Los sueños desaparecieron Y Katniss se regañó a sí misma por haber esperado escuchar algo distinto.

Estaba dejando que unos cuantos besos calientes avivaran su imaginación.

-Bien -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Qué romántico.

-No hablamos de romance.

-Claro que no.

-Recuerda tus cuentos de hadas -dijo él tomándola del brazo con ambas manos-. Vas a casarte con el príncipe. ¿Qué más podrías desear?

¿Amor?

-Hemos leído cuentos diferentes -dijo ella.

-Es la versión moderna.

-Quizá me falla la memoria, pero no recuerdo un solo cuento en el que el príncipe se case con la chica porque el tiempo pasa. Éste es nuevo.

-Habrá enormes beneficios para ti.

-Así de pronto no se me ocurre ninguno.

-Tendrás acceso a una enorme riqueza.

-No me importa el dinero. El dinero sólo trae problemas. ¿Siempre eres tan cabezón cuando se trata de con seguir lo que quieres?

-Vas a conseguir ocho millones de libras y un estilo de vida más allá de lo que nunca hayas soñado. No veo cómo puedes salir perjudicada con el trato.

-Eso es porque no tienes ni idea de lo que yo jamás haya soñado -murmuró ella dándose cuenta de lo cínico que era en cuanto a las relaciones.

Obviamente no esperaba enamorarse jamás, por tanto un matrimonio que no era más que un negocio, sería perfectamente aceptable para él. Mientras que para ella.

Katniss tragó saliva. Sus sueños siempre habían incluido una casa acogedora, un hombre atractivo y al menos cinco réplicas de ese hombre correteando por el jardín. Nunca en sus sueños había visto montones de dinero y palacios dorados.

Pero tampoco había soñado con la pasión que había sentido la noche anterior. Era como si él hubiera destapado una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

-Ni siquiera te gusto -susurró ella, pero incluso cuando decía las palabras, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-No me gusta tu falta de moral, pero por fortuna para lo que tengo en mente la falta de moral es una ventaja -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Y me gustarás más cuando estés desnuda tumbada en mi cama.

Al oír aquello, Katniss sintió que le temblaban todos los miembros del cuerpo, y el calor en su pelvis se hacía casi insoportable.

No debía sentir aquello. Debía marcharse. ¿Pero cómo iba a marcharse cuando Finnick le debía a ese hombre una enorme cantidad de dinero que seguramente nunca podría devolver? Una vez que el Príncipe lo encontrara, lo metería en prisión.

-No puedo creer que realmente quieras que... quiero decir... has dicho que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, no uno de verdad.

-¿Qué es un matrimonio de verdad? Entre mi gente, estos tratos son algo normal -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero para todo lo que importa, el matrimonio sería real.

-No lo comprendo -dijo ella sonrojada.

-Eres una mujer hermosa y yo tengo una gran energía sexual. ¿Qué hay que comprender?

¿Una gran energía sexual? Katniss no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación.

-Toda esta fingida modestia femenina es totalmente innecesaria -dijo él-. Me gusta que seas una mujer apasionada y me gusta que no puedas disimular el hecho de que me deseas. Katniss se sonrojó más aún, avergonzada por ser tan evidente.

-Eres muy guapo -dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo-. Debes de estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres te miren.

-No me estaba quejando. Sólo remarcaba el hecho de que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, y para mí eso está bien. Puedo ser muy moderno en cuanto al sexo. No espero tener una virgen en mi cama, así que puedes dejar de hacerte la inocente.

En esa ocasión sí que lo miró.

-Pero estás diciendo que si... si nosotros... lo hacemos...

-¿Hacerlo? Suenas como una niña de colegio. Pero se sentía como una niña de colegio. A él no se le había ocurrido que ella pudiese ser virgen y ella desde luego no iba a decírselo. No podía tener una conversación tan personal.

-Así que si nos casamos... ¿retirarás los cargos contra mi hermano y cancelarás la deuda?

-¿Por qué no? -dijo él inclinándose sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla-. Me parece una solución satisfactoria.

-Perderías una fortuna. Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Pero ganaré una esposa y te ganaré en mi cama. Y ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea con tal de conseguir eso.

El corazón martilleaba en el pecho de Katniss mientras miraba a Peeta con una mezcla de fascinación y pavor.

-¡No! -dijo con voz temblorosa-. No puedo hacerlo.

-Bien -dijo él con frialdad-. Entonces tu hermano será juzgado por la deuda. ¿Qué

posibilidades crees que tiene de reunir ese dinero?

Katniss cerró los ojos brevemente. Finnick nunca podría conseguir ese dinero. Era lógico que hubiera desaparecido.

Probablemente se habría escondido, atemorizado de enfrentarse al mundo. Si hubiera confiado en ella. . . Pero él siempre se había visto a sí mismo como el protector. Nunca la había tratado como a una adulta. Probablemente, no pensaba que pudiera tomar una decisión adulta. Katniss tragó saliva.

¿Cómo iba a darle la espalda a su hermano cuando tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas?

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente-. Mi cuerpo parece ser mi única ventaja, así que si lo quieres...

Él se enderezó y caminó hacia ella. -No quiero un mártir en mi cama, así que deja de fingir que no me deseas como yo a ti. Katniss se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan evidente y lo odiaba a él por darse cuenta.

-Te crees irresistible -dijo ella-. No crees que haya una mujer en el mundo que pueda

decirte que no, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, digamos que no la he conocido todavía -dijo él secamente-. Pero ser un príncipe adinerado tiene sus ventajas.

Estaba sugiriendo que las mujeres se lanzaban sobre él por quien era. Pero ella sabía que en su caso su atracción no tenía nada que ver con quien era, sino por lo que era. Un hombre tremendamente atractivo.

-Muy bien. Entonces... -dijo, y lo miró expectante.

-¿Entonces? ¿Crees que te voy a tirar sobre la alfombra para salirme con la mía aquí y

ahora? Tengo más educación que todo eso, Katniss. La anticipación lo es todo, ¿no crees? El festín es más satisfactorio cuanto más intensa es el hambre.

La anticipación estaba haciendo que Katniss sintiese un nudo en el estómago y que casi no pudiese respirar.

-Así que prefieres esperar. . .

-Cuando mis ancestros querían asegurar su privacidad, regresaban al desierto. Yo pretendo hacer lo mismo. Sólo que esta vez te llevaré conmigo. Como mi esposa.

¿El desierto?

Explotaron en su cabeza las imágenes de soledad salvaje que había visto en su camino desde el aeropuerto. Un paisaje tan árido e inolvidable como el propio Príncipe.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él seguía observándola.

-Nos garantizará privacidad, y para lo que tengo en mente, vamos a necesitarla.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tres días después, Katniss miraba a Peeta sin poder creer que estuvieran casados. Como su padre estaba enfermo, habían acordado organizar una boda tranquila, pero aun así, Katniss se había quedado impresionada al ver lo rápido que se había organizado todo.

A todo el mundo le parecía muy romántico que un príncipe cínico y mujeriego se hubiera enamorado locamente de una mujer y hubiera querido casarse con ella lo antes posible.

Sólo ella y Peeta sabían la verdad y ahora por fin habían intercambiado sus votos y todos esperaban a que se besaran.

Sabiendo que el padre de Peeta la miraba con aprobación, Katniss tuvo que tener cuidado de no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía por dentro.

Había conocido al gobernante de Kazban sólo unos días antes, pero enseguida le había tomado simpatía y no tenía intención de hacerle daño dejándole pensar que el matrimonio no era genuino.

Así que cuando Peeta inclinó la cabeza, ella levantó la boca dispuesta, diciéndose a sí misma que lo hacía por el padre de él y por su propio hermano.

No estaba preparada para el intenso calor que sitió cuando sus labios se tocaron. Comparado con los otros besos, fue bastante contenido, pero el impacto fue el mismo.

Katniss no pudo controlarse y se inclinó hacia él buscando un contacto más cercano. El deslizó el brazo por su cintura y siguió besándola hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y Peeta levantó la cabeza.

-Mi mujer -dijo pensativamente mientras ella se sonrojaba, asumiendo que había algo gracioso en aquellas palabras.

Al fin y al cabo cada uno tenía sus propias razones para haber aceptado aquel matrimonio. Y ninguna de las razones era el amor.

Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué tenía que casarse en ese preciso momento, cuando lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo, pero había algo en él que hacía que fuese imposible hacer la pregunta.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en sus razones porque enseguida los invitados de la boda lo rodearon para darles su enhorabuena. Katniss había descubierto que Peeta formaba parte de una enorme familia y tuvo que hablar con infinidad de invitados.

Acaecida por el apoyo de Peeta, Katniss se preguntaba cómo él podía parecer tan convincente cuando ambos sabían que aquello era una farsa.

Pero parecía dispuesto a jugar su parte y a no dejarla sola.

Finalmente se sentaron frente a una enorme mesa para comer y, al mirar a su alrededor, Katniss se dio cuenta de que deseaba que Finnick estuviese allí. Era la única familia que tenía y le hubiera gustado que estuviese en la boda, aunque no fuese una boda normal.

Pero era por Finnick por el que se celebraba esa boda.

-Estás muy tranquila -dijo Peeta suavemente-. ¿Estás cansada?

-Desearía que Finnick estuviera aquí -dijo ella.

-Tu hermano te ha causado muchos problemas -murmuró él-. Ahora eres mi esposa y haré todo lo posible porque no tengas más problemas. Sonaba tan convincente que Katniss tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Peeta se casaba sólo porque necesitaba una esposa.

-Te has casado conmigo y has cancelado la deuda -dijo ella-. Creo que has hecho más de lo que debías.

Nada más terminar el banquete salieron para el desierto, interrumpidos nada más por la reacción de Cinna, que se puso a llorar porque no quería quedarse solo.

-Es tan pequeño y ha vivido tantos cambios -dijo Katniss mientras abrazaba al niño. El personal del palacio había decorado la habitación según sus gustos y tenía un aspecto luminoso y alegre.

-¡No puedes llevarte a Katniss! -le gritó Cinna a su tío-. Quiero a Katniss. Katniss se ríe y me abraza y es divertida. Y me gustan sus cuentos.

Peeta tomó al niño en brazos.

-¿Has descubierto todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Te la traeré de vuelta. Pero mientras tanto, te he encontrado otra niñera a la que también querrás y que te contará unos cuentos fantásticos y he conseguido que tu madre vuelva a casa.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa de que Peeta pudiera mostrar sentimientos, Katniss se dio cuenta de que se ponía tenso y se preguntó qué pasaría con la madre de Cinna que parecía producir la misma tensión en todos.

Personalmente le parecía horrible que la mujer no mostrase interés por su hijo y se sentía bien al comprobar que el Príncipe compartía sus sentimientos. Realmente parecía que le importaba su sobrino y había entrevistado a una niñera personalmente. Por suerte la chica era muy dulce y había congeniado bien con Cinna, que finalmente accedió a dejar marchar a Katniss.

-Pero tráela de vuelta -le ordenó a su tío.

-Tenlo por seguro. La traeré de vuelta.

Poco después estaban en un convoy de vehículos de camino al oasis de Madan.

-Pensé que estaríamos solos -dijo ella.

-«Solos» es una palabra que no aparece en mi vocabulario -dijo él apretando con fuerza el volante-. Pero cuando lleguemos al oasis, tendremos privacidad. Para lo que tengo en mente no requiero ningún tipo de audiencia.

Katniss giró la cabeza para ocultar su expresión. La referencia a su inminente noche de bodas hacía que se estremeciera, y según dejaron atrás el palacio, sintió que la tensión aumentaba.

Se agarró al asiento del coche mientras contemplaba asombrada las dunas de arena que se extendían por todas partes.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes adónde vas? -le preguntó a Peeta al ver cómo las dunas se extendían en el horizonte-. A mí me parece todo igual.

Quizá se perdieran. Quizá tuvieran que regresar al palacio. -Para una extranjera quizá -dijo él-. Para aquellos que estamos familiarizados con el desierto, es posible orientarse sólo con el viento y las estrellas.

-Pero si es de día -señaló Katniss-. No hay estrellas y no podemos sentir el viento gracias al aire acondicionado. El Príncipe sonrió.

-Creí que preferirías el toque romántico, pero tienes razón. En cuanto dejemos la carretera, utilizaré una brújula. Está construida en el propio coche.

Una brújula. Entonces no había posibilidad de perderse. Katniss se retorció en su asiento y, contra su voluntad, su mirada acabó descansando sobre el muslo de Peeta. Para el viaje había cambiado el traje y las túnicas por un par de vaqueros negros y desgastados que se ajustaban a la perfecci6n a sus piernas atléticas. Sin poder evitarlo subió la mirada hasta la zona donde el tejido del pantalón dejaba adivinar su masculinidad. Le dio un vuelco el estómago y sintió que se le secaba la boca. No importaba la conversación que iniciaran. En su cabeza sólo estaba la palabra «cama».

¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo? Ella era un manojo de nervios y sin embargo él estaba impasible.

Pero quizá estuviese acostumbrado a llevarse a mujeres al desierto para seducidas. Desde luego experiencia tenía.

No como ella.

-Pararemos primero en la granja de caballos –dijo Peeta, y miró por el espejo para recordarle a Katniss que llevaban tras ellos un remolque para caballos por un momento se había olvidado de Sahara y del hecho de que Peeta no parecía confiar a nadie su preciado caballo.

-Normalmente trasladamos a los caballos en avión -le había dicho él mientras metía al caballo en el remolque-, pero Sahara odia volar y no voy a someterlo a tal estrés.

Aquella consideración por el caballo la había sorprendido. Quizá ella debía convertirse en caballo. Así se ganaría su compasión.

Sintiéndose melancólica una vez más, Katniss miró por la ventana y centró su atención en los cambios del paisaje. La luz jugaba entre las dunas, creando diferentes colores y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando se despertó era última hora de la tarde, en la distancia se divisaban montañas y Katniss pudo ver palmeras.

-¿Qué es aquello de allí? -preguntó.

-Es el oasis. Hemos llegado -le dijo Peeta.

-Pero si es enorme. Pensé que un oasis sería pequeño.

-A veces lo son, y a veces se construyen ciudades enteras a su alrededor. Pero primero

iremos a la granja de caballos. Quiero ver que Sahara, se adapta bien.

Minutos después pasaban frente a unas verjas de color blanco que bordeaban una zona

totalmente verde. Katniss parpadeó al ver el contraste con el resto del desierto y luego se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a lo lejos a los caballos.

-Caballos árabes. Son preciosos. ¿Podemos parar el coche? -Katniss ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, así que Peeta obedeció y detuvo el vehículo-. Mira los potros -dijo Katniss saltando por encima de la verja-. ¿No son preciosos?

-Son de Sahara -dijo una voz desde detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Peeta se había bajado también del coche y estaba a su lado-. Serán buenos para las carreras.

Katniss se giró al escuchar a Sahara impaciente porque quería salir del remolque. Al oír el sonido, las yeguas se acercaron galopando.

-Sahara sabe que está en casa -le dijo Katniss a Peeta.

-Creo que sus emociones son más primarias que todo eso -dijo él-. Siente a las yeguas y ya sólo piensa en el sexo.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron y Katniss notó toda su sexualidad en su mirada oscura.

Seguro que las yeguas se sentían como ella se sentía en ese momento. Enfrentada a un semental con sólo una cosa en mente.

Peeta se acercó más y de pronto ella fue consciente de toda su masculinidad.

-y las yeguas están igualmente excitadas -dijo él señalando a los animales-. Porque el semental está en casa -añadió.

Katniss sentía un intenso calor en la pelvis. Se sentía atraída hacia él como por un imán.

-Esta noche vendrás a mí, y todo saldrá bien.

Katniss estaba perdida en aquellos ojos negros. Debía haberle abofeteado por ser tan creído, pero de pronto se encontró a sí misma deseando no tener que esperar a esa noche.

Lo deseaba en ese momento.

Horrorizada por la dirección de sus pensamientos, Katniss se apartó de él recordándose que estaba haciendo eso por Finnick. Estaba cancelando la deuda. Era un negocio.

¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa? Le dirigió una mirada destinada a pararle los pies, pero él simplemente sonrió. Confusa e inquieta por sus pensamientos, Katniss se sintió aliviada cuando un grupo de empleados llegaron a ocuparse de Sahara. El Príncipe sacó al caballo del remolque y luego se lo entregó al mozo de cuadra, dándole unas indicaciones en árabe. El hombre asintió y se marchó con el caballo, dejándolos solos.

-¿Entonces dónde vamos a hospedamos esta noche, Alteza? -preguntó ella tratando de

guardar algún tipo de formalismos.

-Hemos llegado a un punto en nuestra relación en que te puedes ahorrar esos formalismos, llamame Peeta o Peet si lo prefieres.

-No tenemos ninguna relación.

-Esta noche la tendremos-contestó él-, y puedes estar segura de que no esperaré que me

llames Alteza cuando estés tumbada bajo mi cuerpo.

-Estás intentando ponerme nerviosa. Él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Nunca he conocido a una mujer que se sonroje con tanta facilidad.

-Yo nunca me sonrojaba hasta que te conocí -murmuró Katniss sintiendo el roce de sus

dedos con cada terminación nerviosa-. Desde que te conocí estoy todo el día del color de la remolacha.

-Porque yo soy muy sorprendente y tú muy inocente.

Katniss notó la ironía en su voz y se mordió el labio. Era su oportunidad para intentar decide que se equivocaba con ella. Pero no sabía cómo decir las palabras.

-Hago esto por mi hermano -dijo finalmente, y él sonrió ampliamente.

-El sacrificio definitivo -murmuró él-. Dentro de unas horas estarás en mi cama retorciéndote y rogando y te aseguro que no pensarás en tu hermano.

Katniss se apartó de él furiosa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del coche, diciéndose a sí misma que, pasase lo que pasase esa noche, no iba a retorcerse ni a rogar.

Iba a tumbarse con los ojos y la boca cerrados y el increíble ego de Peeta iba a tener que sobrevivir sin su ayuda.

Se sentó en el asiento y poco después él se unió, saltando al asiento del conductor con un movimiento atlético.

Al no tener que llevar a Sahara, conducía más rápido, sin importarle aquéllos que los seguían.

Poco después llegaron al otro lado del oasis y Katniss vio una serie de tiendas de campaña enormes.

Bueno, no eran exactamente tiendas de campaña, pensó al ver la enorme cantidad de lona que se extendía frente a ella. Obviamente el Príncipe necesitaba espacio cuando estaba lejos de casa.

-El desierto puede ser peligroso -dijo él mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad -así que será mejor que no te vayas muy lejos mientras estés aquí, _aziz. _

Ella lo miró sintiéndose enojada por su seguridad en sí mismo. ¿Es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la noche que se avecinaba?

-¿Qué puede ser más peligroso que tú?

-Bueno, yo diría que las serpientes y los escorpiones, pero depende de ti, mi rosa inglesa.

¿Serpientes y escorpiones? Katniss lo miró asustada y abrió la puerta rápidamente, mirando al suelo al instante. Peeta sacó una daga de la guantera del coche y se la entregó.

-Quizá te sientas más segura con esto. Podrás defenderte de los intrusos. Los de ocho patas o los demás. Mientras no te adentres en el desierto tú sola, estarás a salvo.

-Gracias -dijo ella examinando la daga de cerca. Luego se la devolvió-. Quédatela. No me va la violencia.

-Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo de la princesa y la pistola de agua -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo

que a Katniss se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Se recordó a sí misma que no iba a retorcerse ni a rogar. Al darse cuenta de que una horda de empleados estaban esperando para recibidos, Katniss salió del coche y se llevó la mano al pelo, sabiendo que llevaba todo el día viajando. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder darse un buen baño, pero sabía que esos lujos no existían en el desierto.

Se sorprendió y se alegró al ver que Clove daba un paso al frente. No se había dado cuenta de que ella era parte del grupo que viajaba con ellos.

-Si me sigue, Alteza. Debe de estar cansada tras el viaje.

¿Alteza? Tras darse cuenta de que casarse con el Príncipe implicaba más que el sexo legalizado, Katniss se apresuró a seguida.

-Llámame Katniss, Clove.

-Eso no sería apropiado, Alteza. Es usted una princesa ahora, y esta noche la pondremos guapa para el Príncipe.

Katniss estuvo a punto de decir que prefería ir en vaqueros, pero entonces vio la colección de vestidos colgados esperando a que ella eligiera uno.

-Oh -dijo ella tocando el primero de ellos. Un vestido azul que cambiaba de tonalidad con la luz.

-A mí también me gusta ése -dijo Clove-. Le quedará perfecto. Pero antes tiene que darse un baño.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Katniss mirando a su alrededor por primera vez. Aquello parecía sacado de las mil y una noches.

Los lados de la tienda estaban recogidos, dejando ver la maravillosa vista del desierto, y la habitación entera era preciosa y misteriosa. Decorada con rojos oscuros y púrpuras, el suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras persas tan bonitas que Katniss se quedó sin aliento.

Hubo un ruido que venía de fuera de la puerta y en ese momento entraron cuatro sirvientas más llevando agua caliente.

-El Príncipe nos ha pedido que la ayudemos a vestirse para esta noche, señora.

Katniss se quedó quieta mientras Clove le desabrochaba el vestido y charlaba tranquilamente.

-Qué afortunada es usted por haberse enamorado del Príncipe y que él se haya enamorado de usted. Es tan romántico.

¿Romántico?

Katniss se mordió el labio, no queriendo desilusionar a la chica. Sabía exactamente por qué el Príncipe se había casado con ella y sus razones eran cualquier cosa menos románticas. Necesitaba una esposa y, por alguna razón, la había escogido a ella. Se comportaba como un semental. No pensaba más que en el sexo.

-Muy bien, Clove -dijo mirando hacia el baño-. Vamos con esto.

Dos horas más tarde estaba contemplando su reflejo en el espejo asombrada. En vez de dejarla dormir tras el baño, Clove la había sentado en una silla y le había arreglado el pelo y maquillado. Luego la había ayudado a vestirse.

Tenía el pelo suelto y brillante después del baño. Clove le había colocado hilos dorados en la melena y le había pintado los ojos haciendo que parecieran enormes.

Y el vestido era increíble. Nunca había llevado puesto nada tan bonito en su vida.

Casi no se reconocía a sí misma. Tenía un aspecto oriental y exótico, mostrando su figura ligeramente, sugiriendo lo que había debajo pero sin ser descaradamente provocativo. Y al mismo tiempo resultaba increíblemente sensual.

¿Cómo había adivinado Peeta su talla? Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en el conocimiento que debía de tener el Príncipe en cuanto a tallas femeninas.

-¡Oh! -había dicho Clove tras ponerle el vestido-. Ese tono de azul le queda estupendamente. Parece toda una princesa y combina con los ojos del príncipe, es tan romántico.

-No nos entusiasmemos -murmuró Katniss tratando de sacar de su mente todo tipo de pensamientos románticos. No iba a haber nada de romántico en la velada de esa noche. Puede que el hombre fuera extremadamente sexy, pero también era despiadado y frío. Aquella noche no se trataba de romance, sino de sexo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Clove?

-Su Alteza ha dicho que se una a él tan pronto como esté lista.

-Entonces, vamos -dijo Katniss, sintiendo que nunca estaría lista del todo.

Clove apartó uno de los lados de la tienda y Katniss se sorprendió al ver allí a Beetee. ¿Es que iba a ir todo el personal del palacio a presenciar su primera noche con el Príncipe?

-He venido para acompañarla a la cena -dijo él.

-Gracias por todo -le dijo Katniss a Clove.

-Que tenga una velada estupenda, Alteza -dijo Clove ilusionada.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que allí, casarse con el Príncipe era considerado como ganar la lotería.

-Estoy lista -le dijo a Beetee.

-Era inevitable -murmuró Beetee tras observarla de arriba abajo. Luego le hizo un gesto

para que lo siguiera a través de un pasillo cubierto por un toldo.

Katniss lo siguió preguntándose exactamente qué sería lo inevitable, pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar por que enseguida Beetee se metió en otra tienda de campaña y agachó la cabeza.

El Príncipe se acercó y Beetee desapareció al instante, dejándolos solos.

Katniss se quedó petrificada, totalmente nerviosa y preguntándose si llegaría el momento en que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y no estremecerse. Peeta se había puesto unos pantalones hechos a medida pero, a pesar de su sofisticación occidental, seguía pareciendo exótico y peligroso.

-Estás guapísima.

-Lo elegiste tú -dijo Katniss mirando su vestido.

-No hablaba del vestido. Estás temblando.

-Bueno, estoy nerviosa -confesó ella cruzándose de brazos para evitar juguetear con las

manos-. No ocurre todos los días que una chica se una a un harén.

-Me he casado contigo, así que nada de harenes -dijo él con una sonrisa depredadora-. Ésta es una ocasión única. Tú, yo y una cama enorme.

Ella miró hacia la cama y sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y las piernas le temblaban. La cama dominaba la habitación e invitaba al ocupante a reclinarse sobre ella, a hundirse en sus cojines y a perderse en la fantasía.

El Príncipe obviamente sabía cómo satisfacer las fantasías de una mujer, pensó Katniss sintiendo algo irreconocible en su estómago. Se quedó mirando a la cama y se imaginó a sí misma desnuda con él.

Horrorizada por sus pensamientos, Katniss apartó la mirada y recordó que no estaba precisamente cualificada para hacer justicia a la cama.

Sabiendo que el Príncipe la estaba mirando fijamente, sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Veo que esperas mucho.

-Esta muestra de timidez femenina ya no me afecta -dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella- . Los dos somos adultos y queremos lo mismo.

¿Era cierto? Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería. Había pensado que lo único que quería era irse a casa, pero de pronto lo único que había en su cabeza era él, en la cama.

-Deja que te lo diga más claramente -añadió él al ver que no contestaba-. Si quieres seguir jugando, yo obedeceré, pero te aseguro que es totalmente innecesario. Eres una mujer moderna, no una virgen inocente, y a mí eso me parece bien.

Katniss se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si supiera que nunca había hecho nada más allá de besar a un hombre.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo ella tras decidir que iba a contarle la verdad-. Sé que piensas que yo... bueno, estás completamente equivocado conmigo y creo que deberías saber que yo no he... bueno... que yo nunca he. .. -dejó de hablar con la esperanza de que él captara el mensaje.

Peeta se quedó mirándola con una mezcla de exasperación y sorpresa.

-Bien -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces estaré encantado de iniciarte en el maravilloso mundo del sexo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

No podía moverse, no podía respirar. Todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado ante las palabras de Peeta.

El maravilloso mundo del sexo.

Había esperado que al menos se mostrara algo sorprendido de que fuera virgen, pero ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.

Lo había aceptado sin parpadear. La realidad de la situación era inminente y Katniss sintió un nudo en el estómago. Iba a ocurrir de verdad. Todos esos años soñando cómo sería y por fin iba a ocurrir.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Peeta señalando a la mesa baja que estaba cubierta con una

variedad de platos deliciosos.

Katniss se llevó la mano al estómago. ¿Hambre? Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer algo, pero si decía que no, ya sabía cuál sería la alternativa.

Sintió la necesidad de posponer el momento todo lo posible y sonrió.

-Me muero de hambre -mintió mientras se colocaba sobre los cojines. Peeta se sentó a su lado, rozando con el muslo el de Katniss, que se sintió aliviada de estar ya

sentada. No sabía cómo iba a poder comer algo. Tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas y no pensaba que hubiese sitio para nada más.

-¿Vino?

Le sirvió una copa de vino y se la entregó. Katniss agarró la copa y le dio varios sorbos, con la esperanza de poder relajarse.

Pero relajarse era imposible. ¿Cómo podía relajarse cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella?

-Háblame de tu familia -dijo él mientras le servía comida en un plato.

-Si pretendes engañarme para que cuenta algo de Finnick...

-Relájate -dijo él-. Esta noche no vamos a pelear. Mi pregunta era totalmente inocente. Sólo quería saber más de ti. Al fin y al cabo estamos casados.

-Finnick es mi familia -dijo ella tras dar otro trago al vino. Estaba delicioso y, aunque

normalmente no bebía, decidió rápidamente que, si quería hacer aquello, necesitaba algo para relajarse-. Él es todo lo que tengo en este mundo.

-¿Todo lo que tienes? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Mi madre se caso con el padre de Finnick, es por eso que tenemos apellidos diferentes, la madre de el murió cuando el era aun un bebe así que mi madre fue una madre para el. Nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía doce años -dijo Katniss-. Me fui a vivir con Finnick.

-¿Es mayor que tú? -Quince años. Él y su mujer me acogieron.

-¿No tenían hijos?

-Annie nunca quiso hijos -dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Pero te tuvo a ti.

-No tuvo elección -dijo Katniss volviendo a agarrar la copa de vino.

No quería compartir con él ciertas cosas. No quería que supiera el deseo tan intenso que tenía de pertenecer a una familia de verdad. Finnick había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que se sintiera deseada, pero no había nada que pudiera disimular la irritación de su mujer ante la llegada de una niña que no quería y tumbada en la cama tratando de llenar su soledad noche tras noche, Katniss se había perdido en los libros y los cuentos de familias felices, y se había prometido a sí misma que algún día ella también tendría una. Cuando se disponía a dar otro sorbo al vino, Peeta le quitó la copa suavemente.

-Creo que esta noche será más excitante para los dos si tú no estás inconsciente -dijo él colocándole la comida en el plato-. Prueba esto. Es una especialidad de la zona.

Katniss descubrió que, pese a su falta de apetito, la comida estaba deliciosa, y comió un poco antes de detenerse y mirado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Debe de ser algo muy solitario eso de ser príncipe.

-He estado rodeado de gente desde que nací. Estar solo es una fantasía.

-Supongo que debe de ser difícil conseguir tiempo para ti, pero puedes estar rodeado de

gente y aun así estar solo. Sobre todo si sospechas de sus intenciones. Pero al menos tenías una familia en la que podías confiar.

-¿Siempre lo ves todo con tanta ingenuidad?

Ella lo miró a la defensiva, sin saber muy bien qué había dicho para causar aquella amargura en su tono.

-Quiero decir que las familias normalmente se mantienen unidas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ésa es otra de tus fantasías?

Katniss no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños que no habían tenido tiempo de pasarlo mal en la vida. Un adulto cínico estaba fuera de su experiencia.

-¿No crees que las familias deberían poder confiar en ellas?

-Me parece una tontería confiar en alguien -dijo Peeta tras acabarse el vino.

Katniss se preguntaba qué le habría ocurrido para desconfiar así de todo el mundo.

-¿Y por qué no te habías casado hasta ahora?

-No era el momento adecuado -dijo él tras una pausa. Sabía que se estaba guardando algo, pero dada la frialdad de su mirada, no se atrevía a indagar más. Sintiéndose ligeramente mareada y deseando no haberse bebido el vino tan rápido con el

estómago vacío, Katniss se quitó los zapatos y se recostó sobre los cojines.

-Es una tienda alucinante. Es muy cómoda -murmuró mirando a su alrededor-. Siempre he pensado que yo odiaría ir de camping, pero tú sabes cómo hacerlo con estilo.

-¿Te imaginabas que ibas a tener que montar una tienducha en medio del desierto?

-Algo así. ¿Está esto aquí todo el tiempo?

Peeta asintió. -Es mi casa cuando estoy de visita en la granja de caballos y cuando tengo que resolver algún problema con la tribu. Vienen y me ven aquí. Es una vida simple. Menos complicada que vivir en el palacio en Kazban.

Katniss volvió a mirar hacia la cama y decidió que no le parecía tan simple.

_-¿_Tu padre también viene aquí?

-Como habrás observado, mi padre no goza ya de muy buena salud -contestó Peeta-. Prefiere quedarse en el palacio con Cinna.

-Tu sobrino es precioso.

-Te gustan los niños.

-Me encantan los niños. ¿Por qué no iban a gustarme?

-Porque no les gustan a todas las mujeres.

-Bueno, supongo que es verdad -dijo ella. Al fin y al cabo Annie no quería niños-. Pero a mí sí. Sobre todo los de la edad de Cinna. Me encanta el modo en que se ilusionan por todo. Y aprenden tan deprisa. De pronto están aprendiendo las letras y enseguida ya saben juntarlas y aprenden a leer, y eso es lo mejor. Ver a un niño deletrear una palabra por primera vez me hace sonreír.

Hubo un largo silencio tras su declaración y Katniss se sintió avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Estaba hablando demasiado. Siempre hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-Me da miedo perderme en la cama -bromeó ella.

-Te aseguro que no existe esa posibilidad, _habibati. _

Katniss sintió cómo aumentaba la

tensión y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre él. ¿Por qué no la besaba? ¿No la había invitado al desierto con el mero propósito de seducida? y sin embargo aún no le había puesto un solo dedo encima. Quizá hubiese cambiado de opinión. Pero entonces lo miró a los ojos y supo que no había sido así. Estaba jugando con ella.

-Bueno, Katniss -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Cuéntame cuáles son tus fantasías más

salvajes.

¿Sus fantasías más salvajes?

En ese momento todas lo incluían a él y la cama que estaba esperándolos. Pero aquello no era suficiente. No tenía experiencia como para saber lo que quería que él hiciera, pero sabía que quería que hiciese algo, y rápido, antes de que su cuerpo se derritiese de deseo.

Ella lo miró, ansiosa por que la besara, pero sin embargo Peeta se levantó, la tomó en brazos y la condujo al otro lado de la habitación, depositándola en el suelo junto a la cama. Luego le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

Temblando ante las expectativas, Katniss lo miró y vio todo el calor y la pasión en sus ojos.

La besó suavemente, en contraste con la lujuria de sus besos anteriores. En esa ocasión fue un beso lento y delicado. Ella levantó las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el calor de su piel a través de la camisa.

Sintió el roce de su lengua en los labios y abrió la boca lentamente. Él hizo el beso más profundo y el calor empezó a subir desde su pelvis y creció hasta que todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Sintió cómo movía las manos por su espalda y de pronto el vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera hablar, Peeta la tomó en brazos y la dejó en el centro de la cama para colocarse después sobre ella.

Katniss sintió su peso sobre ella mientras la besaba de nuevo y deslizaba la mano hasta tocar uno de sus pechos.

Le quitó el sujetador sin que ella supiera cómo lo había hecho y finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos brillantes.

-Sin duda fuiste diseñada para dar placer a los hombres -dijo antes de mordisquearle el pezón con la boca.

Al primer contacto con su lengua, Katniss se arqueó y gimió, sorprendida por la intensidad de sus emociones, pero él no se movió, y la mantuvo cautiva bajo su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso.

-Peet -susurró ella retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo que el calor en su pelvis se hacía insoportable.

Él levantó la cabeza mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo, deteniéndose brevemente en su cadera para luego descansar sobre el lugar más íntimo de todos.

Katniss contuvo el aliento. Le ardían las mejillas. Una parte de ella se sentía tímida, pero otra parte quería que la tocara por todo el cuerpo.

Casi sollozó cuando Peeta deslizó sus dedos bajo sus bragas de seda y no pudo evitar gemir cuando le separó las piernas y se abrió paso hacia su interior.

Era la experiencia más íntima de su vida. Con cada caricia de sus dedos liberaba un nuevo torrente de sensaciones.

Su cuerpo deseaba algo más. El deseo la inundaba. Se incorporó y le agarró la camisa, sintiendo la necesidad urgente de tocar su piel. Le temblaban los dedos mientras le desabrochaba los botones y él continuaba tomándose

libertades con su cuerpo.

-Te gusta eso -dijo él al verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

Dejó que le quitara la camisa y cerró los ojos mientras Katniss deslizaba las manos por su torso. Deslizó las manos hacia la cintura del pantalón y trató de bajarle la cremallera. Sintiéndose torpe por la desesperación. Con una sonrisa él le colocó la mano sobre la suya y la ayudó a terminar la operación, quitándose el resto de la ropa con un movimiento impaciente antes de volver a colocarse sobre ella.

De pronto Katniss se sintió tremendamente tímida al ver a un hombre totalmente excitado.

-Puedes mirar -dijo él antes de besada suavemente-. Y también tocar.

Ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca mientras deslizaba la mano por su

cuerpo. Entonces dudó un momento, temiendo hacer algo mal. Entonces sintió cómo él le cubría la mano con la suya y la conducía hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos tocaron la longitud de su ardiente erección. Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que no podía rodearla con la mano. Pero luego cerró los ojos y pensó que el cuerpo de la mujer estaba diseñado para adaptarse a cualquier hombre.

-Ya es suficiente -dijo él, y con un movimiento rápido se apartó de su caricia y se colocó sobre ella, situándose entre sus muslos.

Katniss sintió el calor de su erección sobre ella e inmediatamente se arqueó para sentirlo más cerca.

Él se detuvo un instante y ella se movió ligeramente bajo su cuerpo con la urgente necesidad de que la liberase de aquel dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Peeta le apartó el pelo de la cara y luego le deslizó un brazo bajo las caderas para elevarla ligeramente.

Katniss sintió cómo su miembro la penetraba en un movimiento rápido y poderoso, y gimió mientras hundía las uñas en su espalda.

El se quedó quieto y le agarró la barbilla con una mano.

-¿Kat?

Katniss no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a que regresara el dolor. En cualquier caso no comprendía su sorpresa. Ya le había dicho que era virgen. Pero por alguna razón había una tensión extraña en él antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla con ternura.

-Relájate, te juro que no volveré a hacerte daño -murmuró él-. Duele sólo porque yo no

sabía que...

-Pero te lo dije...

-Y no te creí. Me avergüenzo.

-No importa -dijo Katniss sintiendo que el dolor se había ido y crecía en ella una sensación muy diferente.

-Deberíamos parar.

-¡No! -dijo ella deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. No, no pares, por favor.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y luego inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

-Lo haré con ternura -prometió-, pero dímelo si vuelvo a hacerte daño. Fuiste hecha para el placer y será un honor enseñarte lo enorme que puede ser ese placer. Peeta tenía un aspecto oscuro y masculino sobre ella.

Se retiró ligeramente antes de volver a embestir contra ella sin dejar de mirarla. Sentirlo dentro fue una sensación tan maravillosa que Katniss deslizó los brazos por su

espalda, en esa ocasión queriendo más.

-Despacio -dijo él-. No te haré daño una segunda vez.

-No me estás haciendo daño -susurró ella-. Pero, Peet, lo necesito, por favor.

Pero él se negó a acelerar el ritmo, sino que lo mantuvo lento, enseñándole a Katniss con cada embestida el verdadero significado del placer.

-Eres mía, sólo mía -dijo él contra su boca, y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

Era poderoso y cálido, controlando sus respuestas hasta que Katniss finalmente llegó al clímax, uno tan intenso que gritó su nombre una y otra vez, apretando con los dedos su espalda mientras lo sentía estremecerse sobre ella. Katniss sintió cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, decidida a no mostrarle el nivel de emoción que había alcanzado. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser así. No sólo la excitación, sino la increíble cercanía. Su cuerpo de alguna manera había hecho desaparecer la soledad en que había estado sumida por mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido una conexión perfecta con otro ser humano. Katniss

mantuvo su cuerpo rígido, disfrutando del peso sobre ella, sin querer que el momento terminara. Pero inevitablemente terminó y Peeta se colocó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Ha sido increíble.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo, ella se acurrucó y le besó la piel húmeda.

Él no contestó y, cuando ella lo miró, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella se mordió el labio y se acurrucó a su lado, sintiéndose decepcionada y más que confundida. Se suponía que el hombre tenía que decir algo.

A no ser que no hubiese nada que decir. Obviamente para él no había sido increíble. Lo había decepcionado. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Era virgen.

Peeta se quedó quieto hasta que sintió que ella se quedaba dormida y entonces la apartó con delicadeza de sus brazos para alcanzar sus pantalones.

Se los puso con cuidado de no despertarla y salió fuera de la tienda. Necesitaba aire fresco para pensar con claridad.

Ignorando a los guardias que estaban de servicio, Peeta miró al cielo y se preguntó exactamente cuándo se había convertido en un cínico. Tanto que ya no era capaz de creer en la inocencia.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y recordó las múltiples veces en que ella había intentando decírselo, y él no la había creído, dando por hecho que todo era parte de un plan.

Sintiendo el peso de la culpa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, buscó maneras de justificar su comportamiento. ¿Era la culpa realmente suya? Al fin y al cabo él no imaginaba que una virgen fuese a acceder a su proposición con tanta rapidez. Lo cual demostraba que su moral era tan poco de fiar como había imaginado en un principio.

La cuestión de por qué era todavía virgen lo inquietaba ligeramente, pero decidió que sería porque nunca habría necesitado hacer el sacrificio definitivo. Le horrorizaba que ella se valorara a sí misma tan poco.

Pero era evidente que Katniss Everdeen estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por evitar la deuda.

Primero había intentado escapar del palacio. Al ver que no funcionaba, había utilizado otras tácticas como las lágrimas y el desmayo, y al ver que eso lo dejaba indiferente, había pasado al más viejo truco femenino de todos. La seducción.

Sintiéndose satisfecho por no ser culpable, Peeta regresó a la tienda con la intención de exigir una conversación más profunda con ella.

Pero al mirar a la cama se detuvo.

Ella estaba tumbada, dormida, con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía ligeramente mientras dormía.

Parecía increíblemente joven e inocente, pero claro, no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Él le había quitado esa inocencia. Peeta sintió un deseo sexual intenso al recordarlo. Luchando contra la necesidad de despertarla para volver a experimentar el placer y

enseñarle todo lo que aún tenía que aprender, Peeta decidió que necesitaba darse una ducha fría antes de pensar en conversar con ella.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Katniss abrió los ojos y lo miró.

_-_¿Porqué estás vestido? Vuelve a la cama.

Él no se movió, sabiendo que debía marcharse pero incapaz de hacerlo.

-En estas circunstancias no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Qué circunstancias? -dijo ella mientras se incorporaba-. Si se trata del hecho de que no lo haya hecho antes...

-Me sorprendió.

-Pues no veo por qué. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

Pero no la había creído. ¿Cuándo antes una mujer le había dicho la verdad?

-Lo he hecho todo mal, ¿verdad? Por eso has huido de la cama.

-No he huido -dijo él sentándose a su lado-. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y él sintió la tensión. Katniss seguía haciendo eso y cada vez que lo hacía, Peeta tenía la necesidad de tumbarse sobre ella y besarla para que no pudiera hablar.

-Estaba muy nerviosa -confesó-. Pero ha sido fantástico. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Claro que no -dijo él quitándose los pantalones para meterse bajo las sábanas con ella. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo habían hecho una vez.

Con un suspiro de placer, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas y Peeta la besó con decisión. Deslizó la mano por su melena castaña, cuya suavidad hizo que su libido despertara de golpe.

Ella deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, segura de sí misma, y él gimió al sentir cómo lo tocaba, acariciándolo con los dedos hasta que pensaba que iba a explotar.

Con un movimiento rápido, Peeta se colocó sobre su espalda y la colocó a ella encima. Pero fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa en esa ocasión, moviéndose lentamente hasta que los dos estuvieron unidos, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras lo sentía dentro.

Él le sostuvo la mirada e intentó recordar algún momento en su vida en el que el sexo hubiese sido así.

Se dijo a sí mismo que sería por el hecho de que era virgen. Sólo porque estaba aprendiendo, aprendiendo de él.

Decidido a aferrarse a su autocontrol, Peeta cerró los ojos y la agarró de las caderas con firmeza, tratando de ralentizar sus movimientos, pero ella gimió a modo de protesta y comenzó a moverse más deprisa, generando un ritmo que los condujo a ambos hacia el clímax.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él y él la rodeó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Mientras luchaba por recuperar el control del que tan orgulloso estaba, se le ocurrió que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Peeta se había ido.

Katniss se incorporó y miró alrededor de la tienda, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al ver que no estaba.

Si necesitaba otra confirmación de que lo de la noche anterior había sido un desastre, ahí la tenía.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas, avergonzada por su falta de inhibición al recordado. Y como si una vez no hubiera sido suficiente, ella le había pedido que regresara a la cama para hacer que se retorciera y rogara una segunda vez, y una tercera. !

Y, conociendo a Peeta, sabía que iban a tener que buscar otra tienda, porque allí no había sitio suficiente para ella, él y su enorme ego después de los acontecimientos.

Era evidente que Peeta se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, que no había disfrutado. ¿Por qué si no habría abandonado la tienda? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara?

De algún modo tenía que aferrarse a su dignidad el tiempo suficiente hasta que él la llevara de vuelta al palacio.

Obviamente él no la consideraba una moneda de cambio apropiada con respecto a la deuda. Probablemente se estaría arrepintiendo de haberse casado con ella.

Ansiaba poder darse un baño, pero sabía que todo el mundo a su alrededor sabía lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche, y esa certeza la hacía querer meterse bajo las sábanas y no volver a ver la luz del sol.

Estaba preguntándose cómo iba a abandonar la tienda discretamente cuando Peeta apareció vestido, obviamente tras haberse dado una ducha.

Tenía el pelo húmedo y echado hacia atrás y acababa de afeitarse. Estaba tan sexy que Katniss sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Sin saber qué decir, ella agarró las sábanas y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

-Anoche no comiste nada. Debes de estar hambrienta -dijo él chasqueando los dedos. Un grupo de sirvientas aparecieron con una serie de platos y jarras que depositaron cuidadosamente sobre la mesa que había sido despejada.

Katniss se quedó mirando alucinada. Habían entrado mientras dormía.

Se sintió más avergonzada aún y se juró que, si salía de aquella situación, no iba a volver a acostarse con un hombre jamás.

Las sirvientas prepararon la mesa una vez más y luego desaparecieron sin decir nada.

-Encontrarás esto más cómodo que tu vestido azul -dijo Peeta ofreciéndole una bata.

-Gracias -dijo ella alcanzándola con una mano y sin dejar de sujetar las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de cómo se había abalanzado sobre él la noche pasada aún habitaban en su cabeza y se negó a mirarlo a la cara.

Si él podía ser frío, ella también podía.

De algún modo consiguió ponerse la bata sin revelar nada de su cuerpo y colocó los pies en el suelo, apretando los dientes al notar que le dolía el cuerpo en algunas zonas.

Se levantó suavemente siendo consciente de que Peeta la estaba mirando, así que trató de caminar con normalidad hasta la mesa.

-El café huele bien.

-Sabemos preparar café -dijo él sentándose junto a ella-. Quiero hablar contigo de lo de anoche.

Ella, por el contrario, no quería hablar del tema. No necesitaba que le recordara lo que había hecho.

-Tienen un aspecto delicioso -dijo señalando un plato con pasteles, en un intento por distraerlo. El le alcanzó el plato sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¿De qué hay que hablar? -preguntó ella tras darle un mordisco a uno de los pasteles-. Tú marcaste. Fin de la historia.

-¿Yo marqué?

-Sí. ¿No se trata de eso? Supremacía masculina. Querías hacer que me retorciera y rogara y es lo que hice. Enhorabuena. Otra marca más en el cabecero de tu cama.

-Eso no es lo que ocurrió anoche.

-¿No? no creas que no me di cuenta de que pasaste la noche intentando escapar de la cama. He de decir que no fue particularmente halagador.

-Hasta anoche no sabía que eras virgen.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía si eres un cínico -respondió ella-. Y habiendo descubierto que mi experiencia en el dormitorio es muy limitada, has dejado muy claro que deseas renegociar nuestro trato.

-¿Trato?

-Bueno, obviamente no esperabas tener que dar lecciones bajo las sábanas -dijo ella concentrándose en el café para no mostrar el dolor que sentía en su corazón-. Asúmelo. No era lo que esperabas.

-Es verdad en cierto modo, pero aun así yo... -se detuvo al escuchar un sonido fuera de la tienda-. Di órdenes de que no nos molestara nadie.

-Pero yo no soy nadie -dijo una voz femenina, y una mujer entró en la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara, quedándose con una postura provocadora en la puerta.

-¡Magde!

¿Magde? ¿Por qué su cuñada los visitaba en el desierto? Katniss vio que había tensión entre ellos. ¿Por que iba vestida como si fuera a una fiesta? Su vestido rojo era tan corto que mostraba una indecente longitud de muslo, y sus labios estaban pintados de un color similar,

Recordando los comentarios de Peeta sobre su vestimenta aquel día en el zoco, Katniss llegó a la conclusión de que el príncipe de la corona era un hipócrita. Si su cuñada se vestía así, ¿por qué no aprobaba su vestido hasta los tobillos?

Por otra parte no podía negarse que Magde era una mujer increíblemente bella.

-Me llamaste para que volviera, Peeta -dijo Magde con una sonrisa-. Pues ya he vuelto.

-Te ordené que regresaras a Kazban.

-Y cuando llegué me di cuenta de que no estabas.

-No te pedí que regresaras por mí, sino por tu hijo -dijo Peeta con una frialdad que dejó a Katniss de una pieza.

Si le hubiera hablado así a ella, se habría consumido, pero Magde obviamente estaba hecha de otro material y simplemente sonrió.

-Cinna me dijo que te habías casado -dijo mirando a Katniss con hostilidad-. Para ser

honesta, me resulta difícil de creer dadas las circunstancias.

Peeta se puso en pie y dijo: -No deberías estar aquí.

-No pienses que eres nada especial -le dijo a Katniss-. Se ha casado contigo sólo para

castigarme

De pronto Katniss perdió el apetito. Diciendo algo en árabe, Peeta atravesó la tienda sobre la alfombra persa dejando claro cuál era su intención.

-Márchate antes de que haga que te echen. Ignorando su amenaza, Magde sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Sé por qué estás furioso. Sé lo frustrante que ha sido para ti tenerme tan cerca y no poder tocarme. Pues todo eso está a punto de cambiar. He tomado algunas decisiones mientras estaba en París.

-No me interesan tus decisiones.

-¿No? ¿Ni siquiera aunque te incluyan?

-Tus decisiones son sólo tuyas -contestó Peeta secamente, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella para crear entre ambos toda la distancia posible.

-Peeta...

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Lo dices por ella? -preguntó Magde mirando a Katniss-. Todos sabemos que este matrimonio no es real. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Y si te preocupa que esté celosa, no te preocupes. Eres un hombre viril, Peeta. Nunca esperé que te comportaras como un monje. ¿Crees que no sé por qué te casaste con ella?

-Magde -dijo él en tono amenazante.

-Sigues decidido a castigarme por mi error –dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho, con los ojos súbitamente llenos de lágrimas-. Sé que te hice daño. ¿Pero realmente pensabas que esto...? -dijo señalando a Katniss- ¿Esto solucionaría las cosas?

Katniss se quedó de piedra. Sabía que su matrimonio no era más que un negocio, pero nunca hasta ese momento se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Peeta tuviera otra mujer en su vida. Por alguna razón, aquella certeza la ponía enferma.

-Tú elegiste libremente. -dijo Peeta-. Ahora yo hago lo mismo.

-De eso va todo esto, claro. Como ya he dicho, me estás castigando. Pero ahora estamos empatados. Es muy dulce -dijo mirando a Katniss-. Pero no es tu tipo.

-No, no es mi tipo habitual.

-Tu padre siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que nos casáramos. Y tú siempre estuviste decidido a hacer destacar tu independencia. Pues creo que ya lo has dejado claro, Peeta. Podemos seguir para delante.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo regresaré a Kazban hoy. Debería haber tomado medida en eso antes. No debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

-Entonces te veré en el palacio -dijo Magde con una sonrisa. Peeta chasqueó los dedos para llamar a las sirvientas.

Cuando Magde abandonó la tienda, Katniss sintió que toda la seguridad en sí misma había desaparecido.

Obviamente él estaba ansioso por regresar al palacio, y nadie podía culparlo después de la noche tan desastrosa. ¿Cómo iba ella a competir con alguien como Magde?

-Obviamente hay una historia entre vosotros –dijo ella.

-Fui yo quien la trajo a Kazban hace diez años.

-Entiendo.

-Lo dudo -dijo Peeta al borde de su paciencia- Tengo que regresar a Kazban inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto -dijo Katniss tratando de ocultar su decepción. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que iba a

quedarse allí? ¿Que iban a repetir lo de la otra noche? Se recordó a sí misma que aquello no era un romance, sino un negocio.

La semana siguiente hubo un montón de recepciones y cenas oficiales, y en cada evento público estaba Magde, con sus ojos tremendamente maquillaos puestos en Peeta.

Aparte de estar sentada a su lado en las cenas oficiales, Katniss no vio mucho a Peeta. Estaba siempre con su padre o encerrado en el despacho con Beetee, así que ella pasaba el día enseñando a Cinna y jugando con él en el jardín o dando paseos por el desierto.

Por la noche dormía sola en una suite tan grande que casi podía perderse en ella. No sabía dónde dormía Peeta, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Magde podía hacerse una idea.

¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Por qué no se había casado con Magde? Finalmente, sentada a su lado en una de esas tediosas recepciones, decidió aclarar las cosas. Sin dejar de preguntarse por qué le importaba tanto, le puso una mano en el brazo a Peeta y sonrió a modo de disculpa a un embajador extranjero.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Él no la miró, y simplemente alcanzó su copa de vino. -Quiero el divorcio.

-Vaya conversación más apropiada para una cena -dijo él mirándola finalmente.

-Dado que no te veo en ningún momento del día, debo aprovechar las oportunidades.

-No quiero tener esta conversión en público- dijo él con frialdad.

-Mejor tenerla en público que no tenerla. Has estado ignorándome y no lo soporto. Quiero el divorcio.

-No puedes divorciarte. Tenemos un trato.

-Nuestro trato no incluía una amante. No dejaré que me humilles de esta manera.

-¿Me lo repites?

-Es evidente que te estás acostando con Magde.

-¿Una noche en mi cama y ya te crees experta en relaciones sexuales?

-Si crees que me falta práctica, es culpa tuya –dijo ella-. No he tenido muchas ocasiones

para practicar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y de pronto todo lo que la rodeaba pareció desaparecer. Estaba sólo pendiente de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto Peeta se levantó, ignorando que la mesa se había quedado en silencio. Sin dar explicación a sus invitados, le tendió la mano a Katniss, que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban.

-Sólo quería una conversación -murmuró ella-, no una escena.

-Qué raro -murmuró Peeta-. Pensé que lo que querías era más práctica.

Ella se puso roja _y _virtualmente Peeta la arrastró fuera de la habitación ajeno a las

especulaciones de los invitados. Ignorando a los sirvientes _y _los guardias, Peeta la llevó por unos pasillos interminables hasta una zona del palacio en la que nunca había estado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Mis aposentos -dijo él abriendo una puerta _y _entrando. Una vez dentro, cerró las puertas de golpe _y _se giró para mirarla-. ¿De qué va esa tontería de Magde?

Katniss tragó saliva _y _se sintió incapaz de responder.

El era sumamente atractivo _y _se encontraba a sí misma patética, comportándose como una mujer celosa cuando no tenía motivos para estarlo. Sólo una persona enamorada podría tener celos. Y desde luego ella no estaba enamorada.

-Pensaba que... quiero decir que no te he visto desde que regresamos al palacio _y _Magde siempre está sonriendo.

-¿Y das por hecho que yo soy el responsable de esa sonrisa?

-Te has casado conmigo para darle celos.

-Me he casado contigo porque me venía bien. Y para que Magde sepa que no estoy disponible.

-Pasaste una noche conmigo. Una noche en la que preferiste intentar perderte en el desierto como alternativa a dormir conmigo. Luego volvemos aquí _y _dejo de verte. Y cada vez que me doy la vuelta, Magde está allí con esa mirada en la cara. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

-Que te estaba dando tu espacio.

-Ah -dijo Katniss mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

-Pensé que estaba siendo considerado, pero evidentemente no era el momento.

-No creo que necesite tanto espacio como me has dado.

-¿Cuánto espacio?

-Ninguno.

-He tenido un día muy largo. Voy a darme una ducha _y _luego hablaremos más.

Peeta salió de la habitación _y _la dejó mirando, deseando gritar de frustración. ¿Hablar? ¿Es que no había escuchado lo que había dicho? No quería hablar. Comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha a lo lejos. ¿Por qué no la había agarrado? Acababa de decidir que estaba destinada a una vida de frustración cuando levantó la cabeza _y lo _vio allí, desnudo salvo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Estuviste muy distante después de nuestra noche juntos -dijo él mientras Katniss se

acercaba-. Sé que te hice daño.

-No mucho.

-Jamás le había hecho daño a una mujer.

-¿Por eso te apartaste de mí?

-A pesar de lo que pienses, me sorprendió que fueras virgen. Estaba furioso -dijo

apartándole el pelo de los hombros-. Furioso contigo por entregar algo tan preciado así, sin más, _y _furioso conmigo mismo por no creerte. Te merecías algo mejor.

¿Mejor? No podía haber sido mejor.

-No importa, Peet -dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que le daba miedo tocarla. Lo que significaba que ella iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa. Sin decir nada más, se inclinó y le dio un beso en el hombro, saboreando con la lengua el calor de su piel. Entonces él gimió levemente y la abrazó. La besó con pasión y ella se sintió aliviada, y desesperada por hacer el amor con él como lo habían hecho en el desierto. Cada noche desde entonces, había estado tumbada en su cama recordando lo maravilloso que había sido, y la anticipación había crecido tanto, que cuando finalmente sintió sus manos desabrochándole el vestido, emitió un gemido. El vestido cayó al suelo dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

-Tu vestido es precioso, pero te prefiero sin ropa -dijo él. Katniss estiró una mano y le quitó la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Mira lo que has hecho -dijo él suavemente mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a la cama. La dejó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, tomando el control de la situación.

Ella sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la expectativa y emitió un grito ahogado al sentir su boca sobre uno de sus pechos. La excitación explotó en su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales mientras se arqueaba hacia él. Peeta estaba caliente y tan excitado que, sólo con sentir su cuerpo sobre ella, Katniss movía las caderas frustrada.

-Estás muy impaciente -dijo él colmando de besos todo su cuerpo tembloroso-. Me encanta el hecho de que me desees tanto como yo a ti. Estaba intentando mantenerme alejado de ti. Te puse en tus propios aposentos porque no confiaba en poder tenerte en los míos y no tocarte.

-Quiero que me toques -dijo Katniss-. Peet, por favor.

-No, la última vez te hice daño. No volverá a ocurrir -y continuó besándola, llevándola a unos niveles con los que ni siquiera ella había soñado.

Con el roce de su lengua y el tacto de sus dedos consiguió volverla loca hasta que se encontró a sí misma rogando por más.

Ella estiró la mano y cerró los dedos sobre su potente erección, sintiendo inmediatamente la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Peet, por favor. Te necesito ahora.

-Me encanta que seas tan receptiva. Y me encanta ser el único hombre que te ha visto así.

La primera embestida en su cuerpo fue tierna y la hizo gemir. La agarró de las caderas y

dio otra embestida, no tan tierna, controlando su cuerpo y poseyéndola. Katniss gritó y lo rodeó con las piernas, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Sentía el poder de

su masculinidad volviéndola loca más allá de lo imaginable.

-Me encantas -dijo él con deseo en la voz. Luego la besó otra vez deslizando la lengua

dentro de su boca. Ella deslizó los brazos por su espalda, sintiendo la humedad de su piel y la dureza de sus músculos, sintiendo el poder de su embestida mientras se movía dentro de ella. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Peeta.

El clímax le llegó con la fuerza de una tormenta, invadiéndola un placer absoluto y tan intenso que gritó su nombre una y otra vez, retorciéndose tan fuertemente bajo su cuerpo, que de pronto lo escuchó gemir y llegar al clímax dentro de ella.

Tras ese momento, Katniss se quedó tumbada, sin aliento y alucinada, esperando que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Sintiendo a Peeta aún dentro de ella, quiso poder quedarse así para siempre.

-El sexo contigo es una maravilla -dijo él colocándose sobre su espalda. Ella se agarró a él, sintiendo su piel húmeda y el latir de su corazón bajo su mejilla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad. La razón por la que le importaba tanto que él pudiera tener una relación con Magde.

No se había casado con Peeta por los ocho millones de libras. No se había casado con Peeta por Finnick. Se había casado con él porque lo amaba.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Katniss se despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que Peeta estaba vestido con un traje oscuro que resaltaba su masculinidad.

-Tenemos que terminar la conversación que comenzamos anoche -dijo él-. Debería haberte avisado antes de que Magde es una maestra de la manipulación. No te dejes llevar por ella.

Ella se incorporó, aún medio dormida por las pocas horas de sueño.

-¿Ella es la causa de que seas un cínico con las mujeres?

-No sólo ella. Todas las mujeres juegan conmigo. Siempre quieren algo, y siempre suele

estar relacionado con el dinero o con el poder que ejerzo en Kazban. Ninguna de las mujeres que conozco es directa.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo un negocio del que ocuparme -dijo él-, y sé que los negocios son los que han evitado que tuviéramos una luna de miel decente. Cuando termine nos iremos de vuelta al oasis y pasaremos algún tiempo juntos. Y esta vez no nos molestarán.

La sola mención del oasis y lo que había ocurrido allí fue suficiente para que a Katniss se le secara la garganta.

-A pesar de los malentendidos, esa noche fue muy especial, _habibati _-dijo él-, y regresaremos tan pronto como pueda.

-Peet, sobre nuestro matrimonio...

-No quiero hablar más de nuestro matrimonio. Anoche estabas triste. No volveremos a mencionarlo.

-¿Cómo puede funcionar este matrimonio si no me quieres?

-Un matrimonio de éxito no se basa en el amor. Por eso lo llaman contrato matrimonial.

¿Contrato matrimonial? En dos palabras había reducido sus fantasías a un término legal. Katniss lo miró frustrada. Peeta no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar cuando se trataba de amor.

Pero quizá ella pudiera enseñarle. Quizá con el tiempo podría quitarle ese cinismo. Mientras estuvieron en el palacio, durante el día Katniss pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando con Cinna. La nueva niñera era una chica dulce pero Cinna siempre la buscaba a ella y ella estaba encantada de jugar con él. En cuanto a Magde, no había habido ni rastro de ella desde la noche en que Peeta se había llevado a Katniss de la mesa. Peeta dejaba sus aposentos temprano cada mañana y no regresaba hasta la noche, a veces

cuando ella ya estaba dormida. Katniss sabía a juzgar por su expresión, que se avecinaba algún tipo de crisis, pero cada vez que se atrevía a preguntar, él fruncía el ceño y cambiaba de tema.

Lo cual le recordaba que ella no era realmente parte de su vida, pensaba Katniss mientras ordenaba los juguetes que Cinna había esparcido por la habitación. Puede que lo quisiese, pero desde luego él no la quería a ella, salvo en su cama.

Tras aquella primera noche en sus aposentos, hicieron el amor todas las noches. Ella se sorprendía constantemente de su resistencia. Trabajaba todo el día, se pasaba media noche despierto y luego saltaba de la cama a la mañana siguiente con energías renovadas y ella se sentía aliviada por tener un punto de escape para su amor. Puede que no fuese capaz de decirle que lo amaba, pero se lo demostraba cada noche y su vida sexual era maravillosa y su felicidad no pasaba inadvertida.

Tras una de las aburridas cenas formales en las que ella había deseado nada más que regresar a sus aposentos, una mujer se había acercado, le había dado un beso y había dicho algo que ella no entendió.

Katniss miró a Peeta esperando una traducción. -Predice que tendrás muchos hijos saludables -dijo Peeta-. Una vez más te has puesto roja.

-Me encantan los niños.

-Eso son buenas noticias -dijo él-, porque como mi esposa, se espera de ti que des a luz

varios herederos.

-No habíamos dicho nada de hijos.

-No lo consideré necesario, dado que suelen ser producto del matrimonio -observó él

agarrándola de la muñeca para llevarla lejos de la mesa. Katniss se quedó asombrada por sus palabras. ¿Producto del matrimonio? Nunca había oído a nadie describir así a los niños.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Peeta.

-Sí -murmuró ella sonriendo dulcemente a uno de los parientes de él-. No puedo creer que tengas esa visión del matrimonio y de los hijos.

-Es una visión práctica. Y deberías alegrarte de que sea así, si no, no estaríamos aquí. Para lo mucho que hablas de los cuentos de hadas, ¿he de recordarte que te has metido en un matrimonio por la suma de ocho millones de libras? No me suena muy romántico. Relájate. Al menos te has quedado con el príncipe.

Con aquellos comentarios sobre el matrimonio y los hijos, Katniss se daba cuenta de que no había nada de romántico en él.

-Importa la realidad, no las fantasías -añadió Peeta-. Nuestro matrimonio funcionará porque no hay emociones de por medio, lo cual es esencial en la mujer con la que me caso, y me encanta el hecho de que sea el único hombre con el que te has acostado.

Así que se trataba de ego

Katniss lo miró sintiéndose frustrada, dándose cuenta de que realmente creía que aquellas eran razones suficientes para casarse.

-Ahora despídete de los invitados. Quiero llevarme a mi mujer a la cama y para eso no necesito a mis parientes.

Pocas semanas después de que hubieran regresado al palacio, Katniss estaba leyendo un libro cuando apareció Peeta y le ofreció una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella. .

-Una prueba de que puedo ser romántico. Lo de anoche fue increíble, y prueba de que un matrimonio fruto de una negociación puede funcionar bien.

Ella tragó saliva preguntándose qué diría él si le confesara lo mucho que lo quería. Katiss desempaquetó la caja y se dio cuenta de que era una caja de terciopelo.

-Ábrela -dijo Peeta-. Lo elegí yo mismo de la herencia familiar. Katniss abrió la caja y se encontró con un colgante en forma de corazón, un diamante tan

bello que casi la dejó ciega al entrar en contacto con la luz

-¡Oh!

Él lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso con una sonrisa.

-Es un diamante muy exclusivo. Mi bisabuelo se lo dio a su esposa el día de su boda. La quería mucho.

¿y por qué Peeta se lo entregaba a ella?

-Es precioso -dijo ella mirándose en el espejo-. Gracias.

-Me distraes constantemente -dijo Peeta tras darle un beso en el cuello-. Cada vez me resulta más difícil trabajar sabiendo que tú estás aquí esperándome.

Se dijo a sí misma que sólo era sexo mientras sentía sus brazos a su alrededor. No iba a darle más importancia. Peeta gimió y le dio la vuelta, acariciándole las mejillas con la mano.

-Te quiero sólo para mí -murmuró antes de besarla en la boca-. Esta tarde te llevaré de

vuelta al oasis. Ya lo hemos retrasado bastante.

-¿El oasis? Pero tú trabajo...

-Puede esperar. Ya he estado alejado de mi vida tiempo suficiente. Nos marcharemos lo

antes posible.

-Pero no he hecho las maletas.

-Ya se ocuparán de eso. Sólo ocúpate de ir tú.

-Pero Cinna... no quisiera tener que dejarlo aquí. Magde no parece pasar nada de tiempo con él.

Por el contrario, Katniss había pasado cada día con el niño y sabía que la necesitaba.

-Deseo estar a solas contigo, ¿y tú quieres llevarte al niño?

-Sólo durante el día -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tengo planes también para el día -dijo él-, pero si quieres llevarte a mi sobrino, que así

sea. Nos acompañará. Junto con su niñera, que lo mantendrá ocupado. Yo pretendo tenerte a ti ocupada también

Llegaron al oasis a última hora de la tarde y los sirvientes lo habían preparado ya todo para su estancia.

Los esperaba una comida y Katniss dio de comer a Cinna, lo bañó y le leyó un cuento. Finalmente regresó a la tienda de campaña que era su dormitorio.

Peeta estaba sentado a la mesa, ojeando unos papeles con el ceño fruncido. Aunque sabía que no la amaba, Katniss se sentía contenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar?

-¿No te gusta el desierto?

-En realidad me encanta.

-Me complace oír eso -dijo él acariciándole las mejillas con la mano-. Este lugar es especial para mí porque es el hogar de mis antepasados y el hogar de mi corazón. Es también el lugar en el que te entregaste por primera vez a mí. Y ese recuerdo permanece conmigo.

El recuerdo permanecía en ella también. -¿Entonces cuánto tiempo podemos quedamos?

-Hasta que el negocio me obligue a regresar -dijo él chasqueando los dedos a uno de los

sirvientes, que regresó al instante con bandejas de comida y jarras de vino-. Vamos a relajarnos y a comer.

Katniss se sentó sobre los cojines y miró a Peeta, preguntándose si sería capaz algún día de mirarlo sin sentir mariposas en el estómago. Era extremadamente guapo e insoportablemente sexy, y el saber lo que podía hacerle en la cama, hacía que Katniss se sintiese ansiosa.

-Si te sirve de consolación, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Paso los días soñando con las noches - dijo él alcanzando la jarra de vino.

-Oh -exclamó ella avergonzada porque hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Dio un trago al vino y sintió cómo el calor corría por sus venas-. Mañana Cinna quiere ir a montar. ¿Vendrás?

-Eres una cobarde, Kat. Por las noches te entregas a mí gratuitamente pidiendo más y más. Sin embargo por el día evitas mirarme a la cara.

-La verdad es que no te he visto mucho durante el día -señaló ella-. Has estado trabajando.

-Pero ahora no estoy trabajando -contestó él-. Y quiero llegar a conocer a mi esposa.

-La mayoría de la gente se llega a conocer entre sí antes de casarse.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que mucha gente cree que se conoce antes de casarse, pero con el tiempo descubren cosas del otro que no conocían y se sienten desilusionados. Antes de un matrimonio, la gente puede fingir ser muchas cosas pero la verdad acaba saliendo a la luz. Nosotros al menos sabíamos la verdad el uno del otro antes de casamos.

-Sigues pensando que sabía lo de Finnick y que mentí cuando te dije que no sabía nada.

-No importa -dijo él-. Cada uno tenemos nuestras razones para casarnos, Katniss. Estoy satisfecho. Tú estás satisfecha. No hablemos más de ello.

Pero ella quería hablar de ello. Quería que la creyera. Pero tenía una visión demasiado cínica del mundo.

-¿Sólo fue Magde?

-¿Sólo fue Magde qué?

-La que te hizo creer que todas las mujeres son unas manipuladoras.

-Kat, las mujeres han sido manipuladoras conmigo desde que aprendí a caminar. Tengo

dinero e influencias y siempre hay gente que quiere aprovecharse de eso.

-¿Realmente crees que es imposible que alguien te quiera por ti mismo?

-En mi posición nunca esperé casarme por amor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el amor exista.

-¿Nunca has amado a nadie?

-No, y evidentemente tú tampoco -dijo él-. O no habrías sido virgen cuando te llevé a la

cama.

-Estaba esperando al hombre adecuado.

-Y entonces me conociste.

Él era el hombre apropiado, pero no podía decírselo. Tras aquel primer día, los siguientes fueron similares. Se levantaban tarde, iban al desierto, jugaban con Cinna, cenaban y luego hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Luego se iban a dormir, aunque exactamente no dormían mucho. Para Katniss era una existencia feliz. ¿Qué más daba si no la amaba? Peeta estaba demostrando ser muy atento y considerado. Cada día le llevaba regalos para sorprenderla y era una compañía muy agradable. Era muy

listo, sorprendente y encantador, y ella disfrutaba estando con él y poco a poco él fue abriéndose más a ella y Katniss comenzó a comprender la insoportable presión que había tenido que soportar desde niño.

Si en algún momento requerían su atención, ella se iba con Cinna.

-El tío Peeta dice que puedo montar en el desierto siempre y cuando no nos vayamos muy lejos. Vendrá con nosotros cuando termine con el negocio -dijo Cinna uno de los días mientras le daba con los pies al pony en el que iba subido para que fuese más deprisa.

-Eres un jinete estupendo -dio Katniss.

-El tío Peeta me enseñó -dijo Cinna con orgullo-. Mi madre no quería que yo montara. Dice que es peligroso, pero el tío Peeta insistió en que debía aprender.

-Pues desde luego pusiste atención -dijo Katniss al ver al niño sentado sin esfuerzo sobre el pony.

-¿Ves aquello de allí? -dijo el niño señalando a lo lejos-. Hay cuevas. Hay historias sobre ellas. Hay gente que dice que son tan profundas que nunca nadie ha llegado al final.

-Pensé que odiabas la oscuridad.

-Sólo en el palacio -dijo él-. En el desierto es diferente y me encantaría ir a las cuevas. Un día cabalgaré allí yo solo.

-Bueno, no cuando yo esté a tu cargo -dijo Katniss. Explorar una cueva oscura sin fin no era su idea de diversión.

-No está muy lejos -dijo Cinna-. Y ya soy mayor Puedo cuidar de ti.

-No, gracias -dijo Katniss-. Podrás hacer ese viaje con Peet. -y en ese momento escuchó un caballo a lo lejos y vio cómo Peeta se acercaba al galope sobre Sahara.

-¿Puedo montarlo, tío Peeta? -preguntó Cinna

-Nunca nadie ha montado a Sahara excepto yo -dijo Peeta-, pero quizá cuando seas mayor.

-¿Podemos ir a las cuevas?

-Hoy no -dijo Peeta-. Se está haciendo tarde y está muy lejos. El viaje tendrá que esperar.

-Pero yo quiero ir a las cuevas.

-E irás -dijo Peeta-, pero en otra ocasión.

Cinna puso cara de enfado y golpeó al pony, echando a andar en dirección contraria. Peeta puso cara de exasperación.

-Parece que estoy destinado a decirle que no a todo -dijo él, Y Katniss sonrió. -Es un típico niño de cinco años.

-Eres muy buena con él.

-Me encanta -dijo Katniss-. Es genial. Cariñoso, amable y lleno de energía y entusiasmo. Y me encanta estar aquí. Siempre me encantó la playa de niña. Esto es como una playa enorme sin mar.

Peeta no sonrió. Se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y luego se alejó montado a caballo hacia el niño.

Katniss lo siguió más despacio preguntándose qué habría dicho para molestarlo.

Aquella noche se encontró a sí misma contándole a Peeta cosas que no le había contado nunca a nadie. Sobre lo sola que se había sentido creciendo sin padres. Sobre mudarse para dejarles a Finnick y a Annie más espacio.

Finalmente Peeta la llevó a la cama, pero el sexo esa noche pareció más tierno, menos frenético de lo normal, y Katniss sintió algo diferente en su tacto.

-Nunca volverás a sentirte sola -dijo Peeta.

-No me siento sola -dijo ella con suavidad bajo su cuerpo.

Le gustara o no, él era parte de ella, así que Katniss cerró los ojos para prepararse

mentalmente para el dolor. Porque el dolor era inevitable. ¿Qué otro desenlace posible podría haber si el no la amaba?

Peeta observó cómo dormía y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Nunca se había sentido tan afectado por una mujer como por Katniss. Se decía a sí mismo que sólo era sexo mientras alcanzaba los pantalones y se los ponía. Un sexo increíble pero sexo al fin y al cabo. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda para tomar el aire, pero hubo algo que le hizo mirar hacia atrás y volver a contemplar su figura durmiente. Como de costumbre su pelo castaño estaba esparcido sobre la almohada y sus mejillas sonrosadas del sol. Frunció el ceño al ver eso y pensó que tendría que pedirle que llevara sombrero más a

menudo. Sabía muy bien los efectos que podía causar el sol del desierto. Parecía una princesa durmiendo, y Peeta apretó la mandíbula al pensar en todo lo que había

aprendido de ella en las últimas semanas. Obviamente había tenido una niñez muy solitaria y saber eso hacía que se agarrotara el corazón. Dado que ella nunca había tenido mucho afecto en su vida, no era de extrañar que pensara en palacios y princesas y se dio cuenta de lo decepcionante que debía de ser él para ella.

Ella quería un romance Y se había encontrado con una proposición de negocios.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo negocios. Se vio obligado entonces a asumir la verdad. No importaba lo que Katniss hubiese hecho. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo cual le resultaba un problema porque claramente ella no estaba enamorada de él. Se había casado con él para saldar la deuda de su hermano. Y aunque ella disfrutara del sexo con él no cambiaba el hecho. de que se había casado bajo presión.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado y la mujer en cuestión no deseaba más que escapar de él. La ironía de la situación era evidente.

Por otra parte estaba casada con él, lo que significaba que tenía cada día y cada noche para persuadirla de que lo amara como él la amaba y a partir del día siguiente, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Estaban desayunando a la mañana siguiente cuando oyeron alboroto fuera de la tienda. Peeta levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y Katniss sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. No podía ser Magde. Había estado imaginando que aparecería en cualquier momento, pero según había ido pasando el tiempo, había comenzado a relajarse. Se quedó de piedra al ver que la persona que entró en la tienda era su hermano.

-¿Finnick? -dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba y corría hacia su hermano-. Oh, Finnick. He estado muy preocupada por ti.

-Eh. .. -dijo él cuando ella empezó a llorar.

-Has perdido peso -dijo ella-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Eh... -Finnick la miró negando con la cabeza-. No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-Te llamé una y otra vez.

-y yo no estaba. Lo siento.

-¿Dónde estabas y por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar fuera? ¿Has estado enfermo?

-No exactamente -dijo Finnick pasándole un brazo por encima. Luego miró a Peeta y su

expresión se endureció-, La has retenido aquí! Peeta se quedó de pie, quieto, observándolo todo con su habitual frialdad.

-Naturalmente.

Finnick dio un paso al frente con actitud amenazadora y de pronto la tienda se llenó de guardias que agarraron a Finnick.

-¡No! -gritó Katniss-. Soltadlo. ¡Peet! Peeta hizo un gesto y los guardias soltaron a Finnick.

-¿Peet? -dijo Finnick extrañado-. Así que es verdad. Cuando llegué a Kazban me dijeron que... que estabais casados.

-Katniss es mi mujer, en efecto -dijo Peeta.

-No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. Era yo a quien querías. Era yo

el que te debía dinero. Ella no es tu tipo, ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de que era inocente? Era a mí a quien querías, pero te la llevaste a ella, ¿verdad? La castigaste por mis errores.

-Finnick, escucha -dijo Katniss.

-y tú fuiste el que envió a su hermana en su lugar -dijo Peeta mirándolo fijamente-. Tú me la entregaste.

-La envié a dar un mensaje.

-Finnick, de verdad que... -intentó decir Katniss.

-Entregó el mensaje -dijo Peeta.

-y luego no la dejaste marchar.

-Era mi garantía subsidiaria.

-Garantía subsidiaria -dijo Finnick-. Katniss es una chica totalmente inocente.

-No tan inocente -dijo Peeta-. Te alegrará saber que te defendió durante todo el tiempo. Ha mostrado tan poca conciencia sobre la deuda como tú.

-Me defendió porque soy la única familia que tiene y porque ella es así -dijo Finnick apretando los dientes-, no porque estuviese de acuerdo con la deuda. Katniss ni siquiera lo sabía. Creía que había hecho algunas malas inversiones. No sabía que había perdido el dinero. No era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso y no iba a admitirlo delante de mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Entonces que te impulsó a enviarla en tu lugar? -preguntó Peeta tras una pausa-. Sabías que no la dejaría marchar.

-Supuse que te darías cuenta de que era inocente. Nadie que conozca a Katniss podría pensar jamás que es culpable de algo deshonesto. Pero si sueña con cuentos de hadas y finales felices. Enseña a niños pequeños y está deseando tener diez hijos. Nunca ha hecho nada corrupto en su vida. Supuse que serías capaz de ver eso.

-Por desgracia -dijo Peeta- yo me he encontrado muy pocas veces en mi vida con la inocencia. Tan pocas que, cuando finalmente ha ocurrido, he sido incapaz de verlo. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-La deuda era mía -dijo Finnick. Preocupada por la expresión de su hermano, Katniss se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.

-Peet ha cancelado la deuda, Finnick -dijo ella-. Ya no le debes dinero.

-¡No! Por eso lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Te casaste con él para que cancelara la deuda.

-Finnick... Finnick le dirigió una mirada de odio al Príncipe sin soltar las manos de su hermana.

-Deja que te diga algo sobre mi hermana. Soy la única familia que tiene y he de confesar que no es mucha. Ha pasado toda su vida soñando con el amor, los bebés y las familias felices.

-Finnick, por favor -trató de decir Katniss, pero Finnick no la miraba. Estaba mirando a Peeta.

-Soy su hermano y nosotros no hablamos de esas cosas, pero sí sé que nunca se había

acostado con nadie porque estaba esperando al hombre adecuado. Soñaba con el amor. ¿Y tú qué le has dado?

-Finnick, ya basta -dijo Katniss apretándole el brazo y obligándolo a mirarla-. Fue mi elección casarme con él. Mía. Nadie me obligó.

-Sé todo lo que ha ocurrido, Katniss -dijo Finnick-. He estado en Kazban el tiempo suficiente como para enterarme de tus intentos de escapar. Sé que me estuviste llamando para hablar conmigo y yo siento no haber estado allí por ti. Pero ahora estoy aquí y voy a llevarte a casa conmigo. Lejos de esta vergüenza de matrimonio.

-Finnick -dijo ella-. Ésta es mi casa ahora.

-Dices eso por el dinero, pero ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse. He cometido algunos errores, pero no he perdido mi toque por completo. Tengo todo el dinero otra vez, incluidos intereses, así que ya puede liberarte.

-¿Tienes el dinero? -preguntó Katniss.

-¿Es que no vas a preguntarme por qué me quedé con los ocho millones de libras? - preguntó Finnick, y luego miró a Peeta-. ¿Ves? Su amor por mí es tan incuestionable que ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar por qué lo hice.

-Estoy convencido del carácter intachable de tu hermana -dijo Peeta-. Ya no hay necesidad de que sigas demostrándomelo.

-Entonces le concederás el divorcio.

-Si es lo que ella desea.

Katniss sintió un nudo en el estómago. No quería el divorcio. ¿Pero cómo podía decírselo a Finnick sin revelarle a Peeta lo profundo de sus sentimientos? Y sabía que a Peeta no le haría ninguna gracias saberlo. Para él tenían simplemente un trato.

Se consoló pensando que Peeta no podía divorciarse porque la necesitaba, para mantener alejada a Magde.

-¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero, Finnick? ¿Y dónde está Annie?

-Annie está en el hospital -dijo Finnick-. Lleva allí desde el día después de que tú volaras hacia Kazban.

-¿En el hospital? -dijo Katniss sorprendida-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene algún tipo de depresión -dijo Finnick-. Y por eso ha estado gastando dinero. Mucho dinero. Y robando en tiendas.

Katniss lo miró embobada.

-Se endeudó enormemente sin que yo lo supiera -dijo Finnick-. Grandes sumas de dinero. El día que te llevé al aeropuerto había sido arrestada por hurto. Tuve que ir a la comisaría para sacarla. No había manera de que yo pudiera viajar a Kazban. Tenía que estar allí con ella.

-Bueno, y lo hiciste -dijo Katniss-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ser arrestada fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tenía algún tipo de crisis nerviosa y la metieron en el hospital. Lleva allí desde entonces y yo he estado con ella. Día y noche. Y cuando ella dormía, yo invertía en los mercados, satisfactoriamente. El dinero está de vuelta en tu cuenta -le dijo a Peeta-. Siento haberlo usado de ese modo, pero estaba desesperado.

-¿Y Annie? -preguntó Katniss- ¿Está mejor?

-Eso creen, pero va a necesitar mucho tiempo. Tengo que volver con ella -miró a Peeta-. Y pretendo llevarme a mi hermana conmigo.

-Finnick, espera -dijo Katniss, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un grupo de hombres entró en la tienda, inclinándose al ver al Príncipe.

Katniss no pudo entender lo que decían, pero dedujo que era algo malo a juzgar por sus expresiones y la de Peeta.

-Parece que éste es el día de los problemas familiares -dijo Peeta finalmente-. Magde ha abandonado el palacio y ha vuelto a Francia con un hombre que conoció allí.

-¿Y Cinna? -preguntó Katniss.

-Ella ha elegido una nueva vida por encima de su hijo. Y yo debo regresar a casa. Hay mucho revuelo y quiero evitarle el estrés a mi padre.

¿Magde se había ido? Katniss sintió pánico. La razón por la que él se había casado con ella era para mantener a su cuñada alejada, pero si ya no estaba por medio, no le quedaban razones.

-Peet... -dijo ella, pero Peeta ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Organizaré el transporte para que regreses a Kazban y luego a Inglaterra -dijo por encima del hombro y luego desapareció.

-¡Peet! -exclamó ella saliendo tras él.

-¡Katniss, espera! -dijo Finnick agarrándola del brazo-. Acaba de decirte que puedes volver a Inglaterra.

-Pero no quiero volver a Inglaterra –murmuró ella-. Quiero a Peeta. y quiero seguir casada con él.

-¿Lo quieres? -preguntó Finnick confuso-. Pero si te obligó a casarte con él.

-Me casé con él porque lo quería -dijo ella-. Sé que él no me quiere, pero no me importó. Y sigue sin importarme, lo amo.

-No sé qué decir.

-No hay nada que decir. El tenía sus razones para casarse conmigo, y ahora que esas razones ya no existen, está dispuesto a concederme el divorcio.

-Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Hubieras venido o no, Magde se habría ido de todas formas y él ya no me habría necesitado.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Significa esto que vas a volver a Inglaterra conmigo o no?

-En algún momento -dijo Katniss-. No puedo marcharme contigo ahora porque Cinna me necesitará si Peeta se ha ido. Tú vete a casa, Finnick. Yo iré cuando haya arreglado las cosas aquí.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Katniss, podemos ir a montar al desierto esta mañana? -Cinna estaba saltando sobre su cama y Katniss se vio obligada a abrir los ojos.

No sabía nada de Peeta y no había podido dormir en los tres últimos días. Obviamente no iba a volver. Habría dado por hecho que ella se habría ido con Finnick.

Su contrato matrimonial había terminado.

-Por supuesto que podemos ir a montar al desierto. Iré a vestirme.

Al menos montar a caballo la distraería de sus problemas, si sólo temporalmente. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien llegase para llevarse a Cinna de vuelta a

Kazban. Pero hasta ese momento aprovecharía el tiempo en el desierto.

-¿Podemos ir a las cuevas? -preguntó el niño cuando estuvieron en el establo.

-Ese viaje lo tienes que hacer con Peet -dijo ella-. Yo no conozco el camino y podría ser

peligroso.

-Pero es pronto y el tío Peeta dijo que siempre y cuando, saliéramos pronto, podríamos ir.

-Pero eso era cuando él estaba con nosotros -señaló Katniss-. Yo no sabría llegar allí.

-Pero si se ven desde lo lejos -dijo Cinna.

-Peeta te llevará. Te lo prometió. Tú y yo haremos un trayecto menos largo.

En ese momento entró un miembro del personal corriendo con un teléfono en la mano.

-Hay una llamada para usted, señora.

Peeta.

Katniss tomó el teléfono apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia las tiendas para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo no habían hablado desde la llegada de Finnick.

-¿Peet?

-Soy Finnick.

-Ah -dijo ella desilusionada- ¿Has llegado a casa bien?

-Sí, sólo quería saber que estabas bien. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

-Pronto -dijo ella sin querer asumir el hecho de que su matrimonio había terminado.

Obviamente Peeta no iba a volver a buscarla. Tratando de no pensar en ello, habló con Finnick sobre Annie y luego sobre sus planes de futuro. Para cuando colgó, había pasado media hora y se dio cuenta de que Cinna estaría esperándola para ir a montar. Regresó fuera pero no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Cinna? -dijo mientras recorría los caminos que llegaban hasta el establo-. ¿Cinna?

Llegó al patio y vio a los empleados agrupados hablando nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde está el niño? -le preguntó al sirviente más cercano, que levantó la mano y señaló hacia el desierto.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se ha ido? ¿Ido adónde?

-Se ha ido al desierto, Alteza. A las cuevas.

-¿y se lo han permitido?

-Nos ordenó que lo dejáramos ir, Alteza. Es un príncipe real. No podemos detenerlo.

-Es un príncipe real de cinco años -dijo ella mirando a los demás-. ¿Por qué nadie ha ido

con él?

-Se avecina una tormenta fuerte -dijo uno de ellos señalando al cielo.

Katniss miró al cielo y sintió pánico al ver el color de las nubes. Las palmeras se movían de un lado a otro por el viento y una leve neblina causada por la arena podía verse sobre las dunas. Ella nunca había estado en una tormenta del desierto, pero Cinna le había hablado de ellas.

-Tengo que ir por él. Ensillen mi caballo.

-Es demasiado peligroso -dijo uno de los sirvientes-. La tormenta llegará en menos de una hora y nunca podrá alcanzarlo a tiempo. Sólo nos queda esperar que haya llegado a las cuevas y encontrado cobijo. Tras la tormenta iremos a buscarlo.

-Después de la tormenta será demasiado tarde -dijo ella furiosa. Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer y entonces escuchó un relincho que provenía de los establos.

Sahara.

Sin comunicarle a nadie sus intenciones, corrió por el patio, agarró la brida y la silla de montar y se dirigió hacia su cuadra.

-Muy bien. Sé que normalmente no dejas que nadie te monte excepto Peet -le dijo suavemente al caballo mientras quitaba el pestillo-, pero se trata de una emergencia.

El caballo relinchó cuando vio la brida:

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Katniss acariciándole el cuello-. Sé que no quieres que te monte, pero eres mi única esperanza. Necesito montar en el caballo más veloz, y todo el mundo me dice que eres tú.

Sin dejar de hablar ensillo al caballo y lo sacó de la cuadra.

Los empleados murmuraban aterrizados sin decir nada hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-No puede montar ese caballo, Alteza.

-Tengo que hacerlo -dijo ella sujetando a Sahara-. Es mi única oportunidad de alcanzar a Cinna antes de que llegue la tormenta. Que alguien me ayude a subir.

El caballo era enorme y no podía subirse a él sin ayuda. Pero nadie la ayudó. Sólo se quedaron mirándola.

-Nadie ha montado nunca este caballo excepto el Príncipe -dijo alguien.

-Pues ya es hora de que le demos algo de variedad. ¿Alguien va a ayudarme?

-Yo la ayudaré -dijo una voz, y Beetee apareció entre la gente-. Acabo de enterarme. Se han comportado fatal. Deberían haber seguido al niño sin importarles sus propios miedos. El Príncipe se va a enfadar.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Puedes ayudarme a subir al caballo, Beetee? -murmuró Katniss.

Beetee le puso las manos bajo la rodilla y la elevó hasta que estuvo sentada sobre el caballo.

-No pasa nada -le dijo Katniss al caballo, que empezó a retorcerse-. Vamos a ir juntos a

buscar a Cinna.

-Informaré al Príncipe -dijo Beetee-. Buena suerte. Katniss no tenía tiempo que perder y salió al galope sobre Sahara.

-¿Katniss se ha ido al desierto en plena tormenta de arena? -preguntó Peeta con incredulidad mientras caminaba con Beetee hacia los establos, nada más haberse bajado del helicóptero.

-Fue a buscar al niño, Alteza. Como una hora antes de su llegada.

-¿Por qué nadie trató de detener al niño?

-La señorita Katniss estaba atendiendo una llamada en ese momento y nadie del personal se sintió capaz de evitar que el niño llevara a cabo sus planes. Cinna puede ser un niño difícil de manejar a veces.

-Parece que sólo Kat puede medirse con él -dijo Peeta-. ¿Por qué nadie del personal lo siguió o al menos se fue con Katniss?

-Tenían miedo -dijo Beetee-. Se llevó a Sahara.

-¿Se ha montado en ese caballo?

-Sí. Creía que era su única esperanza de alcanzar al niño a tiempo.

-Voy a volver a subir al helicóptero -dijo Peeta.

-Alteza, no puede...

-Ella ha tomado al caballo más rápido. Con el coche nunca la alcanzaría a tiempo.

-Pero se está levantando viento. El riesgo es enorme.

-Conozco el riesgo, Beetee. Por eso volaré solo.

-Alteza…

-Estamos hablando de mi sobrino y de la mujer que amo, Beetee.

-Pues que así sea. En ese caso, dese prisa. La tormenta se aproxima con rapidez.

A Katniss le costaba abrir los ojos contra el viento, agarrándose a las crines de Sahara mientras galopaba por el desierto hacia las cuevas.

Delante de ella veía cómo el cielo se oscurecía y supo que el tiempo se acababa. Y aún no había visto a Cinna.

-¿Dónde está, Sahara? -murmuró mirando al horizonte. Pero no veía nada más que arena. Montañas y valles de arena que amenazaban bajo un cielo tan negro que producía escalofríos.

Aún era de día y sin embargo parecía que ya había oscurecido. Ya podía ver las cuevas con claridad. ¿Habría llegado Cinna hasta ellas? De pronto Sahara se detuvo en seco. Pillada por sorpresa, Katniss cayó al suelo.

-¿Katniss? -dijo una voz cerca de ella. Cuando se incorporó vio que se trataba de Cinna, que estaba acurrucado a su lado.

-Cariño -dijo abrazándolo antes de ponerse en pie-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Katniss, el pony se ha ido. Tropezó y me caí.

-Eso ahora no importa -dijo Katniss -. Tenemos que llegar a las cuevas. Se avecina una

tormenta, Cinna.

La arena volaba en círculos a su alrededor, así que Katniss le colocó su bufanda al niño por la cabeza para protegerle los ojos. Aún les quedaba mucho camino hasta las cuevas. No podrían conseguirlo.

-¡Sahara! -gritó Katniss, pero el caballo relinchó y salió corriendo, excitado y asustado por la inminente tormenta.

-Lo siento, Katniss -le dijo Cinna sollozando.

-No te preocupes, cariño, estaremos bien. Entonces escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo el enorme helicóptero negro aterrizaba en la arena como un gigantesco insecto.

-Es el tío Peeta -dijo Cinna mientras corría hacia el helicóptero, justo cuando una figura

atlética bajó del aparato.

Se colocó junto a Katniss en segundos, la agarró del brazo y la levantó.

-¿Dónde está Sahara? -preguntó Peeta.

-Ha salido corriendo -dijo ella-. El viento lo asustó. Peeta murmuró algo en voz baja y luego se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. Casi inmediatamente el caballo apareció y Katniss lo miró sorprendida.

-Vamos -dijo Peeta subiéndola al animal. Luego colocó a Cinna delante de ella y finalmente se subió él y le gritó algo al caballo.

El caballo tomó velocidad y se dirigió hacia las cuevas. Katniss se sorprendió de que el animal pudiera ir tan deprisa con tres personas encima, pero consiguió llegar a la entrada de las cuevas. Peeta se bajó inmediatamente y mandó al caballo más adentro.

-¡Tío Peeta! -gritó Cinna asustado mientras el caballo se adentraba en la cueva.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Peeta-. Estaré con vosotros en un minuto.

Katniss no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Peeta, pero confiaba en él y dejó que el caballo se adentrara en la cueva. A medida que avanzaban había menos luz. Katniss detuvo al caballo y escuchó, con la esperanza de oír a Peeta tras ellos. Al principio no escuchó nada más que el eco del viento, pero luego escuchó pisadas de caballo.

-¡Ha encontrado a mi pony! -exclamó Cinna.

Peeta le entregó el pony a Cinna y luego bajó a Katniss del caballo.

-No puedo creer que hayas volado con este tiempo -dijo Katniss.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas montado a Sahara.

-Estás furioso porque haya montado a tu preciado caballo, pero...

-No -dijo él-. No por el riesgo que corra Sahara, sino por el riesgo que hayas corrido tú.

-Tenía que intentar alcanzar a Cinna, y no se me ocurrió otra manera.

-Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello -dijo él-, porque si le hubiera ocurrido algo al niño...

-No ha sido así -dijo Katniss acariciándole la mejilla - Gracias a ti. Si no llegas a venir en ese momento...

-No pensemos en eso -dijo él mirándola fijamente, y luego miró a Cinna, que estaba

acariciando al pony. - Debemos adentrarnos más en la cueva.

-Está muy oscuro -dijo Katniss.

-¿Eres la misma que se deslizó por el muro del palacio y que ha montado a mi caballo

salvaje en una tormenta de arena? ¿Vas a decirme que te da miedo la oscuridad?

-La verdad es que sí.

-No dejaré que te ocurra nada -le dijo él abrazándola con fuerza-. Eres mía y te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero recordó que él simplemente le estaba agradecido por haber intentado salvar a Cinna.

Se adentraron más en la cueva hasta que finalmente Peeta dijo que podían parar.

-Aquí hay agua y la arena no llegará tan lejos -dijo él buscando en su mochila para sacar las mantas y las bebidas. Envolvió al niño en una manta y éste pronto se quedó dormido.

Encendió una antorcha.

-Esperaremos a que pase la tormenta y luego nos rescatarán.

-¿Lo harán? Nadie me ayudó a rescatar a Cinna -dijo Katniss.

-Y serán severamente castigados por eso. Si os hubiera ocurrido algo a cualquiera de los dos...

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Beetee me llamó urgentemente. Yo estaba con mi padre y, en cuanto me enteré, volé al oasis para descubrir que te habías marchado con Sahara. Por segunda vez en mi vida reconocí el peligro.

-¿Cuál fue la primera vez?

-Cuando pensé que ibas a morir aplastada bajo las pezuñas de Sahara.

-Es lógico que te preocupes por tu sobrino.

-No sólo por mi sobrino -dijo él acariciándole la cara-. Imaginé que te habrías marchado

con Finnick.

-Te marchaste muy deprisa y yo no quería dejar a Cinna aquí solo sin ninguno de los dos, sobre todo por si había algún escándalo relacionado con su madre. De hecho es culpa mía que se metiera en problemas. Yo estaba al teléfono y...

-Y él es un niño travieso -dijo Peeta-. Con todos los empleados que había a su alrededor, y ninguno consiguió detenerlo. No como tú.

-Lo quiero mucho.

-Ya lo sé. Y yo te debo una disculpa por cómo te he tratado -dijo él dándole la mano-. He pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de gente que no es lo que parece que cuando finalmente conozco a alguien que era completamente lo que parecía, no me doy cuenta.

-No importa.

-Perdonas fácilmente, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti. Me repetiste una y otra vez que eras inocente y yo me negué a creerte, y eso me avergüenza. Te he tratado fatal y aun así cuidas de mi sobrino, a pesar de que tu hermano ya ha pagado la deuda.

-Habiendo conocido a tu cuñada, no puedo culparte por ser cínico -dijo ella conmovida por su disculpa.

-Mi amor por ella murió cuando se casó con mi hermano. Me di cuenta enseguida de que había estado a punto de cometer un tremendo error. Por desgracia no puede decirse lo mismo de mi hermano. Ella destrozó a Gale con sus trucos, sus engaños y sus constantes exigencias de dinero. Fue directamente responsable de su prematura muerte.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Gale se encontró dividido entre las exigencias de su gente y las de su mujer. En una de las rabietas de Magde, mi hermano la siguió al desierto en una horrible tormenta. Su vehículo se dio la vuelta y murió. Cuando enterraron a mi hermano, ella centró su atención otra vez en mí. Lloraba y decía que había cometido un error casándose con Gale. Al parecer yo era su único y verdadero amor.

-Pero eso no es amor -dijo Katniss-. Evidentemente no os quería a ninguno de los dos. Sólo se quería a sí misma. Eso es horrible. Meterse entre dos hermanos de esa manera. Francamente, me sorprende que dejaras que viviera en el palacio.

-Permaneció en el palacio sólo por su conexión con Cinna-dijo él-. Mi padre siempre tuvo la esperanza de que yo me casara con ella porque pensaba que yo podría frenar su comportamiento.

-Razón por la que tenías tanta prisa en casarte conmigo.

-Eso pensé en aquel momento.

-Pero ahora se ha ido.

-En efecto, se ha ido -dijo Peeta con una satisfacción que no se molestó en ocultar-. Y mi padre ha decidido que será lo mejor si se le permitiera vivir su vida lejos de Kazban.

-¿y qué pasa con Cinna?

-Magde nunca ha sido una madre para Cinna. Su última acción antes de abandonar Kazban fue darme permiso para adoptar al chico.

-Ah. Así que no volverá a molestarte.

-Parece que no.

-Así que parece que voy a volver a casa -dijo Katniss sintiendo un gran dolor en su interior.

-Eh. .. me temo que no.

-¿No? -preguntó ella mirándolo confusa-. ¿Aún te niegas a liberarme?

-Eso es. Este príncipe en particular tiene previsto mantenerte cautiva durante un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Unos cien años. Hubo un largo silencio mientras Katniss digería las palabras.

-¿Perdón?

-Te quiero, Katnis -dijo él suavemente, soltándole la mano, pero solo para poder sentarla sobre su regazo-. Es mas te amo. Y no hay manera de que nadie nunca vaya a poder rescatarte de mi torreón. Voy a tenerte ahí y a darte todos los bebés que siempre has querido.

-Pero si tú no crees en el amor -dijo Katniss agarrándole la camisa con los dedos-. Crees en los contratos matrimoniales y en los niños como producto del matrimonio.

-No me recuerdes que dije eso -respondió Peeta antes de besarla. La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento-. Era un bastardo desconsiderado y sin corazón y sé que te hice daño. También sé lo mucho que has soñado con tener una familia normal. Yo quiero darte esa familia. Desde ahora voy a hacer todo lo que se supone que debe hacer un príncipe de cuento de hadas. No sabes lo que significo para mi darme cuenta que era tu primer amante, fue muy importante para mi.

Katniss soltó una carcajada nerviosa. -No puedo creer que me quieras.

-Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta -confesó mientras ella le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? Aquél era su cuento de hadas y quería saber todos los detalles.

-Todo empezó cuando te deslizaste por el muro del palacio para escapar de mí -dijo él

acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo-. Fue el principio. Ninguna mujer había tratado antes de escapar de mí. Supuse que se trataba de un truco para atraer mi atención. Eres completamente destructiva para mi ego.

-Sólo quería irme a casa con Finnick.

-Ahora lo comprendo, pero en su momento no. Tu lealtad hacia tu hermano te hace justicia. Es muy afortunado de tenerte como hermana. Seguro que te echará de menos, pero puede visitamos cuando quiera.

Katniss estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar bromear.

-¿y si quiero el divorcio?

-No creo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó ella con falsa indignación-. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de mis sentimientos.

-No necesitamos hacer eso. Tus sentimientos están escritos por toda tu cara para que todo el mundo pueda verlas -dijo él abrazándola-. Eres la mujer más directa y menos complicada que jamás he conocido. Por desgracia me llevó tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahora que ya lo sé, sé que me quieres.

-¿Como?

-Aquella noche en mi cama estuviste tan receptiva y sé que no lo hubieras estado si no hubieras sentido algo por mí. Quieres a tu hermano, pero tu deseo de tener un hogar y una familia era demasiado poderoso como para embarcarte en un matrimonio que no desearas. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de negar lo que era, después de todo era la verdad.

-¿Siempre es usted tan listo, Alteza?

-Contigo he sido considerablemente lento –dijo él- pero nunca más. Llegué al palacio y

descubrí que Magde se había ido. Entonces pensé que tu hermano había saldado la deuda y que tú ya no tenías razón para seguir conmigo.

-Pero has dicho que sabías que yo te quería.

-La certeza no me llegó hasta que Beetee me llamó y me dijo que te habías ido. Fue sin duda el peor momento de mi vida. Regresé aquí enseguida y me prometí a mí mismo que, si te encontraba a salvo, nunca volvería a dejarte marchar.

-¿y ahora qué?

-Te asignaré un ejército entero de mis guardias de más confianza para que yo pueda concentrarme en mis responsabilidades sabiendo que nada te ocurrirá a ti. Te has ganado al príncipe, el palacio y el final de cuento de hadas.

-Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho Peet.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa del desierto.

Y la tomó en sus brazos, besándola tan ferozmente que a Katniss no le quedó ninguna duda de lo que le depararía el futuro.

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aqui, y a los que cada dia me dejan un review o un MP diciendo que le gustan las historias :) **

**Dejanme su comentario para saber que les pareció, nos leemos en otro Fic. :D**

**X.X**


End file.
